


Once Upon Another Time

by Cordoniantrash



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, AU since the end of book 1, Character Death, Divorce, F/M, Kidnapping, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, from tumblr, sort of a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordoniantrash/pseuds/Cordoniantrash
Summary: In another time where the brothers Beaumont did not reach Cassandra in time, the waitress turned lady went back to New York to rebuild her old life. After finding an unexpected souvenir, she set off and joined her long lost family. Four years later, a newly divorced King of Cordonia arrives in New York in hopes of reuniting with his beloved. Instead of Cassandra, all he found was a postcard with the word Edgewater written on the back.





	1. Prologue: Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU with a bit of cross-over (TRR and D&D) elements mixed in, plus my own headcanons on TRR MC’s family.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege, title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash

** Prologue: Manhattan**

_You can have Manhattan _

_‘Cause I can’t have you_

Cordonia International Airport, four years ago.

The room was too bright. All harsh fluorescent lights and bare white walls. Its image brings to mind a hospital rather than an airport. A woman was sitting on a chair waiting for a flight to New York. A few feet away, men wearing black suits were casually leaning against a pillar. To a casual observer, nothing was amiss, not that they’d look around. Most of the people in that waiting area sat transfixed, either looking at some of the large TVs stationed around the area or else looking at their phones. It felt as though the whole room was standing still. It was, after all, the night that their crown prince was made the king.

For Cassandra Angeles, however, the world was spinning. It was barely an hour ago that she was escorted (with too much force) out of the Royal Palace and was ordered to go back to New York.

_I left my flower on the bathroom counter_, she thought, _I should have taken it with me_. Her gaze fell to the floor, eyes not seeing what was in front of her. Thoughts of what happened to the flower she’d worn in her hair tumbled through her head_; did they throw my flower out? Did he? He’s probably too busy right now. _

She remembered his shy smile, the way he carefully placed the flower in her hair, his sure hands helping her brush stray grass from her skirts, the way their cheeks had hurt from smiling too much. Those three words.

Cassandra breathed out a sigh. In the cool air-conditioned room, she felt numb.

A final thought lopped into the jumbled mess in her mind:

_Did he really believe those photos? _

An announcement blared from the speakers.

Cassie looked up as the PA announced her flight number. She could feel the stare of the two bodyguards standing a few feet away. With a sigh, she rose and took hold of her belongings. She took a deep breath, gripped her suitcase handle, and walked towards the boarding gate.

A moment later, the brothers Beaumont rushed to the waiting room only to be greeted by an empty seat and two burly bodyguards.

Back at the royal palace, the newly crowned King received a phone call. An hour later he set in motion a series of events he hoped would clear Cassandra’s name. 

\----

New York felt like a dream to Cassie. Surreal and hazy ‘round the edges. Not quite there. The city had always been home to her; now it felt unsteady. Home was somewhere else now. There had been moments when she felt that she was dreaming; that she would wake up and find herself back in her bed in Cordonia, Maxwell knocking on the door ready to drag her along to another social function.

After months and weeks spent in luxury, being back in her old life felt strange. It didn’t quite fit. Bills she had ignored for months resurfaced. Huffy landlords had to be placated. The carefully ordered world she made for herself collapsing and leaving ruins in its wake.

Amid all this chaos, Daniel became a welcome refuge. Her old friend had offered her a place to stay and a shoulder to cry on. After seeing her red-rimmed eyes and her hastily packed bags, he had mercifully kept from asking questions. 

In the weeks that followed her return, Cassandra would wait every day for Liam and the others to contact her. A week passed.

Then a month.

Nothing.

Cassandra had entertained the thought of contacting them herself, but every time she tried, her last sight of the ballroom would always flash in her mind’s eye. Her heart would clench and fingers would hesitate before she’d put the thought away. In the back of her mind, a persistent whisper asked _where is he now?_

The start of the second month was when anger began to surface. Had they just _discarded_ her? Was this all that she was now? A scandal to be buried and forgotten? Her stomach would roll and she’d feel sick at the thought. _Was Drake right all along?_

The third month came and with it, was desperation and countless what-ifs. As Cassie tried to establish order once more, placing one foot in front of the other, they would dog her very steps and whisper doubts into her mind. Cassandra had taken to visiting her grandmother’s grave when it got too much. Burying herself in the past just to escape a different set of memories.

It was after one of those visits when she received a phone call. Her heart jumped and her fingers shook. _Could this be it?_ Her heart sank when she saw the caller id. It was from Daniel.

“Hey, Danny.”

“Cassie! You busy?”

“Was about to head back, actually. Why?”

“Well…” Daniel paused, “a package came for you. Looks fancy.”

Her heart jump-started again. Cassandra stood still at the gate of the cemetery. She swallowed. “D -- did you see an address?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah. That’s the thing. It’s from the UK.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “The what now?”

She can almost see him roll his eyes. “The UK Cassie. Focus! Anyway, I’m very curious and I got a shift in an hour, so don’t open it until I get back!”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “It’s my package dummy. I open it anytime I damn well please.”

“Ugh. You’re so British when you say that. But you’ll tell me what’s in it yeah?”

“Yeah yeah. Got to go. Bye!”

\----

The package was just a package. Cassie had expected some grand old box with how Daniel said it was fancy. The contents were rather typical. Two tins of cookies, or biscuits as her gran would insist back then, all of them Gran Cece’s favourites, a well-knitted scarf, a nice woollen hat, an old postcard of some grand English manor and a letter.

The last one was strange.

The stationery was high end. Plain but elegant with clean blue lines and woven writing paper. A subtle scent wafted from it. _Lavender._ It was familiar, Cassandra mused,recalling instances in her childhood, (back when her parents were still there) when she saw similar papers clutched in her grandmother’s hands. She had been fascinated by the pretty blue of the envelopes and had asked her Gran about them. Gran smiled, small and sad, and said they came from her sister. That had been the end of it.

It was only when she grew older, after the screams and the twisted metal and the smoke and the knock that changed everything, that she realized they weren’t alone after all. Somewhere across the pond was family, and somewhere further east was her father’s whole past. On days when she got particularly lonely, she would daydream. Cassie had then decided that she would go and see the world. Meet her family wherever they are, her Gran Cece at her side. Then Gran got sick, Cassie got swamped in college and work and those dreams fell to the wayside, only to be revived by a pair of warm brown eyes and a trip to a small Mediterranean country. 

After munching on some cookies, Cassie opened the letter. _Who sends letters these days?_ She thought bemused. _God, even the writing paper’s fancy._

_My dearest Cassandra,_

_I know you might not remember me, and you might find it strange that I am only just contacting you after all these years. I’m terribly sorry about that. Your grandmother might have mentioned me from time to time, but if she hasn’t, then let me introduce myself to you now. My name is Clara Sinclaire-Harper and I’m your grandmother’s sister. _

_I’m sure you have questions. I’ll be more than happy to answer them although if you also want nothing to do with me and your grandmother’s past then I understand. The reason I’m writing to you now is to extend an invitation to you. I’ve heard of the unfortunate happenings a few months ago in Cordonia. My dear girl, I’m not here to bring you criticism or anything of that sort. What I’m offering you is an escape from that unfortunate incident. Should you wish it, you are more than welcome to Edgewater, our family’s estate here in England. _

_You are my blood and our family has been separated long enough. I understand if you are reluctant to trust a letter sent to you by some stranger. If you want to talk or to simply ask questions, attached to this letter is my personal contact information. I’ll be eagerly awaiting your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Aunt Clara_

\----

Cassie was still sat on the couch, cookie crumbs on her lap when Daniel came back from his shift.

“Please tell me you haven’t been stuck in that position for hours.”

Cassandra stirred. “Hhmm?”

“Earth to Cassie!” Daniel said over the sound of cupboards opening. “It’s my turn to cook tonight. What’re you in the mood for?”

“Oh. Uh. You pick Danny. I think I’m gonna lie down for a bit.” Cassie said preparing to get up.

“Nuh-uh sister. Sit the fuck down.” He makes his way to the couch. “What’s wrong?”

Cassie handed him the letter and looked out the window. She watched from the corner of her eye as Daniel’s mouth dropped in shock.

“Holy shit.”

“Tell me ‘bout it.”

“Did you know anything about this?”

“Kinda? I mean, I sorta knew we had family across the pond. And I think she helped with the funeral expenses back then, plus you’ve met Gran so…” she shrugged, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised?”

“But where has she been all these years?”

“In England you dummy,” Cassie said while rolling her eyes.

“Pft. You know what I mean.”

“I don’t know. Should I ask her that? It’s not too rude is it?”

“She’s practically inviting you to ask! Plus she owes you some kind of explanation. Grandma Cece died two years ago, where was she then?” he paused. “Are you gonna call her?”

Cassie sighed. “I mean, I gotta right? After dinner though. I need food to face this.”

\----

It took two rings before she answered.

“You’ve reached the private line of Her Lady Harper, Countess of Edgewater. May I take a message?”

“Oh, um,” Cassie paused _her lady? Countess? What the actual fuck?_ Silently she scrambled for the etiquette lessons that Bertrand dictated. After taking a deep breath she continued. “This is Cassandra Angeles. The erm, _Countess_ is expecting me.” The last part sounded like a question. Cassie cringed.

“Oh, of course! Please hold for a moment.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Cassandra fidgeted. A beat of silence then a voice.

“Hello?” The accent was smooth, polished, _aristocratic_ and heart-achingly _familiar_. For a moment she remembered warm arms and chamomile tea, a tinkling laugh and a smile just for her. Then she was back in her shared apartment in busy New York talking to an aunt that she’s never met.

“Cassandra? Are you there?”

“Oh yes. Sorry ‘bout that. Um, I’m here yeah.”

“I see,” Cassie can hear a hint of amusement in the otherwise pleasant tone. “I’m so glad you decided to call. Did you like the package I sent you?”

“Oh, it’s the least I could do. I, uh really liked those. And the scarf! Was really nice.” Cassandra wanted to bang her head on the wall. _Why am I so bad at small talk? Why are we doing small talk? _

As if sensing her thoughts Clara (_Aunt Clara? Lady Clara? Her Ladyship? What the fuck am I supposed to call her?_) said, “I assume you’re calling not just to thank me for the package?”

“Erm no. I just – that is, I’m, uh, wondering if you’re really my aunt?” _Why did you start with that? _

Cassie heard her laugh through the phone, the sound so eerily familiar, “Oh that. Well, I’m technically your mother’s aunt. Grandaunt would be a more appropriate title, wouldn’t it? But it’s such a mouthful not to mention it makes me sound like some old withered crone! You can just call me Aunt Clara. Or even auntie! I’ve never been called auntie,” she paused, “unless you don’t want to of course.”

Cassandra cleared her throat. “I’d, um, I’d like that very much. Calling you auntie I mean.”

“Oh, that’s such a relief to hear! Now dear, unto other questions, yes?”

\----

“So how was it?” Daniel asked, nearly buried under his pile of pillows. Cassandra plopped down and snatched the nearest pillow she could reach.

“Apparently there was some drama when Gran got pregnant with my mom. My great-granddad threw her out of the family and married her sister to their family friend so she couldn’t go after Gran. Then, get this, the guy that Auntie got married to? He just kicked the bucket, that’s why she’s suddenly contacting me right now. Crazy, huh?”

“What even is your family Cassie?” 

Cassandra let out a laugh and said, “Tell me about it.”

“So does that mean you guys are actually crazy rich?”

“Heh. Here’s the thing. My Aunt Clara? She’s actually… kinda is titled?”

“_What?_” Daniel had bolted out his cocoon, scattering pillows across the small room. 

“She’s a countess in England?” 

“You’ve got blue blood, is that what you’re saying?”

“I mean, _ish_? Dad’s a nurse and the rest of his siblings’ in the Philippines if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No, what I’m saying is that you’ve got a lady for an aunt! Does that make you her heir?”

“What? No. I’ve got cousins. They’re gonna be her heirs.”

“So, what now? Are you guys gonna be one happy family?”

“She, uh, kinda invited me to stay with her. At the family estate. God, that sounds so weird.”

“Are you gonna accept?”

“I – I’m not sure.”

\----

Shanghai, China 

Meanwhile, amid all the glitz and glamour of an engagement tour, the fragile bond between a father and his son is torn apart by a conspiracy.

\----

New York, the next day

Cassandra stood in front of a mirror, head bent, both of her hands flat on the bathroom counter. Her gaze pinned on two pink lines. 

_What do I do? Do I tell him? How? It’s gonna be a scandal! Oh, he’s gonna hate me. If he hasn’t already. _

_I need to get away._

_I need – _

She raised her head and met her eyes in the mirror. Cassie fished her phone from her purse. 

“Hey, Auntie. It’s Cassie. About that offer…”

\----

The JFK, two days later

Cassandra Angeles looked up as the PA announced her flight number. She finished typing her text to Daniel, took a deep breath and took hold of her belongings and walked towards the gates.

On the other side of the landing strip, a royal jet had just landed. 

\----

UN Headquarters, night time

King Liam of Cordonia stepped out onto the balcony. The ceremonies have been finished and obligations dealt with. He was finally alone. He looked at the New York skyline. On the surface, the city looked the same as it was months ago when he first arrived in New York; Wide-eyed but resigned to his fate. Liam, however, had changed from the man he was then. The Liam that returned was even more at a loss than his past self. 

_I always thought I’d return here with you. _

The thought of seeing her again, however angry she might be, was the only thing that kept him together all throughout the tour. _Let her be angry with me if that’s what it takes. Just let me see her again._

His (_their_) friends have long since gone to Los Angeles in search of Tariq. For Liam, it seemed like this was the first time in this whole tour that the group had seemed united. He felt a faint flicker of hope. Maybe now that they’re here, they might find her. _After all, _he thought, _it wouldn’t be too suspicious to run into her here. _

Madeleine had been suspicious but there was nothing she could do, _yet_ a small voice in his mind added. After all, there had been no sign of Cassie, no contact,_ not that he’d blame her. _Their friends had no inkling of where she’d gone, even though Drake had asked around her old bar and even Bastien and his team yielded little results. This confession would mean little if she’s not there. 

“Where had you gone?” he whispered. No one answered him. 


	2. No Such Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege, title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash

**Chapter One: No Such Thing **

_No such thing as over you_

_I don’t want it anyway_

_I wouldn’t even try to_

Four years later, the present time

Breaking news: 

The international community and royal enthusiasts alike are abuzz with the latest news from the country of Cordonia. After a year of bitter law battles and countless speculation from both the public and the media, the Palace has finally announced that the Royals are now divorced, despite the fight that the now-former queen had put up. Lady Kiara Thorn, the Palace’s Speaker, had announced irreconcilable differences as the cause of the separation. King Liam and the newly reinstated Countess Madeleine are not available for comment at present but the Palace has announced that a press conference is in the works to answer the public’s questions…

\----

Liam leaned back to his chair with a sigh. _Well, that’s done_, he thought. In the background, the news continued its coverage on what his stepmother had deemed to be the greatest scandal the monarchy had ever encountered. He didn’t have the heart to tell her of the various boxes of evidence that his father had left behind. 

His desk was littered with notes for the upcoming press conference, yet he was still at a loss as to what he’d say. He knew that the press would come after him, with Madeleine painting herself to be the saintly long-suffering wife. The Sigyn to his Loki. The Hera to his Zeus. Liam huffed out a laugh at the thought. Madeleine being compared to those goddesses is a disservice to those deities. 

Things were never that simple. Things, events and circumstances weren’t as black and white as people make them out to be. Liam had tried. For the past four years, he reminded himself that he had a duty to his people and his country. Liam had pretended. He was the King. He smiled and played along with the sham that is his marriage until he couldn’t take it anymore. He waited until the economy was stable, his people content, and his father long dead and finally said no more, damn the consequences. Liam had tried to steal himself and fulfil his duty _for the kingdom had to have an heir and a queen _he had told himself.

But he just couldn’t. Every time he tried to convince himself that he had to go to Madeleine and perform his royal duties, he was beset by the heavy feeling that he’s committing a betrayal and the guilt that has become his constant companion would close in. He’d find some urgent matter, some event that he must attend, _anything_ just to get away from his wife by law. Madeleine had tried to insult his manhood every time he refused, but she had learned quickly that those had no effect. He had already committed a betrayal; he won’t add another wrong to the list of sins he had committed against his beloved. 

Madeleine had asked him to get over her years ago. Then she saw the look in his eyes. She never asked again. 

His eyes were drawn to an invitation that his secretary had left at his desk earlier that day. It was for another UN function. Maybe losing himself in his work is not such a bad idea. The fact that it was to be held in New York, a city he held dear (for it reminded him of her), is just a bonus. 

\----

_Four years ago, New York_

_Pure unbridled rage. That was all Liam could feel when he first laid his eyes on Tariq for the first time in months. The nobleman had agreed to a press conference that would clear Cassandra’s name, but Liam still wanted to scream and rage. _

_The rational part of him knew that his own father was at fault. That Constantine was the puppet master and Tariq was one of the unfortunate marionettes, but another part of him wanted to punch and shake his old friend. This was the monster that violated Cassandra in her own room. Constantine might have pulled the strings, but it was Tariq who still went ahead and fulfilled his father’s twisted plan. _

_His old friend had looked at him with weary eyes. It took all of his self-control to turn around and walk out of that room. He had walked out of the hotel, dismissing his guards saying that he needed to clear his head._

_He had wandered around aimlessly when he realized where his feet had led him. It was her old bar. With a heavy heart, he entered the establishment. What’s one more heartache? He asked himself._

_His unspoken question was answered that night._

_He found nothing._

_She was gone._

_The next day his father sat him down and the little flicker of hope in his chest sputtered and died._

\----

Edgewater Estate, the present time

An insistent tugging pulled her out of her dreams. Cassandra internally groaned. She hadn’t had a proper night’s rest since Uncle Charlie had badgered her about Cordonia. Why he wanted that ambassadorial post in that particular country is beyond her. She’d told him that the courtiers there would eat him alive, but her well-meaning cousin just smiled and changed the subject. _I practically volunteered to help him anyway, so this is partly my fault. Can’t have him devoured by those vultures._ Helping family had been fulfilling, but it also meant staying up well into the evening, something that she hadn’t done since the baby had turned three.

She felt the mattress dip slightly as a weight clumsily climbed on her bed. Cassie groggily opened her eyes and was immediately met with a pair of familiar brown eyes. For a moment she was with _him _in another time and another place, but then the little terror opened his mouth and the memory vanished. 

“Moooommmyyyy…. Mommy. Mommy! Wake up!”

“No…” she groaned. Hoping to get a few more seconds of sleep she pulled the duvet over her head. A pair of little hands yanked it back.

“You said we’d go to the fishes today!”

“Later, love. I’d said we’ll go later today. It’s still too early.”

“Nuh-uh. Grandma Clara’s up!” he said as he bounced a little on the bed then he added, “She’s got pancakes!”

“God, why are you so chipper in the morning,” Cassandra grumbled. “You and your grandma should tone it down.” She sighed as she reluctantly sat up. Beside her with his dark hair still mussed from sleep, wearing pyjamas decorated with fishes was the light of her life. 

“Morning mommy!” he half-shouted as he bounced her bed again. “Can we go see the fishes now?”

“Breakfast first then fishes. How’s that?”

His little face scrunched up. Cassandra couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. His resemblance to Liam was more obvious when he did that. She stood up and scooped the little terror into her arms. _He’s getting heavy,_ she thought with a pang. _I might not get to do this for much longer._

“C’mon baby, let’s go eat pancakes.”

\----

_Four years ago, the Edgewater Estate_

_Edgewater wasn’t as old as she’d thought. It wasn’t new either. It was a grand estate set on sprawling grounds. In the distance, she could just make out trees. Do they have an honest to god forest in this place? Cassandra thought bemused. _

_The manor was a far cry from the ones she had seen in that other place which was a relief. What’s more, was that she could easily imagine her Gran growing up in this place. Grandma Cece had always seemed too prim and proper for New York with her love for high tea, her ever-present string of pearls and her polished English accent. She put her hand on her belly, this isn’t a bad place for you to grow, she thought._

_“It’s quite a sight, isn’t it?” _

_Suddenly aware that she was gaping, Cassie quickly turned to the woman beside her. “Um. Yeah.”_

_Aunt Clara smiled. When they met back at the airport, Cassandra had been taken aback with how much Aunt Clara and Grandma Cece had resembled each other. Hair the same shade of brown, an aquiline nose, with slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes although, Aunt Clara might be slightly shorter than Gran. We have the same chin, Cassie noted and the same curls, other than that there are few similarities. Cassandra had taken after her father after all. Aunt Clara added:_

_“It’s been in our family for centuries. Did you know we can trace our lineage back all the way to the Norman Conquest? We’re one of the few remaining families that can do so.”_

_Cassandra’s eyes widened “Oh, wow. I mean – that’s fascinating!”_

_“It is, yes. Would you like a tour?”_

_“Oh, sure! I’d love that!”_

_“I’ll be sure to give you one when you’re settled then. In the meantime, I’d like you to meet my children.”_

_A few weeks later_

_Cassandra sat at an armchair. The TV was showing what the media had dubbed as the wedding of the year. She stared. Her mind was suddenly numb. What’s left of her heart was breaking. There were no tears left. He really did it, she thought through the daze in her mind. He married _her. _For a while, she had held onto hope. Maybe with her Aunt’s help, she’ll be able to reach him. Be able to face him. _

_But he married _her. _Madeleine. Scandal-free Madeleine. _

_He’s married._

_He has forsaken her. Discarded her. _

_Her hands found her little baby bump. _

_It’s just you and me now. _

\----

Present-day, New York. 

Liam stood by the bar, his mind filled with memories. Back to another night four years ago. A sudden sound made him aware of his surroundings. Staring at him, eyes wide was a well-dressed man. Liam stared back. His face seemed familiar. Then it came to him. _Cassie’s friend_.

With a squeak, the man made for the door behind him but Liam was faster. With a leap, he reached Cassandra’s friend and grabbed his arm.

“Let go!” he exclaimed.

“Wait! I’m so sorry, but I need to ask you something. That’s it!”

“Then let go!”

“Only if you promise not to run.”

“Fine. Now let go!”

The next hour was a blur to Liam. A thought played on a loop inside his mind. _She’s gone. She’s gone, and it’s your fault. It’s because of you. Of what you didn’t do. _

He looked at the postcard in his hands. A single word was written on the back. _Edgewater. _

\----

The Countess

Countess Clara Harper of Edgewater relaxed into her chair with a satisfied sigh. With a warm cup of coffee cradled in her hands, she looked over the estate’s garden with a smile on her face. She had just sent off her sister’s great-grandson off to wake his mother up. She chuckled at the thought. _Oh, if only you could see us now Cecelia_. 

Great things do come to those who wait. After years of next to no contact, her family is back living under one roof. _Oh, Father would turn in his grave right now,_ she thought with a smile, _I don’t particularly care_. She might not have seen her sister for the last time and met her niece in the flesh, but they live on in Cassandra and her little bundle of joy. _It’s been so long since this place had children running down its halls._

With another sigh, she recalled her grandniece’s first days on the estate. How the poor dear had taken to wandering the halls and grounds, all the while cradling her barely-there bump. Clara’s blood boiled at how those nobles had treated Cassandra. _Dragging her out of the Palace like some common criminal! The nerve!_ _And that King of hers! Months of no contact! I don’t know what she saw in him. Though I suppose he is quite easy on the eyes. _

Despite her private opinions, she had offered to contact Cassandra’s friends for her grandniece’s peace of mind. For a short while, she had seemed open to the idea, her hurt and insecurities falling away but the Cordonian Royal Wedding happened and with a pang, Clara saw dear Cassie put up her walls once more. She had never seen such anguish since her sister was thrown out of the family decades ago. So Clara did her best to divert Cassandra’s attention, encouraging her to write once more and helping her prepare for the baby. And if there had been any inquiries about her niece from parties coming from _that _country, she had been quick to silence those. This was her family for God’s sake. She would protect it to the best of her ability. 

“’ Morning, Auntie.” said a voice at the door of the solarium. 

“Good morning, dear. We got your pancakes.” She paused, looking at the dark bags under Cassandra’s eyes. “Did your uncle keep you up last night?”

“Oh yeah. I really don’t understand why he’s so set on that country.” Cassandra said as she settled her son on his chair. 

“You and me both dear. Coffee?”

Countess Clara smiled at the sight of Cassandra and her son. _My family, _she thought. _No one will hurt you here. Both of you. I will make sure of that._


	3. Love on the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege, title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash

**Chapter Two: Love on the Rocks**

_Here’s a simplification of everything we’re going through_

_You plus me is bad news_

_But you’re a lovely creation and I like to think that I am too_

_But my friend said I look better without you_

_“Ah, so this is all a plan to spend eternity with me.”_

_“Precisely.”_

_“Hm. Eternity with you. Can’t say that I mind.” _

_He was back at Applewood. Both of them laughing and talking about how their future together would look like. It was at that moment that he began to hope. Maybe they can actually do this. Be together and rule the country as a team. As partners. Maybe he can actually marry for love. Liam looked at her, with her hair down, the sunlight making her eyes shine, surrounded by flowers, the world at her feet. He smiled at the thought. _

Liam woke up. His head was pounding and his throat was dry. _What on Earth did I do last night?_ He slowly sat up. He was back at his hotel in New York. On the table was a half-empty bottle of brandy and next to it was an old yellowed postcard. Fragmented bits of the night before came back to him. The bar. Daniel. The postcard._ Edgewater. _

A knock interrupted his thoughts. 

“Come in.”

“Your Majesty,” Bastien stepped into the room. “The royal jet is set to depart this afternoon sir. Your security team has been finalized.”

“Thank you, Bastien. There’s something I’d like you to look into.” He indicated to the postcard on the table. “Oh, and I’d like you and yours to be discreet about this.” 

“Does this concern Lady Cassandra, Your Majesty?” Bastien said as he crossed the room.

A beat passed. 

“Yes.”

“Very good, sir. I’ll personally look into it.”

Liam looked at his Head of Security, noting how Bastien hesitated at the doorway. “Is there something else? Is this about not having an heir again?”

Bastien cleared his throat. “Not this time sir. There might be another recent development in Cordonia,” with a grimace he handed Liam a tablet. It was open to a popular news site. His head pounded when he saw the headline.

**Former-Queen Tells All: What Really Destroyed Cordonia’s Royal Couple. **

\----

Edgewater, present time

“So you’re telling me that despite their world-renowned casinos and their incredibly preserved historical sites, the country’s pride and joy are their apples?” her uncle said as his eyebrows rose. 

“They’re quite nice apples,” shrugged Cassie. “Well, once you get over the intense flavour. But yeah, crazy huh? It’s like their hyper fixation or something.” 

Cassandra fixed herself a drink from the liquor cabinet then settled into the armchair near the fireplace. Staring into the flames, she recalled the first time she tasted those apples. That day was the closest she had come to being his queen. 

The pair descended into a comfortable silence. 

Uncle Charlie was muttering and writing notes in his journal when the doors of the study creaked open. A head of dark hair peeked into the room. Cassandra rose from her seat. 

“Darling, shouldn’t you be with Grandma?”

The toddler rushed to her side. “Mommy! Tell Grandma it’s not bath time!”

Her uncle chuckled. “I’m afraid there’s no escaping bath time little man. You should go with him Cassie, I’ll just finish reading this, uh, _riveting_ report.”

Cassandra sighed. “You sure Uncle?”

“Oh yes. Besides, it’s nearly time for bed.” Her uncle said leaning back to his chair. 

Cassandra smirked. “If you say so. Don’t let Auntie catch you past your bedtime.”

Uncle Charlie laughed. 

She scooped her son into her arms, “C’mon baby.”

\----

_Four years ago, Edgewater_

_The contractions started right before she went to bed. Thinking it was just Braxton Hicks, she proceeded to fall asleep. In her dream Liam was holding her hand, whispering that its time. Time for what? she asked, but he just smiled. _

_Shortly before midnight, she woke up with a jolt. The hours that followed were like fragmented pieces in her memories. She remembered screaming, her Aunt Clara and Aunt Lizzy rushing into her room, Uncle Charlie’s usually cheery face turned grey, the rush to the hospital and the pain. The pain was what she remembered the most. Later, when she was cradling the love of her life in her arms, her Auntie told her that she had cried for him. That she kept saying he should be with her. With them. _

_Aunt Clara paused, waiting for an answer Cassandra did not have. After a beat, she looked at her little baby. _

_“What are you going to name him?” her aunt asked, voice hushed and soft in the early morning._

_Never taking her eyes of her son, Cassandra replied, “Lucas.” _

_The light of my life._

\----

Cordonia, present time

“I think this design is more suitable, don’t you think darling?”

Lady Hana Lee looked up from the swatches of fabrics that she was examining. 

“Whatever you think best mother.”

Lorelai sighed. “Honestly, Hana. You’ve barely been listening to me! Having a perfect wedding gown is imperative to our image. You can’t hang on to the King’s good graces forever. Besides, we have to make a good impression with Rashad’s business colleagues!”

Hana tensed ever so slightly. “I know that mother. It’s just that none of these patterns quite fit.”

“Is this about you making your own designs again, Hana?” her mother scowled. “I told you, having the name of a well-known and well-cultivated brand would boost your standing far better than your own designs! Make your own dresses if you must, but your wedding gown must be superb. It must be the talk of the court!” 

Hana sighed. It was a losing battle really. Her mother has decided. Lorelai had charted her course and damn anyone who got in her way. Hana, on the other hand, was just barely staying afloat. 

The past four years had not exactly been smooth sailing._ Then again, _she thought_, ever since Cassie’s been dragged away from court nothing had been easy. _With another look at her mother, Hana frowned. _If this is how she acts before the wedding, I shudder to think what she’ll be like during the marriage. _

The weeks before Liam had contacted her had been excruciating. When she arrived at court, things hadn’t improved either. Faced with a morose Maxwell, a heartbroken Liam and the ever cynical Drake while also wondering at what were they to do now that Cassie had returned to New York, Hana had tried her best to be the glue that the group needed. For all her training, she hadn’t quite succeeded. She felt beset at all fronts, the investigation on one hand and having to keep her suitors interested on the other. Not to mention Madeleine constantly power tripping. 

Despite all their careful planning and their best efforts, they weren’t able to find Cassandra and talk to her. The conspiracy was solved, the perpetrator found (but not punished); the confession tapped and released, but it was all for nought. Cassandra had vanished, seemingly into thin air, and their efforts had been in vain. 

Then Constantine sat them down and laid out the rules. They had played their cards but lost their ace. Now they must face the consequences. 

Hana must cooperate and stay in court. The new queen needed ladies-in-waiting and in exchange, her father’s business will continue to operate in the country. Her mother’s noble family would be elevated. Failure to cooperate would have her father’s company in ruins and her mother’s family demoted from the nobility. 

Maxwell was to return to Ramsford, assist his brother and keep out of trouble unless he wants the media to know of his family’s bankruptcy. 

Drake was to play along or risk losing his family’s ranch and father’s good reputation. 

And poor Liam was to do his duty and marry Madeleine or risk plunging the country in a scandal that will end with the people losing their trust in the monarchy. 

The unspoken caveat hung in the air. They mustn’t contact Cassandra. With her out of the way, the monarchy can exist as it was. As Constantine wanted it to be.

For years, Hana wondered at Constantine’s gambit. _Why ruin the country you claim to serve just to get your son in line? _But events happened one after the other and before she knew it, she was caught in the spider’s web with no way out.

For the past four years Hana felt like a marionette; constantly tugged from one direction to another. Whenever she’s in Cordonia, she had to dance to whatever tune Madeleine had deemed to play. Back home in China her puppet master and her mother blended into one. 

She had thought that getting engaged was her ticket to freedom. her chance to finally breathe. 

She had been intensely relieved when Rashad agreed to a long engagement. Even more so when he sheepishly confessed to not being interested in any romantic attachments from her end. _This is a business deal, he_ said. _We both get our families off our backs and I can secure a deal with your father’s company._ Hana had immediately agreed. Rashad, for all his distance and inability to tear himself away from his company, was a far better sight than Neville. 

Now three years after they had gotten engaged, their families have been more vocal about having a wedding. _Like hounds baying for blood. _

Hana might have been freed from Madeleine’s chains, but it seems like another one was fast approaching. And this time, it might be permanent. 

\----

“Are you listening to me, Maxwell?”

Maxwell looked up from his phone. Savannah had been texting him for the last hour, keeping him updated on Bartie’s fever. Not for the first time, he wished they weren’t so far away. That would be one problem solved. 

But it seemed that Maxwell was doomed to lose those who he called sisters. As far as he was concerned, House Beaumont had lost two daughters. First was Savannah, hiding with Bartie in Paris. Then it was Cassie, off to goodness knows where._ I hope she’s alright. _

“Maxwell! Focus!” snapped Bertrand. 

“Yes, sir!” Maxwell said quickly pocketing his phone. 

Bertrand scowled. “Were you even listening?”

“I was!” he said defensively.

“You know what you should do then?”

“Uh-huh!” Maxwell bobbed his head in confirmation.

Bertrand shot him a look, doubt clear on his face.

“I got this handled brother! When have I ever let you down?” Maxwell paused. “Don’t answer that.”

“Very well. I’ll be sending you an email just in case.”

After one last look, Bertrand swept out of the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Maxwell opened his phone again. 

** _Don’t worry Sav! I’ll send you the money tomorrow._ **

** _Thank you so much, Maxwell!_ **

_Well, that’s one thing done! Now, what did Bertrand want me to do again?_

Another ping came out of his phone._ It’s from Olivia. Huh. How’d she get my number?_

The question fled his mind when he saw the headline of the link she sent him. 

**Former-Queen Tells All: What Really Destroyed Cordonia’s Royal Couple. **

A message followed the link.

** _She’s got some nerve!_ **

** _What should we do Olivia?_ **

** _Gather the others. I’m coming back to the capital. _ **

_\----_

Somewhere over the Atlantic, present time

A glass of scotch sat on the tray in front of him. Bastien cleared his throat. Liam looked up from the documents he was reviewing. The British embassy in Cordonia had presented an ambassadorial candidate and Liam wanted to be kept in the loop. 

“Any updates?”

“Your secretary is currently coordinating with Lady Kiara to address the issue.”

“What about the public?”

“Not as bad as we feared. It seems that you’ve garnered some goodwill in the past few years. Although they are still speculating about you not having an heir.”

“And the countess?”

“Our people say she’s been asking for an audience with you.”

“Denied.”

“Sir –“ 

“I’m not spending another moment with her. Alone or otherwise.”

“But our people say she’s open to negotiation.”

“What’s left to negotiate? If she thinks she’s getting the crown back, she’s wrong. Have Lady Kiara issue another press conference.” He turned to his papers again.

“Yes, sir.” Bastien made for the entrance then stopped. “Sir?”

Liam looked up once more. “Yes?”

“Should we still look into Lady Cassandra’s whereabouts?”

“Why shouldn’t we?” Liam asked.

“It’s just with the current situation, sir. We might end up adding fire to the flame.”

Liam hesitated. _Could I really do this to her again?_ He looked out the cabin window. The spectre of his father loomed in his mind._ He’s gone and so are his threats. I’m the king now. And this might be my last chance._

“Nevertheless, we’ll keep searching.” 

_I won’t fail you this time._

_\----_

The Commoner

_In other news, our previous queen and currently re-instated Countess have gone public on what she believed is the cause of the separation between her and the king. Despite the official ruling citing irreconcilable differences, Countess Madeleine insists that this wasn’t the case, pinning the blame solely on our country’s monarch…_

The TV continued to blast the evening news in the nearly deserted bar. _This is what I get for coming here early_, Drake thought. _But at least there’s no one to bother me._

Catching the bartender’s eye, he motioned for another refill. _The country’s going through shit, Liam’s working himself through the bone, Maxwell’s stuck with his brother and Hana’s getting married. And I’m here slowly killing my liver, still looking for my sister. Oh, and Angeles is nowhere to be found. We make one fucked-up bunch, don’t we?_

Cordonia might have grown richer, the public fooled into believing the charade that was Liam’s marriage but the people that Drake considered to be family had been scattered. He thought of the past four years. When he feared that change was coming along with his best friend’s coronation, he did not expect the clusterfuck that went down. 

_Is this what you wanted old man? Was this all worth it? _

Despite being dead for more than a year, Constantine still cast a shadow over them. For the first few months of his passing Drake had been walking on eggshells around the nobles. The King Father’s previous threats had bound their hands. If they put a toe out of line, their families would be targeted. 

Hana had been limited to travelling between China and Cordonia, and the Brothers Beaumont had essentially retreated into Ramsford. Drake could barely get out of the country without Constantine’s men following him. Searching for Cassandra and his sister had been stopped in its tracks. Even the few feelers that he and Liam had put out yielded nothing. The irony was that the block they had encountered during the engagement tour had been child’s play compared to the past four years. 

A thought came to his mind. _We weren’t able to contact Angeles during the tour either. Calls bounced, texts and emails were unanswered. We thought she actively avoided us. _

_Was Constantine responsible for that too?_

His phone vibrated, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was Maxwell.

** _Have you seen the news?_ **

** _Who hasn’t?_ **

** _Riiight. Well, we’re meeting at the palace tomorrow._ **

** _Wanna join? It’s gonna be like a superhero team-up!_ **

** _Does Liam know?_ **

** _Duh._ **

** _Also, Hana’s in._ **

** _..._ **

** _Fine. I’ll meet you there._ **


	4. Send Me the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege, title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash

**Chapter Three: Send Me the Moon**

_Sweet sun_

_Send me the moon_

_Empty the skies out_

_Bringing me one step closer to you_

“Dearie, have you seen Lucas?”

Cassandra looked up from her laptop. “He said he was off to explore the garden. Aunt Lizzy’s with him.”

Her aunt’s eyebrows furrowed. “I was just with Elizabeth. She was going back to Ledford for the night.”

Cassandra’s blood turned cold. She bolted from her chair and almost ran out of the room, Aunt Clara at her heels.

“Lucas? Lucas! Where are you?”

\----

“His Majesty, the King!”

Liam took a deep breath and watched as the double doors were opened. It was the welcome party for the new British Ambassador to Cordonia and for the sake of the continued goodwill between the countries, he had to attend. As he stepped into the room, he could see the nobles and the dignitaries standing to attention. Even further back he can see the flashes of cameras as the media took coverage of the event. _It’s nice to be part of something else for once. _

It had been two weeks since Madeleine turned to the media. Liam felt that he had barely stepped off the jet before the media descended on him like a tsunami wave. They had taken to camping outside the palace grounds, calling his office at all hours of the night and running the footage of his social season to analyse his every move. Madeleine had cited negligence and indifference as to why they divorced, saying that he had ignored her all throughout their marriage. It was technically true, Liam conceded. He was just thankful that Madeleine and the media had not seen to drag Cassie’s name into this media storm. 

The evening dragged on. He had shaken hands and conversed with what felt like every person in the room. There were papers to be reviewed, trade deals to negotiate and politics to play. It was tiring. Repetitive. Empty.

Dinner was a respite from the event. He found himself sitting near the new British Ambassador. He had briefly met him earlier. Charles Harper. A stout, kind-faced man that somehow seemed familiar to Liam. He was beyond qualified; years of public service, with barely any dirt attached to his name. A Viscount of an old English estate. The exact location had been redacted from his file. His staff and the embassy said that it was a clerical error. Liam had a funny feeling about it. Intuition, his mother would call it. A possible threat, his father would say. _Am I turning into my father? Am I seeing enemies at every shadowed corner?_

“How are you finding Cordonia, Your Excellency?” _Might as well make small talk. Can’t exactly afford to give him a negative impression of the country, not with Madeleine out there._

“Oh, you have quite a charming country, sir. A bit like a fairy-tale as my niece would say. I’m fascinated with the history of it all.”

Liam smiled despite the pang he felt at those words, remembering the woman that had thought the same thing. He forced himself to focus on something else. The man mentioned history. Maybe they can get along after all. “Well, I consider myself a bit of an enthusiast when it comes to my country’s history. Is there any particular era that interests you?”

Behind his glasses, the ambassador’s eyes lit up. It was just after the desserts were served that Liam got around to asking Charles (“You can call me Charlie”) Harper about that little detail in his file.

“Oh! Well, that’s because our family has several estates we can call ancestral. The result of neighbours intermarrying for generations, you know?” At Liam’s nod, he continued. “Although my sister and I mostly reside at Ledford Park these days. That’s another ancestral estate of ours.”

Liam nodded once more. _That’s one mystery solved. _He tried to convince himself.

The funny feeling did not go away.

\----

They found the toddler sitting by the stairs that led to the attic. Relief flooded into her veins. She scooped her son into her arms, shaking all the while.

Lucas for his part seemed unaware of what happened, but sensing that something was wrong, wrapped his little arms around his mother’s neck and held on.

“Mommy?” he asked. 

“God, Lucas you scared me. Where were you?”

“Attic.” He untangled himself from Cassandra’s arms and tugged her hand towards the stairs. “Come see!”

Behind her, Cassie could hear her aunt chuckle and mutter “Oh, Lucas.”

The young child led them up the stairs into one of the attic rooms in the estate, chattering all the while.

“Mommy, I found lotsa hats! And toys! And books! Look, Mommy! Look!” Cassandra tried to steady her still frantic heart. _I really need to loosen the reins. But he’s four! _

Her eyes wandered over the various items stored in the room then landed on a small leather-bound journal near the window. It looked like Lucas had already gotten his hands on it judging by the disturbed dust on the surface. Curious, she picked it up. Three letters were emblazoned on the corner of the cover. _CVF. _She flipped it open. On the front page was a name.

_Cordelia Vivian Foredale _

“Hey, Auntie? I thought we’re the last Foredales.”

“Oh, we are. Why do you ask?”

Cassie showed her the journal. “Oh! That’s our cousin dear. Mind you, a distant one. Her father was my mother’s distant cousin if I got that right. He died in an accident. Unfortunately, he was an only child, and then he had a daughter. That’s why we got to keep the estate and our holdings. Had he lived, this would have gone to him, seeing as he’s the only male heir of the family at that time.”

Aunt Clara peered at the journal, “Anyway, I haven’t the faintest idea of why her journal’s here. She hasn’t been in England for decades!”

Curiosity peaked. Cassandra flipped through the pages. It was all written in Greek. _Liam would understand this. _She quickly banished the thought. 

“What happened to her?”

Aunt Clara looked up from the box that she and Lucas were digging through. It was full of hats. 

“Her mother remarried and cut ties with us, gave up their claims even. Then they moved to Greece if I remember correctly. I think she was just six. She hasn’t been back here since.”

“Oh.” Cassie placed the journal back where she found it. It might be important. “Well! I think that’s enough exploring for one night! How ‘bout some hot chocolate?”

Lucas perked up and cheered. “Let’s go, Mommy!”

\----

The Cordonian Royal Palace, Midnight

Duchess Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis stood by the window. Behind her, sprawled on the couch fiddling on his phone was one Maxwell Beaumont. _This is taking so long._

Olivia let out a huff. “They’re late.”

Maxwell looked up. “Liam just arrived from a formal dinner at the British Embassy. Hana’s waiting for her mother to leave her room.” he glanced back at his phone. “Drake should be here by now.”

Olivia turned to face him. “Of course, he’d be late.” She smirked. “Maybe he got too caught up brooding.”

Maxwell let out a laugh just as the door turned. Hana had silently entered the room, taking care to close it quietly. Maxwell jumped to his feet and rushed toward the lady. “Hana!”

“Maxwell!” The two of them hugged jumping on the balls of their feet in excitement. _Urgh. Children. Why do I feel like I’m the only adult in the room?_

“Are you two quite done?”

They both straightened up. Hana looked at her, nodding politely.

“Hello, Olivia. It’s been a while.”

“Hmm. It has been a while, hasn’t it? Still engaged to the workaholic?”

Hana sighed but answered affirmative. Not for the first time, Olivia felt a pang of pity for the lady. _For all the trouble being the Nevrakis heir gave me, at least I wasn’t subjected to that. _

“I can always arrange a tragic accident if you want to.”

“Olivia!” Hana reprimanded. Olivia rolled her eyes. _Ever the proper lady._

Olivia shrugged. “Just think about it.” The unspoken _I’ll do it_ hung in the silence that followed.

The Lady opened her mouth to reply, but the opening of the door interrupted her. The three of them turned at the sound. 

King Liam stood at the doorway, still dressed in his tux. Beside him in all his denim-clad glory, already sulking, was Drake Walker. Liam took in the scene. He raised an eyebrow, amusement clear on his face. _There was a time I would have done everything to be by his side. But right now I see one of the few people I’d gladly call family. _

“Are we interrupting something?”

“Nope!” Maxwell said cheerily. “I’m so glad you guys came!”

“’ Course we did,” Drake grumbled. He looked at Olivia and gave her a grudging nod. Olivia gave in to the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Well then,” Liam said as he stepped into the room. He took out a yellowed postcard from his breast pocket then turned to face them. “Shall we begin?”

\----

_Four years ago, Italy_

_Liam stared at the images that the group presented to him. His mind was swirling. The night turned out to be a whirlwind tale full of intrigue, deceit, and misunderstanding. Someone, who turned out to be the ever considerate Maxwell, took photos of his bachelor party in New York. Photos that almost ended up in tabloids thanks to Bertrand’s desperation. What they had thought to be a lead had been a red herring. Liam wondered how many of such things would they encounter during the tour._

_It does not help that they can’t seem to agree on anything. Liam thinks they should operate with caution, lest they upset the hive and alert the swarm they’re using the tour to find Cassandra and clear her name. If he wasn’t sure then, the information gathered at Applewood confirmed it. This was no misunderstanding. This was no prank. What they’re facing is a conspiracy whose reach and breadth they did not know of. They all need to be careful._

_Drake wants to rush to New York once it became obvious that Cassandra had cut all ties with them. Liam wanted nothing more than to run there himself and explain to her. Perhaps she’ll even forgive me, he thought. But he can’t. As much as it would be easier to send Drake, it would be too suspicious. Drake Walker was known to the court as Liam’s best friend. There was a time when they all assumed that Drake would follow Jackson Walker’s footsteps and become a King’s guard himself. In fact, half the court still believes this to be the case. _

_Hana agrees that they should be careful. Although he could see that she was becoming impatient with the pace in which they are going. They did not expect this conspiracy to be this intricate. There were so many working parts that there is no telling which way is up or which way is down. Hana, being a Lady of the Court and a guest of the Queen-in-waiting, cannot step out of her gilded cage and physically search for her best friend. _

_Maxwell, on the other hand, is still optimistic that they can contact Cassandra. Every day he kept trying, never faltering, always insisting that “Cassie would pick up. She just needs some time, maybe she’s just waiting for us!” Liam envied his optimism. _

_He thought of how Olivia helped with the investigation. Of how she figured out who took the photographs. She’s always been cunning, Liam thought. It seems like a new player has emerged and he is grateful that she’s on their side. _

\----

Four years later, Paris

Savannah breathed a sigh of relief. Bartie’s fever had finally broken. The six-year-old had tossed and turned for most of the night thanks to his sickness. She had never felt her loneliness more during those hours. Six years in Paris and the hurt and pain of Bertrand’s last words still lingered over her. Bartie occupied her days while she longs for Cordonia and the people she left there at night. 

Maxwell was still supporting her and her son, but the flow of money was slowing. It was subtle at first, but now it is almost always late. Savannah said that Maxwell needn’t send money all the time. She can get a job and help, but Maxwell was insistent. Still, Savannah was worried. 

In her self-imposed exile, she wonders on what’s happening in Cordonia. She knew the basics as they made international news. But that news did not contain what she was looking for. She wanted to know how her brother was doing, what really is going on in the court and with the Beaumont brothers.

_I wish I could go back and see them again. But I’ve made my bed and I must lie in it. _

\----

Cordonia

On onto local news. The public is still uncertain over the claims made by Countess Madeleine over the dissolution of her marriage with King Liam. One citizen, who wished to remain anonymous, noted that it seemed unlikely, as, for the past four years, our Monarch’s conduct and service to the people had been impeccable. They finished that statement by saying that they would still support King Liam even if such rumour were proven to be real.

Royal analysts have also added that it was the then-Queen who was the subject of various rumours surrounding her conduct, especially to that of the Palace staff, reminding people of the long line of secretaries and aides that have either been fired or left her Ladyship’s staff voluntarily. Anna de Luca, who had been reporting on the Royal Couple since their respective Social Seasons has also added in that even if these claims are proven to be true, Countess Madeleine cannot return to her previous status as Queen consort. Meanwhile, the recent divorce and the Countess’ following exposé had made international news… 

\----

Edgewater, two days later

Cassandra stared at the screen, barely moving. Her mind kept on lingering on the words just mentioned by the news anchor.Her heart was beating rapidly, as though she had been running and only just stopped. 

_Divorced. Liam’s divorced._

“Pretty!” A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking around, she saw that Lucas had come in, clutching his stuffed bear and still wearing his pyjamas. He was looking at the TV screen. Cassandra’s brain took a second to connect the dots. The TV was showing a clip of the Cordonian Palace. Blood rushed through her ears. _This is the first time he ever saw Cordonia_, she realised. 

The clip ended, and another was shown and her heart nearly stopped. It was Liam. Beside her, Lucas exclaimed.

“He looks just like me!”

\----

The King’s apartments, The Palace 

His hands kept on fiddling with the picture. It was him and Cassandra on the night they met. Maxwell had given him a copy after they’ve failed to find her in New York four years ago. 

They were smiling and laughing in front of the bonfire, Cassie looking at him with a twinkle in her dark eyes. Her hair had been let loose, curls framing her face, and she was wearing her trusty black leather jacket. For the past years, it had sat on his bedside table. He made sure it was either the first thing he saw when he woke up or the last thing before he went to sleep. The ghost of her always at his side. 

_Someday soon I’ll see you again. But for now, I’d just settle for this. _

\----

The Diplomat 

Lady Kiara of Castelsarreillan had just ended a call from Anna de Luca when her office line had rung again. _If I’d known Madeleine would cause more damage as a disgraced queen than a ruling consort I would not have taken this post. _

Courtiers would like to think that Kiara had been one of the lucky ones. Perceived by Madeleine to be competent, she was spared most of the tirades and power trips the other ladies were subjected to. Hana had toughed it out, which earned Kiara’s respect. That, and the secret they shared between them. 

Poor Penelope was not so lucky. For three years Kiara witnessed Madeleine chip away Penelope’s confidence. Kiara, Hana and the other ladies intervened whenever they could but Madeleine was cunning and near unstoppable. With each insult, Kiara’s rage grew. After a year, Penelope had reached her breaking point. Despite their pleas, Penelope retreated to her family’s estate and refused to come back to court. The incident nearly cost Madeleine her well-cultivated reputation. It certainly left her with only a few allies. 

Kiara had been with Hana when they placated Penelope’s parents. After the meeting ended, Olivia extended an invitation for her to go to Lynthikos with Hana. It was there, safe in Olivia’s territory that she learned of King Liam’s plan to divorce Madeleine without his father’s knowledge. Kiara agreed. When she returned to the Capital, her new post was waiting for her. 

Another ring interrupted her thoughts. _Bon sang! _

Gritting her teeth she picked up the telephone and answered. It was her secretary.

“Yes?”

“My lady, your lunch appointment with Duchess Olivia is in an hour,” sensing her irritation when she did not answer, he continued in a smaller voice, “You told me yesterday to remind you.”

Kiara suppressed a sigh. She could hardly fault him for that. 

“_Merci_ Justin. Let her know I’ll be on my way.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

An hour later and she was sitting in front of the Scarlet Duchess outside a charming little café. As they tucked into their lunch, Kiara noted how Olivia’s eyes would occasionally glance around their surroundings. 

“Don’t worry,” Kiara said. “I have an agreement with most of the paparazzi. We won’t be bothered here.”

Olivia pinned her with a look. “I’m not worried about the paparazzi.”

Kiara raised an eyebrow. “Ah. And can we talk?”

Olivia gave her a minuscule nod.

“Well then. Do you have a plan?”

“As a matter of fact, we do.”

“We?”

Olivia smirked. “It seems like we have the monarch’s blessing.”

Kiara smiled. 

“When do we start?”


	5. Hercules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege, title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash

**Chapter Four: Hercules**

_Cause I have sent for a warrior_

_From on my knees, make me a Hercules_

_I was meant to be a warrior_

_Please, make me a Hercules_

“Let me introduce you to my mother, Your Majesty. This is Countess Clara Sinclaire-Harper of Edgewater.”

Liam paused, the Countess’ hand still in his grasp. He opened his mouth to say something. What, he did not know yet. His thoughts came to a screeching halt when a little voice piped up from beside her Ladyship.

“You’re the man from the telly!”

\----

Edgewater, two weeks before

“Let me get this straight: you want me and Lucas to inherit?”

Aunt Clara sighed. The evening sun filtered through the windows into the manor’s study. _First, I find out that Liam’s divorced, his name being dragged through the mud by Madeleine, then Lucas unknowingly sees his father for the first time and now this?_

“Your Aunt Lizzy refused to inherit. Your Uncle Charles, well, he made it very clear that he’s not getting married anytime soon,” Auntie looked at her, the lines around her eyes more prominent than ever “Cassie, you and Lucas are the only ones left. I won’t leave our lands and this estate to some distant obscure cousin. Not when our family is here.”

Cassandra was conflicted. This was her family, but is she really ready to step into the spotlight again? What about Lucas? He’s barely past being a toddler. She’s more than familiar with how courts and social circles and elite society’s work. _Will I subject him to that too_?

Aunt Clara rose from her seat and took Cassie’s hands in her own. “I’m sorry I just sprung this one on you. I genuinely thought my children would inherit after me when I invited you here. I can understand if you won’t do it. I really do love. And I won't be angry nor cast you out. I promise you that. Just… think about it?”

Cassandra nodded and Aunt Clara smiled in relief. A knock on the door interrupted the moment. 

“Ma’am? Lord Charles is on the line.”

“Thank you.” She turned to Cassandra. “Would you like to stay for a while, dear? Charles might want to talk to you too.”

“Sure, Auntie. I need to get some reading done anyway.” 

As her aunt answered the phone, Cassie took out her phone and looked up the Cordonia’s latest news. Articles about the debacle were the first ones on the list.

_Madeleine just won’t give up, huh? Kiara’s now the communications director and Liam already gave an official statement. _

She opened article after article. _What about Hana? Or Maxwell? Even Drake?_

“Whatcha reading mommy?” 

Her fingers fumbled with her phone. 

“It’s nothing, baby. When did you get here?”

“Just now,” Lucas said as he climbed into her lap. Cassie could see Lucas’ nanny as the older woman was leaving the room. Aunt Clara was still on the phone, her eyebrows furrowed. Her voice was too hushed to be heard across the room. 

“Were you reading ‘bout the man on the telly?’ Lucas asked her. Confused, Cassie asked, ‘What man?”

“The man on the telly! The one that looks just like me,” his little face scrunched up. “Why does he look like me, Mommy? Is he magic?”

_Because he’s your father, _she wanted to say. _He’s your dad and I’ve kept you from him and he’s gonna hate me for that. You will hate me for that too. _

\----

Palawan, Philippines 

Leo Rys had just sat down when his phone rang. Still keeping an eye on the twins playing by the sand, he answered the call. 

“Liam! Wasn’t expecting you to call for another month at least! Have you finally defeated paperwork?” 

“Um, Leo? It’s Maxwell.”

“Oh.” He briefly looked at the caller ID. “Hey, Maxie! Was watching the girls, I didn’t see your name. How are you, man?”

“Good! Great! Couldn’t be better!”

“Uh-huh. What happened?” Leo sat up, caught Katie’s eye, and gestured at his phone. His wife nodded at his unspoken request, her eyebrows knitted with confusion. Leo stood up and walked a little distance from his family.

“Uh, have you seen the news?”

“Out with it, Maxwell.” Leo was becoming more worried by the minute. _What happened now?_

“Um, maybe you should see the news first…”

“Oh god,” horror filled him. “Is Maddy pregnant? Is Liam hurt?”

“What? No! They’re actually divorced!”

Relief filled his system and Leo grinned. “Good for him!”

“See, that’s the thing…” As Maxwell relayed the events of the past few months, Leo experienced a rollercoaster of emotions. When Maxwell ended the story with the smear campaign, Leo was apoplectic.

“What the fuck is she playing at?”

“Um, we don’t know either…” Maxwell trailed off.

Leo sighed. “Thanks for telling me, Maxie. I’ll get there as fast as I can. I’ll have to tell Katie and the girls we have to cut our holiday short, but they’ll understand.”

“Actually, there’s something else.”

“What is it?” Leo sighed wondering if this can get any worse. 

“You pretty much travelled around the world, right? Do you happen to know any place called Edgewater?” _What now? What’s this got to do with anything?_

The word tugged at his memories. He vaguely remembered it although he couldn’t place when or where. Before he could pinpoint exactly where or when he encountered it, a scream from behind interrupted his thoughts. He spun around and saw that the twins had started a water fight. 

“Edgewater, huh? Should I even ask why you’re looking for this place?”

“Remember Cassandra?”

“The girl Liam’s besotted with?” said Leo, remembering the petite dark-haired Lady who looked at his brother like he hung the moon. 

“Um yeah? Let’s go with that. This might be a way to find her.”

“So Liam’s finally going after the love of his life?” Leo grinned. “Good for him!”

“Yeah! It’s gonna be awesome! Listen, I’ve got to go, but, um we’re kinda desperate to know where it is, so if you remember hearing anything would you let us know?”

“Of course, Maxie. I’ll ask around. Say hello to the others for me. Oh! And tell Liam to give his older brother a call. Preferably sometime this month.” 

Later that night, after the girls had gone to bed and his wife had fallen asleep, Leo lay awake, his thoughts alternating between Liam’s divorce and in trying to remember where he heard that word. _Looks like you didn’t win old man,_ he thought, _all your careful machinations fell apart in just a year. This is what you get for trying to control your sons’ lives. Now, where did I hear that word again?_

Faint memories of the woman who birthed him entered his mind. 

_The woman I consider my mother is dead, and her name was Eleanor, _he had made that clear when his birth mother tried to reconnect with him a few years back. _Might as well ask her, _he thought. 

He got up, retrieved his laptop, and stepped out of his hotel suite. Once he arrived at the lobby, he sat down and composed an email.

_Hey, Cordelia. _

_How are you? The kids and Katie are great, holiday’s going well. Something came up and I just want to confirm something…_

\----

_Four years ago_

_“What the fuck are you playing at?” _

_Constantine turned and faced his firstborn. “Really, Leo there’s no need for you to barge in like that.”_

_“Oh really? Then why are you meddling with Liam’s life now, Father? Is this some sick-twisted way of getting back at me? I didn’t play by your rules so you take it out on my brother?” Leo sneered. “Or is this another sacrifice for crown and country?”_

_Constantine scowled. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand yet Leo. Maybe you will once your children are born –”_

_Leo glowered at his father, “Don’t you dare bring my family into this. You’re the one tearing your family apart. Not me.”_

_Constantine braced himself on his chair, his face paling. Leo couldn’t quite bring himself to care. When Constantine spoke again, his voice was strained. Leo wondered how much of it was an act._

_“What I did is what I have always done. A King’s foremost duty is to his country, not his family.”_

_Leo scoffed. “Of fucking course it is. I never quite knew what mother saw in you. You’ve always been a manipulative bastard. Everything goes as long as it benefits the Cordonia in your mind.”_

_Leo stalked towards his father and jabbed his finger on Constantine’s chest. “You’re not the one who will live with your decisions, Father. Liam will have to live with that for the rest of his life! And you don’t even care!”_

_“Don’t mistake my decision as lack of care Leo. I love you both. I’m doing this for both of you!”_

_“Oh please. Spare me that bullshit.” Leo rolled his eyes. A folder caught his attention. Before Constantine could react, Leo had already taken the folder in his hands. His blood grew cold._

_“Are you fucking kidding me?”_

_The folder contained several documents. What drew Leo’s wrath was the name written on the first page._

** _First name: Cassandra Marie_ **

** _Middle name: Sinclaire_ **

** _Last name: Angeles_ **

_“You had her investigated? Was sexually harassing her not enough?” _

_“Leo –“_

_“Just how many lives have you ruined for your precious Cordonia?”_

_“Let me explain –“_

_“No.”_

_The single word brought Constantine short._

_“Now, listen here –“_

_“You have no power over me, Father. And it won’t be long before you lose power over Liam either.”_

_He moved to exit the room, the folder still in his grip. I have to get this to Liam; he thought. At the doorway he paused. _

_“Oh, and don’t even think of visiting my family.”_

\----

Cordonia 

“Well?” Olivia asked as Maxwell put down his phone. They were back in Liam’s private office.

“Leo said he’d look into it. Oh! And he’s coming here as soon as he can.” He replied.

“That’s wonderful!” Hana exclaimed from her seat next to Kiara. 

“Leo helping an investigation?” Drake mused. Olivia had a retort ready when she saw Hana shake her head. _Urgh. Fine._

“Leo might be impulsive, but he loves his family. He might just pull through,” Olivia said instead. _Unlike you_, she wanted to say. She’s still miffed that he left her without back up back in Paris. All to chase a dead-end clue about his sister. _You can find your sister after all this is resolved. We’re already engaging multiple fronts here. No use overreaching our resources. _“Besides, I’ve already placed an agent in her staff. Even if Leo’s inquiries yield nothing we’ll have a back-up plan.”

“This is progress either way,” Kiara noted from her seat. 

“Agreed,” Liam said as he turned to the two seated ladies. “How is the media campaign?”

“The CBC and Trend have agreed for an exclusive interview with you. My department would provide the questions so we can remain focused on our message. I’ve had some of my people on damage control as Madeleine’s interviews had reached the international stage.” 

Liam sighed. “I should have nipped it at the bud.”

Olivia turned to him. “You wouldn’t have known she would do this, Liam. Hell, it blindsided even my network.”

“No, but I knew she wouldn’t take this lying down. I have humiliated her in front of the entire world.”

“Might I suggest we organise an event that would shift the focus of both the media and the court from Madeleine’s campaign?” Hana said steering the conversation away from Liam berating himself.

“What event though? There will not be an occasion for weeks, and we need to move fast.” Drake said from his position at the window.

“We can always make one up!” Maxwell piped in. 

Liam mustered a smile but shook his head. “I’m afraid not Maxwell. The people are scrutinising us already. I don’t want to give Madeleine another weapon against us.”

“It doesn’t have to be a party. We could always spin a commemorative celebration,” Hana supplied, “perhaps even a state dinner for our allies? Even Madeleine would have a difficult time disparaging that.”

Drake groaned. “Another dinner? Really?”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “It’s not like anyone asked you to attend Drake. You are always welcome to sulk and brood in the hallways.”

Liam spoke up before Drake could muster a retort. “A state dinner has some merit to it. It would also help us make a good impression to various heads of states before they could hear Madeleine's side,” he turned to Hana and Olivia, “can I entrust this to both of you?”

Hana nodded and Olivia answered affirmative. Liam turned to Drake. “I trust that you know your role in this?”

Drake’s eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded his assent. _Urgh, I have to work with him again? _

Olivia scowled. 

“I’ll help Hana with the party details!” Maxwell volunteered._ Could be worse, _Olivia thought as she shrugged and said: “Very well.”

Liam checked his watch and stood up.

“Well then. Let’s do this.” 

\----

Edgewater

“Absolutely not!” 

“Cassie –“ 

“He’s just four Auntie. I can’t –” her voice broke “He will hate me. Both of them.” 

“Dearest, they will not hate you.” 

“I’ve kept them from each other Auntie. Lucas is about to start school, and he will ask questions soon. And Liam – well, I’ve kept his son from him. Hell, he doesn’t even know that Lucas exists!”

“Exactly. So what is there to fear?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Auntie, but Lucas is his spitting image!”

“He looks like you too, dearie,” Clara countered. “Yes, his eyes are his father’s but that means little, especially if he has no proof. Besides, it’s a state dinner, Cassie. We’ll be there for as your Uncle’s guests so there’s very little chance that he’ll notice a little boy, especially when he has dozens of diplomats to entertain.” _Plus, I need to get a measure of him before anything else can happen. I need to know if he’s worthy of the two of you. _

Cassie glared at her. “What are you planning?”

Clara raised an eyebrow, her face the definition of innocence. “Nothing dear. I just think you two have been cooped up here for far too long. Besides, I want to expose Lucas to other people, not just the staff here and at Ledford. You said it yourself, he’s going to school soon. It’ll be better if he develops his conversational skills now,” Clara paused as she saw her niece hesitating. Time to deliver reassurances, “He’ll stay for just a course or two love. I’ll send him to bed right after that.”

Cassandra frowned. Clara almost smiled. _You aren’t the only one who can talk circles in this family dearest. Who do you think taught your grandmother everything she knew?_

Cassie took a deep breath. “It’s not for another week, yeah?” When Clara nodded, she continued, “Then I need to think about it.” _A diplomatic answer. Not bad. Looks like the student will surpass the master soon._

“All right, love.” _But not yet._

\----

Beaumont Estate

_Bertrand will not like these calculations. _Maxwell thought, his heart sinking. _But Savannah needed money for Bartie’s medicine, not to mention his school supplies. _

Thinking of various delaying tactics, Maxwell stuffed the document into the drawer of his desk. _Maybe another purchase? No, I used that last time._ A knock on the door interrupted his anxious musings. He rushed to open it. It was Kiara’s secretary. He was carrying a stack of old documents that Liam and Olivia had suggested he review. 

“Uh. Thanks! Um…” he trailed off. _What’s his name again? Julius? John?_

“Justin, sir. Duchess Olivia said you were expecting these.”

“Oh yeah! Thanks!” Maxwell perked up, taking the documents from Justin. 

“Any time my lord,” Justin said with a polite smile, but Maxwell was already placing the documents by his desk. He glanced at the dates and his heart sank. _All the way to the 19th century? _

Maxwell bid Kiara’s secretary a hasty goodbye and then settled down to start his research. 

_I need back-up for this one. Liam’s too busy, Hana’s busy charming the court, Kiara’s on media control, and Olivia’s too intimidating… oh! Drake’s free today! I think._

After sending an urgent text to Drake, Maxwell settled down for what looks to be an extensive research session.

_I’ll worry about Bertrand tomorrow._

\----

Edgewater, a week before the dinner

Cassandra was just finishing her latest writing project when the door of the sitting room swung open. Lucas rushed in just as she glanced up. There were cookie crumbs on his clothes and her last coherent thought was a dismayed _oh no_ before he ran to her seat and started bombarding her with questions. 

“MOMMY!”

A headache was forming between her eyes. _Who the fuck gave him sugar? Just before nap time too! I’ll fucking kill them._

Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile, Cassie replied, “Yes baby?”

“Are we gonna see the man on the telly? Grandma said she’s gonna see the man on the telly! Can I come too? Can I? Can I? Can I pleeease?”

_Dammit. _

“Baby –“

“Please mommy? I wanna see if he’s magic! Do you think he’s magic?”

“Lucas—“

“Is he like the stories? Can I meet him?”

Her head was pounding now. _This is a low-blow auntie. _

“Grandma said I’d have to ask you. Say yes, Mommy! Please?” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. 

_Oh god, how do I say no?_

“That’s enough, Lucas,” Cassandra said firmly. Her insides felt as though it’s churning. “Grandma and I are going to talk about it. How’s that?”

Lucas sniffled, his eyes turning glassy with tears.

_Oh no…_

“Baby—“ 

The tears were flowing. _Damn it, Auntie!_

“Shh… darling,” Cassandra ran her fingers through her son’s hair. “We just have to talk about it.”

“But that means I’m not going!” Lucas said, lip quivering.

“No, it doesn’t”

“You say it all the time! Please, Mommy? I wanna go! I’ll be good. Promise.”

_Those eyes will be the death of me._

“Lucas –“

The four-year-old shook his head, tears still flowing down his face. Cassandra felt her heart crack.

“Fine! You can go with Grandma.” She sighed. 

She was rewarded by a hug from the four-year-old. She sighed again.

“But you’ll behave you hear me? You’ll listen to Grandma and Aunt Lizzy,” she lifted him into her lap and looked him in the eye, “and you won’t wander off. Understood?”

Lucas nodded, tears were still clinging to his lashes as he beamed at his mother. “Yes, Mommy! Thank you!”

Cassandra hugged her son again.

_And don’t let him see you._

\----

The Former Queen

_ “He doesn’t want to marry me.”_

_“But he will.”_

_“With all due respect sir, he can barely hold a civil conversation with me. How is that conducive to running a kingdom?”_

_“The two of you together is already a symbol of stability. That would be enough,” he paused, “besides when you’re queen, you’ll have to power to enact the changes that you dream off. Isn’t that what you want my dear?”_

_“…yes sir.”_

_Four years and all for nothing, _Madeleine thought, scowling into her scotch. _I gave everything to this country only to be tossed aside when it’s convenient! What do I get? A failed marriage and a reputation in shambles. Well, if I’m to lose everything I worked for, then I will take you with me. _

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She turned around, posture perfect, pearls in place.

“Yes?”

“Madame, the CBC had declined your offer of an interview.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “They have been eager to accept my offers in the past.”

“They have cited that they have already committed to various engagements,” her aide replied. They hesitated, sensing her foul mood, “They have been invited by the crown to cover a prestigious event.”

She huffed out a laugh. 

“Of course they did.” _So the crown finally strikes back. That won’t be enough. _

“I can extend another invitation, Madame. Perhaps by another media outlet?”

“The big ones would just decline us. And I will not lower myself by engaging in tabloids.”

“Very good, Madame.”

The aide turned to leave.

“Wait.”

“Madame?”

“What event are they covering?”

“A state dinner ma’am. The King is to meet with various foreign dignitaries in a weeks’ time.”

Madeleine hummed.

“See if you can get me an invite.”

The aide hesitated. _Looks like I have to fire another one._

“What?”

“It’s just that, we might not be invited to such events, Madame. Considering the current political field.”

“Is my mother invited?”

“… Yes, Madame.”

“Then I’ll personally take an invitation myself. Dismissed.”

The aide scurried off. 

_Try to fight back husband mine. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I am the Queen after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys!


	6. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege, title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash

**Chapter Five: Gravity**

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone_

_“Can you see that? A future with me?” he hesitated, “with children?”_

_She took his hand, met his gaze, and smiled. _

_“We’ll have adorable kids.”_

Unbidden, the memory surfaced in his mind. Four years after he had that conversation with Cassandra, he found himself staring into another pair of brown eyes. _It’s like looking in a mirror. Or an old photograph. _

He mentally shook his head. _It can’t be. It’s just a coincidence. There’s a whole country of people that looks like me. _

But for all his rational thoughts, his reasons and logic, he can’t help but feel that this is a reunion, not a first meeting. Somehow, a part of him he didn’t know was missing had finally returned to him. His heart ached. His knees felt weak. 

Mechanically, he finished greeting the Countess. Without missing a beat, she smiled and held the little boy’s hand.

“I must apologise for my grandson’s outburst, Your Majesty. He’s an excitable child.”

“Oh, not at all, my lady. In fact, I find it charming,” Liam replied, barely remembering his training. “Though I’d like to introduce myself, if possible.” _Her grandson. Cassandra’s grandmother died before we met and she had never met her paternal grandparents either. Then it can’t be. _His heart was beating hard in his chest. _Am I disappointed or relieved?_

The Countess agreed, and the tension that he didn’t know he held was lifted. Ignoring royal protocol, he knelt down and met the little boy’s gaze. 

“Hello!” the little boy exclaimed bouncing on the balls of his feet. His grandmother cleared her throat, and the boy startled, quickly executing a bow. “Your Majesty.” He hastily added. 

Liam’s heart melted. He extended his hand for a handshake. The little boy gripped Liam’s hand. He didn’t want to let go.

“Hello,” the king replied. “My name’s Liam. Might I know yours?”

“My name’s Lucas and I’m four years old! And you’re the man from the telly!” Lucas flashed him a smile, beaming all the while.

Despite himself, Liam chuckled. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Lucas.” _The man from the telly? What does that mean?_

Behind him, his secretary cleared their throat. Reluctantly Liam stood up. After a few more seconds of pleasantries, he managed to walk away from the ambassador and his family. As Bastien whisked him away for the opening remarks, another thought came to his mind. _I know that smile. Cassie has the same smile. _His heart seemed to stop.

\----

“Champagne, Mother?”

“Thank you, darling.”

Charles stared at her. 

“What are you playing at?”

Clara let out a tinkling laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Charles. Oh, and don’t frown, darling. People might think there’s a problem.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And that would be absurd, wouldn’t it?”

Clara smiled around the rim of her champagne glass. “Yes, it would.”

“Are you torturing the man then? Dangling the possibility of a child and then taking it away? When you asked me last week to look into him, this isn’t what I envisioned.” He paused, looking around and lowering his voice further. “If that is what you’re doing, then that is just cruel Mother. I know they hurt one of ours and I understand the urge to retaliate, but you were never one for mind games and power plays.”

“That’s an interesting possibility Charles, but have you considered another?”

“And what might that other possibility be?”

“The possibility that I might be interested in testing our gracious host,” she caught his affronted expression. “Oh, do calm down, darling. I just want to get a measure of him before an inevitable reunion occurs.”

“Might have been fairer if he knew he is being tested though,” Charles mumbled as his shoulders relaxed.

“I often find that the best tests are blind. Besides, we should always measure the depth of the water before diving in.”

“Why are we diving in in the first place? I thought you hated this place?”

“Perhaps it’s time we reacquaint ourselves with our extended family. Come to our suites later, your sister and I have something to show you.”

\----

“You’ve outdone yourself, mon_ cher,_” Kiara said as she handed Hana a glass of champagne. 

Hana blushed as she accepted Kiara’s offering. “Oh, it’s nothing, really. Maxwell and Olivia helped.”

Kiara raised her eyebrow. “Hana, we’ve talked about this.”

Hana blushed once more. “Right. But they deserve the praise too.”

“And I’ll give them one when I see them. But right now I’m congratulating you.”

“Thank you, Kiara,” Hana said as she smiled, “really.”

“So, how is charming the nobility going?” Kiara asked as the two of them started to walk around the length of the room. “Is there anything we should look out for?”

“So far there’s no mention of Madeleine,” Hana answered in French. “But if Olivia’s source is right, then she might arrive with her mother.”

Kiara sighed. “Why can’t she just run back to her hovel?”

Hana stifled a laugh. “Well, you know what they say about the bad ones.”

“Perish the thought,” Kiara said with a shudder. “Although I can’t quite gauge her motivation for crashing this dinner. She has to know that this would just make her look desperate.”

Hana shrugged. “There is virtue in being bold.”

“In other circumstances perhaps. But Madeleine has always been calculating,” Kiara answered, her eyes narrowed. “Boldness is not exactly her forte. We both know she is not one for gambits.”

“Well, whatever her reasoning is,” Hana shrugged once more. “We’ve got Olivia on hand should things go south.”

Kiara sighed. It took her a few steps to realise that Hana had stopped in her tracks. Kiara turned and saw the lady standing stock still, staring across the ballroom. Confused, Kiara followed her gaze. It was the British Ambassador’s party. She turned to Hana once more, a question on the tip of her tongue when Hana subtly nodded towards the little boy beside the Ambassador. Kiara looked again. _Is she shocked that there are children during the state dinner? It might be odd but hardly scandalous._

The little boy turned and Kiara was able to see his face. Her heart lurched. There were some differences, but the resemblance was uncanny. She felt chills.

_He looks like Liam. But how? _

The two ladies stood there staring at the little boy when someone cleared their throat behind them. Kiara whirled around and saw Olivia, eyebrow arched, a glass of wine in hand. 

“What are you two gaping at? The she-demon has been spotted near the gates!”

Wordlessly, Kiara nodded towards the little boy. She saw Olivia’s hand tighten around her wine glass.

“Fuck.”

_Fuck indeed._

\----

“My lady, can We welcome you to Cordonia one more?”

Lady Harper smiled. “My family and I thank you for such a warm welcome, sir. Have I mentioned that this is my grandson’s first time abroad? He was very excited to come.”

Liam smiled, ignoring the pang he felt when the Countess referred to Lucas as her grandson. 

“I could recommend some sights to visit during your stay here, the palace gardens, for instance. Cordonia might be a small country but we have a lot to offer.”

“So my son has told me.” Countess Clara looked at him and Liam couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being scrutinised. Just as he was about to fidget, the Countess smiled (it did not really reach her eyes, Liam noted), “if you want to talk to Lucas, you can just say so Your Majesty. He’s with his Uncle Charles at the moment.”

“Oh, so Viscountess Elizabeth is his mother then?” Liam asked, trying his best to remain casual. _This is just small talk, _he reminded himself. _Earn her trust before you ask questions._

The Countess laughed. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, but that thought is just too funny,” she straightened, seeing Liam’s confusion. “I’m afraid that’s not possible. My Lizzy is of the Sapphic persuasion if you catch my meaning. She’s quite loud about it.”

“Oh. My apologies, my lady. I did not mean to presume—“

“It’s quite alright, King Liam,” she said saving him from fumbling, “I know you meant no offence. In truth, Lucas is my sister’s grandson.”

Liam tried his best to maintain his composure. He swallowed.

“I see.”

“Oh, but enough of the past,” Lady Harper said, sipping her drink, “you are more than welcome to talk to Lucas. Not that I’d blame you, he’s got his charm from his mother.” 

“Thank you, my lady. I’m sure he is a credit to you and your family.”

As he walked towards the Ambassador and his nephew, Liam couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being examined, judged from one angle to another. _But on what exactly? _He quickly set aside the thought as he approached the boy.

Lucas beamed when he caught sight of him. Liam couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“Hello!” Lucas said as Liam approached them. The Ambassador bowed and his sister curtsied. 

“Hello Lucas,” Liam said, he then nodded to Lord Charles and Lady Elizabeth. “Might I interest you and your family in a tour of the gardens later tonight? I would be remiss in my duties as the host if I don’t show you one of the best features of the palace.”

“We would be quite honoured, Your Majesty. But it will be Lucas’ bedtime in a few hours. We promised his mother that he’ll be in bed after a course or two,” Lady Elizabeth said apologetically.

“But I wanna see the garden, Aunty Lizzy! I’ll be good!”

The Ambassador and his sister hesitated.

“You can come along if you like Your Excellency, My Lady. But I give you my word that Lucas will be safe with me.”

“I’d like to come along if you don’t mind.” A voice piped up behind him. Liam turned and saw that Countess Clara had joined their little circle. “You two can keep on socialising here, but I for one would welcome some fresh air.”

Lucas let out a little cheer. Liam’s smile grew wider.

“Shall we?” he asked. 

Lucas grinned and grabbed his grandmother’s hand.

“Let’s go!”

\----

Edgewater

_The sun’s almost setting, _Cassandra mused as she looked through the windows of the sitting room. She stood up, closing her laptop and leaving it on the couch. _That means the guests are already arriving. I bet dinner will be served soon. I hope Lucas has been cooperating. State dinners can be stuffy and boring. Is he behaving?_

_Has he seen Liam yet?_

_Has Liam seen Lucas yet?_

_Why did I agree to this in the first place?_

She sighed. Cassandra opened her laptop again. It showed an airline’s website. The destination was Cordonia.

_Could I really go back there? Should I? But what about my family here?_

_He’s divorced, yes. But showing up there after years of no contact? With a little boy too. What if he really believed those photos? What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he doesn’t want me? _

_What about Lucas?_

\----

The Palace’s Garden, Cordonia

Clara walked a few paces behind Liam and Lucas. She could barely keep up with the stream of questions that her grandson was asking the King. To his credit, Liam was attentive, actively listening and patiently answering the four-year-old’s questions. He seemed relaxed and in his element, trained to perfection. But Clara’s sharp eyes did not miss the way the monarch could barely take his eyes away from the child, a question silently asked every time he turned to Lucas.

The pair stopped in front of a tree. Liam turned to Lucas and said, “This is the centre of the maze. You win maze tag when you reach this tree.”

Lucas oohed and aahed, as he reached out and touched the tree. He peeked to one side and gasped.

“Oh! A swing!” Lucas exclaimed, and the King froze for a moment before offering to push the child on the swing. Then the pair looked at her for permission. She chuckled. After Clara gave her assent, Liam still kept on glancing at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. 

_I wager you’re too wary to ask me if he’s yours. _She’d seen the way he reacted to the child. _This one’s quick on the uptake. That’s a good sign. You’re already a step ahead of your nobles._

Remaining composed this evening had taken all her willpower. These are the people who stood by and let her niece be humiliated. Some of them even relished the chance to drag Cassie’s name through the mud. 

Having Charlie look into the events that happened in that same ballroom years ago had been illuminating. It certainly shed a light on why after everything that happened, Cassandra would still be quick to defend Liam. 

_She tries to hide it. Denies it to herself on most days. But she still loves him. _

Looking at the way Liam was staring Lucas, Clara is stuck with the feeling that her niece’s affection is returned. 

Smiling at Lucas, Clara’s mind wandered to the journal she had brought with her. _If Cordelia’s right, then the King Father’s death means Cassandra and Lucas can come back here if she chooses to. My family might be safe. _

Looking at the father and son at the centre of the maze, Clara imagines that dear Cassie would go back here, one way or another. 

\----

“Are you sure the girls will be fine?”

“Relax hun. The royal staff is more than capable of handling the twins for a night.”

Katie nodded, shoulders easing up a little. “Right. But can we still call them after dinner?”

Leo nodded and said, “We can even check up on them later if you want. They won’t notice if we slip away for a bit.”

Katie smiled and squeezed his hand. 

Before Leo could continue to reassure his wife, he noticed Olivia stalking towards them with Kiara and Lady Hana in tow. _Huh, I didn’t know Liv had friends._

“Uh…” Katie trailed off beside him. “Leo, what _did_ you do?”

Leo looked at his wife, his eyebrows drawn. “I don’t think I did anything…” 

Both husband and wife looked on with confusion as Olivia approached the pair.

Before either of them could ask anything, the Scarlet Duchess had passed the nobles and staff still mingling near the entrance and had grabbed both of their arms.

“We have a situation and we need both of you to distract the she-demon.”

Leo and Katie exchanged a glance. Katie shrugged.

“I don’t mind.”

Olivia raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Really?”

His wife smirked then replied, “She never really got over the fact that Leo broke their years-old engagement to marry me. That should be enough of a distraction.”

Olivia smirked. “Oh, I’d love to see this.”

Leo raised an eyebrow and readied a retort when his wife elbowed him. Lady Hana cleared her throat.

“There’s another matter,” she said, turning the attention on her. “There’s a little boy in the British Ambassador’s party and well…” she trailed off.

_What now?_

“He looks like Liam.” Kiara supplied seeing Leo’s confusion. 

“_What_?”

Olivia sighed, impatient. “It’s better to show you.”

With that, she stirred Leo and Katie towards a corner and directed their gaze to a little boy chattering away with Liam. 

_Huh. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Liam had a love child with someone. _

_Does this mean I’m finally an uncle?_

“Oh, my…” Katie murmured.

“Look alive,” Olivia said, interrupting Leo’s musings, “she-demon’s just arrived.”

“Well then,” Leo sighed as he extended an arm towards his wife, “I assume that aside from pissing her off, we also have to prevent her from seeing Liam’s mini-me?”

Katie hooked her arm with his. “I think that goes without saying, hun.”

\----

The Beaumont Estate, Ramsford

He was having a headache. _If I have to skim through another document, I’m gonna throw myself off the building. We’ve found a mention of the place. Is that clue not enough? We should just go there now, really. _

Drake stood up, stretching this way and that to try and fight the sleepiness that was threatening to come over him. He understood the need to be covert, and the threat of hackers is a real concern, but he would kill to just have a computer do this job for him. _I should have stayed in as part of the security at the dinner, even if it means putting up with Olivia’s barbs. _

“Continue the investigation he said,” Drake muttered as he walked around the room, “keep up appearance he said. When Maxwell gets back here, I’m gonna let him have it.” 

He groaned. _God, I sound like Bertrand_. Drake shuddered. 

Deciding to fix himself a drink, he began to walk out of the room. He paused at the doorway.

“Can’t have the staff see what we’re looking at.”

Drake doubled back and collected the papers on the desk. Deciding to put them in the drawer, for the time being, he opened the first one. It was full of loose papers. 

Grumbling, Drake took the papers from the drawer and placed them next to the gathered documents. 

“I can’t believe I’m more organised than this,” he muttered.

As he finished stuffing the documents into the drawer, his eyes caught a name.

**Savannah Walker**

Drake blinked. He picked up the paper with shaking hands.

Underneath the name was an address.

An hour later, the skeleton staff at the Beaumont estate would see Drake Walker walking out of the doors, practically shaking with anger. They then heard his car take off, disappearing into the night.

\----

The Palace

She held her head high as the herald who looked visibly uncomfortable, exited the foyer, presumably to announce her into the ballroom. Her mother shook her head and sighed. Madeleine glanced at her as they started walking toward the doors. 

“What now, Mother.”

“This will get people talking.”

“I thought you liked gossip?”

“Not when we’re walking towards the lion’s den.”

“Oh, please. We have Aunt Regina and half the court on our side.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, dear. Regina’s beginning to rebuild her relationship with Liam. Or so I’ve heard.”

“Then we still have the court and the media on our side.”

They were almost at the door.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that either.”

Madeleine raised an eyebrow.

“They will be if they know what’s good for them.”

Adelaide glanced at her. 

“After your Reign of Terror, I doubt they’ll be too eager to ally with you.”

Madeleine opened her mouth to retort when the doors opened. 

The nobles gathered near the entrance avoided her eyes. Madeleine narrowed her eyes but still held her head high as they entered the ballroom. A cursory glance of the room told her that Liam wasn’t at his throne. _Probably talking to some dignitaries. No matter, I’ll see him soon enough. _

“Well, I’ll be damned. It’s Maddy!” a voice behind her said. Her heart lurched. She turned around. Standing before her, wearing a suit was her former fiancé. On his arm was the woman who ruined Madeleine’s first chance of becoming Queen. Ignoring her narrowed eyes, Leo turned towards her mother.

“Hey, Adelaide! It’s been a while!” he inclined his head towards his wife. “May I introduce my wife, Katie?”

“Hello, dear. I must say, that gown is stunning!”

The minx smiled. “Thank you, Your Grace. It’s a pleasure to meet _you_.”

Adelaide’s smile grew. Madeleine could feel herself glower.

“Mother,” she interrupted, her voice clipped, “I think Duchess Joelle wants a word.”

“Hm… Joelle is fun at parties,” Adelaide said, glancing at Madeleine. “I’d leave you youngsters to your conversation.”

Madeleine barely glanced at her mother as the Duchess flounced off to join her peers. Her gaze was fixed on Leo’s wife. The woman met her eyes without flinching. 

“How are you finding the festivities, Madeleine?” Katie asked.

“I see that you’ve forgotten royal etiquette. It’s _Countess _Madeleine, Katie,” Madeleine retorted, “and it’s quite the prestigious event. I’m sure you’ve rarely seen the like.” 

Leo tensed but stayed silent. His wife just smiled.

“Well, if we’re going to address each other by our titles, then I suppose you must call me Mrs Rys,” the shorter woman smirked, “that shouldn’t be hard to remember, seeing as I’m the only one with that title.”

Leo smirked, drawing his wife close to his side.

“Oh, do lighten up Maddy! Let’s not add etiquette to an already stuffy occasion.”

“Oh yes, we’re all friends here,” she paused then added, “Well most of us.”

Madeleine felt herself tense. _What do they know?_

Leo perked up. “Hun, there’s Anna de Luca,” indicating to the journalist near where they’re standing. “She was the one that asked to interview you.”

_What?_

“Oh, then I’d better talk to her before dinner starts. Talk schedule and all,” she looked at Madeleine. “If you’ll excuse me, my lady.”

Without waiting for a response, she turned her back to Madeleine and strutted towards the reporter.

“Bless, Anna,” Leo mused, “she was quite eager to score an interview. But, you know all about that, don't you Maddy?”

Madeleine scowled. “Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? It’s not as though you’ve spent years calling me a nickname I don’t like.”

“Have you come here to gloat?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Gloat what? That I married the love of my life or that my brother divorced you?”

Madeleine opened her mouth for a retort that never came.

“Face it, Maddy. There’s nothing here for you. Especially since you’ve been badmouthing the host of this party.”

“You don’t know that,” she shot back. “I’m still the rightful queen.”

“So what?” Leo shrugged. “You’ve alienated the nobility since you became queen. The media, your last ace, is losing interest. So why continue?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand the intricacies of politics, Leo.”

Leo huffed out a laugh then shot her a look. It was achingly familiar. Madeleine glanced at him. The young girl within her still longs for some affection. Feasting on the scraps he tossed her all those years ago. Her pearls felt tight against her throat. _You gave these to me, remember?_

She shook her head.

We’ve always been taught how important reputation is. Kill the figure and a dozen will take his place. Destroy the power structure, the trust, the _reputation,_ and he’s as good as dead.

“So that’s what you’re after,” Leo murmured and she startled, horror quickly taking over her, “you’ve gone down and you want to take everything else with you. You’ll bring us all to our own graves. All because you were denied a crown.”

_Shit. _

Madeleine felt as though she was suddenly dunked underwater. Her vision blurred. She dimly heard the bell signalling the start of the dinner, sound travelling towards her slowly. 

“Well,” he said, clapping her shoulder. “It was nice talking to you, Maddy.”

_What have I done?_

Her entire being was submerged in water and it was slowly freezing over. She could vaguely see Leo’s back as he walked towards the double-doors. Her feet refused to move, frozen solid by the horror that gripped her throat. Around her, people were making their way towards the dining room. _That’s where I should be. But why can’t I move?_

Time seemed to slow down, like water reduced to a trickle. _I have to go…_

Slowly, painstakingly, she spun around towards the outer doors.

And walked. Just another ghost inside the palace walls.

At the doorway, she turned for one last look.

That was when she saw him.

A little boy holding an elder woman’s hand. Foreigners perhaps, but that was hardly what caught her attention.

The little boy looked just like Liam.

For a moment the boy turned, and she caught sight of his eyes and suddenly, she remembered another lady, another foreigner. It was in the way he tilted his head and in the shade of brown in those eyes. Another ghost from years ago. One that stood between her and Liam throughout their whole marriage.

Her mind went blank. She whirled around and stumbled out into the night. 

\----

_“The grounds are secure Your Grace.”_

A passing server whispered to Olivia. Granting her a subtle nod, the Scarlet Duchess then walked towards the dining room, where most of the guests had already gathered. 

Maxwell was waiting for her on the other side of the door. The look on his face gave her pause. 

“What is it?” apprehension colouring her tone.

“Drake’s gone.”

Olivia seized his arm and dragged him near the corner of the room, mindful of eyes and ears that might be trained their way.

“What do you mean _gone?” _she hissed.

“The staff just saw him storming out of the estate!” Maxwell said, doing his best to lower his voice. “I don’t know what caused it, I swear!”

Olivia let out an aggravated sigh. 

“D’you think — “Maxwell began, hesitating at the face of her ire.

“That he rushed off to find Cassandra because of your little clue? Probably. Who knows?”

“But we had a plan! Why would he do that?”

“I assume it has a little bit to do with the little flame he still carries for her,” she shot him a look, “as to your last question, we all know that he’s got an impulsive streak.”

“But this isn’t like him at all!”

“Hm. You’re right about that,” Olivia narrowed her eyes. “Tell me, Maxwell: Is there _anything_ in your estate that might set him off?”

Maxwell gulped, his eyes wide. _Bingo. _

“Urgh. I’ll send some of my people after his trail. We’ll sort it out once we find him.”

“What if we don’t find him?”

“He’ll go back here sooner or later,” she bared her teeth, “and he will not like what he finds.”

\----

Later that night, the guest bedrooms in the Palace 

Clara watched as her son flipped through their cousin’s journal. After a few moments, she stood up and checked on the four-year-old safely tucked in her bed, safely sleeping. 

“Good Lord,” Charles said from his seat. Clara turned back toward her son.

“Indeed.”

“And to think he was also the mastermind behind Cassie’s scandal.”

“In a way, I suppose we should be thankful that that’s all he did,” Elizabeth added from her perch on the bed. “However despicable that was.”

“He, uh, took care of a whole family just because they were associated with a dissenting group.” Charles countered.

“Murdered, Charles. You can say it. He murdered a whole family, down to their little baby, just because they disagreed with his policies and dared form a group over it,” Clara sighed, “he also orchestrated the disappearance of several aristocrats. Goodness knows that’s just another word for murder, too.”

“But he changed.” Even as he said it, Charles grimaced. 

“Yes, after cousin Cordelia gave him a son,” Elizabeth answered. “I saw him earlier, by the way. You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve heard about him.”

“And to think he could have been King,” Charles mused. “Although I find his younger brother more agreeable.”

“Of course, you do,” Clara said with a chuckle. “Liam’s a more capable King than Leo. That’s as plain as night and day. Thank goodness they don’t share the same mother.”

Charles glanced at Lucas. “Then this means that our little Lucas is actually a prince.”

Clara shrugged. “That depends.”

Charles leaned towards his mother. “Depends on what mother?”

“On what Cassie chooses of course. Technically, Lucas is still the King’s bastard.”

“What else would Cassie choose? Her name’s been cleared, her lover’s divorced and pining for her if tonight was any indication and the man who orchestrated her scandal’s long dead.”

Clara raised an eyebrow. 

“Exactly. It’s too easy.”

“You’re complaining that things are too easy?” Elizabeth said as she and Charles shared a befuddled look. 

“Yes, darlings. From what this journal has told us, Constantine was a master manipulator and a tyrant to boot. He was obsessed with his legacy. He changed his tune and sheathed his claws but that does not mean it’s still not there.”

“The man’s dead mother,” Elizabeth said. “Even you can admit there’s not much he can do beyond the grave.”

Clara sighed. Charles raised his eyebrows.

“Unless you’re concerned about something else?” Charles added. “Two little birds leaving the nest, perhaps?”

Clara scowled. Charles had the gall to chuckle and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Clara changed the subject. 

“Aren’t you the least bit curious about why he tried so hard to prevent them from reaching Cassandra?”

“I’d imagine that’s because she’s also a Foredale,” Charles stood up and walked towards the window, “Cousin Cordelia was fortunate enough to escape with her life, let alone with that journal and all its secrets. You said it yourself, Mother. The man’s obsessed with his legacy. Imagine finding that one of his son’s suitors was related to his first wife. Of course, he’ll try to eliminate the threat.”

“Perhaps.”

Her son turned to look at her. “I know you’re worried. I am too. But there’s no need to rush just yet, nor is there any use. Let’s just take this one day at a time and figure this out.”

Clara nodded, her thoughts swirling.

“Are we going to tell her?” Elizabeth asked into the silence that covered the room.

“… I don’t know,” Clara answered. 

\----

The Lady 

Hana sighed as soon as her mother closed the door. Lorelai had been nearly impossible to shake earlier. Thankfully, Rashad had offered to distract her parents while she kept track of the nobles at the dinner.

They are her parents, yes, but Hana was tired. An ambitious mother and a guilty, well-meaning father. Years of neglect and impossibly high expectations. Their insistence that all this was for her own good. _But now that I’ve secured a suitable match, what comes next? A decade of my mother hovering near to instruct me on how to be a proper wife? Am I going to be their pawn forever? Why can’t they leave me be? They insist on moulding me to be the ever accomplished, capable lady then turn around and say that they must hold my hand at every step. _

Hana shook her head. _Now is not the time for morose thoughts, as Kiara would say._

_Kiara. _Hana smiled at the thought of her. _Maybe I am not the daughter you want me to be, but at least there’s someone who sees me for me._

Her phone vibrated, snapping her out of her thoughts. It was Maxwell.

** _Emergency meeting! Usual place in an hour._ **

Hana quickly got up. Her room was the closest to their usual meeting place. The corridors were still and silent. She quickly slipped inside Liam’s private study.

Kiara was already in the room.

“Do you have any idea why they called a meeting?”

Kiara shook her head. “_Non, mon cher. _Although I suspect it might be because of the little boy earlier.”

Hana came closer and Kiara took her hand. Hana laid her head on Kiara’s shoulder. Together, the two ladies sat in comfortable silence for a while.

Olivia was the next one to enter.

“Urgh. Express your affection somewhere else.”

Hana could practically see Kiara roll her eyes. She chuckled.

“Are we going to discuss the little boy?”

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose. “That among other things.”

“Other things?” Kiara echoed.

“It’s better to talk when we’re all here.”

“We’re here!” Maxwell said as he rushed through the door, Liam following behind.

Hana’s eyebrows furrowed. “Where’s Drake?”

Olivia scowled and Maxwell fidgeted. Liam looked out the window, his gaze far off.

“That’s why we’re here,” Olivia spat out. “Bastard’s runoff.”

Liam frowned. “We don’t know that, Olivia.”

“No. But we know that he booked a flight and ran away.”

“Where exactly? The UK?” Kiara asked, straightening up. Hana missed the warmth.

“No…” Maxwell mumbled. “He’s gone to Paris.”

“Why Paris?” Hana asked. “The clue you found and –“she hesitated looking at Liam.

“And Lucas is from a county in England,” Liam finished for her. He turned towards them. “His grandmother is the Countess of Edgewater.”

Hana’s eyes widened. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Olivia standing still with Maxwell’s shocked face at her side. Beside her, Hana felt Kiara tense.

“I think— “Liam’s voice broke. “Lucas might be my son.”


	7. Eyes on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege, title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash

**Chapter Six: Eyes on You**

_Life, it gets louder now_

_Can’t stop it, won’t slow down_

_Lost in this, all I can do_

_Is keep my eyes on you_

It took three rings before someone answered her call.

“Mommy?”

Cassandra smiled, relief flooding into her system. “Hey, baby. How’s holiday going?”

“Good! Grandma and me ate lotsa apples!”

“Did they taste good?”

“Sometimes.” She can see him shrug in her mind’s eye. She chuckled.

“Are you going to bring me some?”

“Yes! And a hat! Mommy, I got you a hat!”

Cassie’s cheeks hurt from smiling too much. “Is that so? I hope it’s a nice hat.”

“It’s got lotsa flowers, Mommy. It’s a nice hat.”

Cassandra let out a laugh. “Alright then. I’ll wear it when you guys get home.”

There was a muffled voice in the background. It sounded like a question. 

“Mommy, can I go with Aunt Lizzy to the beach? I wanna find a seashell.”

“Is Grandma coming with you?” 

“Nuh-uh. She’s got grown-up stuff to do,” he mumbled into the phone. “Please, Mommy? I’m gonna bring you a shell too!”

“As long as you stay with Aunt Lizzy, love.”

“I will! I’ll be a good boy!”

“Alright then,” Cassie heard the muffled voice again. “Is that Grandma?”

“Yeah…” Lucas answered. “She wants ta talk to you,” he paused as the muffled voice spoke again. Lucas spoke into the phone again, his voice louder this time. “Call me again, Mommy! Love you!”

“Love you too, baby.”

There was a shuffle and an exclamation from Lucas, then silence. Before she could panic, Cassie heard her aunt’s voice. 

“Hello, dear.” _She must have moved to a quieter place. _

“Hey, Auntie. How’d dinner go?” _Did they see each other?_ Her unspoken question hung in the air.

Her aunt sighed. “Do you really want to know, love?”

Cassandra froze. Her fingers felt numb. 

“They saw each other then.”

\----

** _Are you alright?_ **

Still no answer. Liam sighed. _Years of Drake’s friendship taught me more about patience than my lessons ever did._

Faintly, he heard Lucas’ voice through the door. He raised his hand to knock when he heard it.

“… Call me again Mommy! Love you!”

Liam paused. His heart was hammering in his chest. _Was that…?_

Before he could act, the door opened. He quickly tried to muster a pleasant expression. The look that Lady Elizabeth shot him made him wonder if it worked. He rushed to apologise for eavesdropping, but before either adult could say anything, Lucas had launched himself from the sofa and had clung to one of Liam’s legs. 

“Mr Liam!” he said, looking up at Liam, beaming and grinning ear to ear. 

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from him. He raised his hand, hesitating before placing it on Lucas’ head. “Good morning Lucas. How are you today?”

“I’m good! Are we gonna play at the beach today, Mr Liam?”

“Well, that depends on whether your grandma agreed to let you go today.”

“Oh, Mother said yes,” Lady Elizabeth piped up from the doorway. Liam and Lucas both startled and looked at her. He quickly straightened and set Lucas on his feet. Liam could feel his ears burning. He cleared his throat. 

“I’m er, glad to hear that. My car is ready to depart whenever you’re ready.”

Lucas tugged at Liam’s hand. Liam knelt to the boy’s (_his son?_) height. 

“Are there seashells on the beach?”

“Oh yes. Are you going to collect some?”

Lucas nodded. “I’m bringing one to my Mommy.”

_What’s her name?_ He wanted to ask. At the corner of his eye, he saw that Lady Elizabeth had gone towards the bed where a duffle bag was being packed by an older woman. No one was looking their way. This was his chance. 

He opened his mouth to ask.

“Lucas, have you got your things ready?” the Countess’ question gave Liam pause. _Perhaps later._ He rose to his feet as the Countess stepped into the room. She curtsied when she saw him. 

“Your Majesty.”

“Please My Lady, there’s no need for formalities. We are all friends here. You may just call me Liam.”

“Of course… Liam. You can call me Clara then.” She nodded at him then turned to Lucas. “Why don’t you look and see if nanny brought all your things, dear?”

Lucas shrugged. “Okay, Grandma,” he tugged on Liam’s hand again. “D’you wanna see my stuff?”

Countess Clara chuckled, “I’m afraid I have to talk to Liam first, Lucas. You can show him your toys later on the beach.”

“Okay!” With that, the four-year-old went toward the bed. Liam forced himself to focus on the Countess.

“I’m glad you accepted my invitation, Clara.”

“We should be the ones thanking you, Liam. You’ve taken time away from your duties just to play chaperone to us.”

“It’s no trouble at all. If anything, I should be thanking you and your family,” at the Countess’ questioning look, he added, “It has given me the perfect opportunity to take a breather.”

Lady Harper chuckled. “Well, I’m glad we could be of service.”

“I’m ready!” Lucas exclaimed as he joined them again. He took Liam’s hand. “Let’s go!”

“Well, then. I promise to bring them back safe and sound Clara.”

“I’ll hold you onto that, Liam.”

\----

Paris

The apartment was small and cluttered. That was Drake’s first thought when he first stepped inside his sister’s apartment for the first time. Five years of separation had been kinder to her than to him. The Walker siblings stood in front of each other, barely meeting each other’s eyes, the silence between them too big and heavy for the small Parisian apartment. 

Drake was the first one to crack. 

“So…” he trailed off.

Savannah’s eyes snapped to him. 

“So…” she echoed. Drake cleared his throat.

“Listen, Drake — “Savannah began. Drake looked at his sister, noticing the changes that five years had given her. Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a door opening. Drake turned towards the sound.

“Mama?” 

\----

The Beach

“Look, Mr Liam! Look!” Lucas exclaimed as he tugged Liam into another direction. Liam marvelled at his enthusiasm. Liam had shown him how to find sand dollars and starfishes and in turn, Lucas runs about presenting him with all kinds of little finds. 

_Maybe I should have invited Leo and the twins._ But Liam was reluctant to share his time with Lucas with anyone else. _Just this once, let me spend time with him_. _I might not get another chance. _

“That shell is wonderful Lucas. You’ve got quite the eye for colours.”

The boy beamed. “Really?”

“Oh yes,” Liam answered grinning. “Do you enjoy colouring?”

“Yes! Mommy said I’ll use watercolours when I turn five!” he scrunched his face. “It’s going to be so far away.”

Liam chuckled. “Well.. I could give you art supplies later, if you’d like.”

Lucas let out a cheer and then launched himself into Liam’s arms. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Liam hugged him back. He felt a lump forming in his throat. He blinked, eyesight suddenly blurred. After a moment, Lucas wiggled in his arms. Clearing his throat, Liam reluctantly let go of the child. Looking around, he noticed that they ended up near the path towards the falls. 

Looking around, he spotted Lady Elizabeth still tanning herself on the beach, seemingly asleep.

“Lucas, would you like to come with me? I’d like to show you something.”

He offered his hand to Lucas. The little boy took it immediately. 

“Okay.” 

Liam led the child into the path. Lucas’ reaction to the waterfall did not disappoint. The boy stood there gaping at the sight. Liam remembered a similar reaction four years ago. _They have the same eyes,_ he realised. _The same shade. I’d know those eyes anywhere. _

He shook his head and cleared his throat. He pondered if he should tell the story behind the waterfall. _But he’s too young_, he thought. _Perhaps next time… if there is a next time._

“Lucas?”

The boy turned towards him. _It’s now or never._

“Yes, Mr Liam?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure!”

“Could you tell me your mommy’s name?”

Lucas’ eyebrows furrowed.

“Why?”

Liam’s heart pounded in his chest. _Because I think you’re my son. Because I hope with all my heart, that you’re our child._

“Well, if I’m going to send you more art supplies for your birthday, I would need a name to send it to,” Liam said, lightly. 

Lucas’ eyes widened. “I’m getting more watercolours on my birthday?”

Despite his anxious state, Liam managed a smile and a nod.

“That’s why I need to know Lucas,” he said, gaze never leaving the boy. “What’s your mommy’s name?”

The four-year-old furrowed his eyebrows then answered, “Mommy. I call her Mommy…”

Liam felt his shoulders fall. Seeing his expression, Lucas quickly added, “Grandma Clara calls her Cassandra.”

\----

Nevrakis townhouse

“Here are the document sent by Lady Kiara, Your Grace.”

Still busy with the report on Madeleine, Olivia motioned for him to leave it by her desk. A moment passed. She looked up, and he’s still there. She raised an eyebrow. 

“This better be good.”

“Lady Kiara said I might have to stay and assist you with the documents.”

“Is that so?” _Kiara would never say that. She’ll come here herself if that’s the case. _

“Yes, ma’am. She was quite adamant about it.” 

_Oh, really?_ She looked at him closely. Dark hair, glasses and brown eyes. Polished and professional. Just another staff member. His stance gave her pause. Was he in the military before being the secretary to the Palace Representative?

“Right. Well, that won’t be necessary…” she trailed off. _What’s this one’s name again?_

“Justin, Your Grace,” he said with a straight face.

_Huh. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that this one had a noble’s training. _

“Justin,” she echoed. “You can run back to Kiara. If I need any clarification, I’ll let her know.”

“Very good, Your Grace.” _Oh, don’t look so disappointed. You still won’t get anything if you stayed here._

He bowed and left the room. She went to her desk and called her secretary. After they made sure that the room was secure, Olivia spoke again.

“I want you to look into Kiara’s secretary.”

Her secretary looked confused but complied. 

_Something else is going on here and I don’t like it. _

\----

The Royal Palace

Lucas was nestled in his arms when they came back from the beach. The child had exhausted himself and then fell asleep on Liam’s lap on their way back. He did not want to let go. Cassandra. His mother’s Cassandra. He looked out of the window. _Is that why you left? Because I was too late? What happened to you, Cassie? _ He looked at the child cradled in his arms. _How can I make amends?_

“I’ve never seen him take to someone so fast.” Lady Elizabeth mused beside him. “He’s usually the quiet one in his playgroup.” She looked at him, eyes sharp and assessing. “He must really like you.”

Liam smiled as he looked at Lucas once more. “I admit, I’m finding it quite hard to picture him as the quiet one.”

“Oh, he’s a little terror when he’s at home. Always running about and getting into all sorts of messes. He’s a free spirit, our Lucas.”

The car stopped at the Palace doors. Their time was coming to a close. Liam was suddenly worried he won’t be able to carry the child any longer. He spoke before thinking.

“I’d like to carry him back, my lady. If that’s not too forward?”

Lady Elizabeth’s expression hinted surprise before she agreed. He ignored all the curious stares as he walked towards their suites, Lucas still in his arms. 

Countess Clara was waiting for them when he entered their room. Liam’s eyebrows furrowed when he saw his brother sitting on the sofa, expression inscrutable. Leo saw how Liam carried the boy and his eyes softened. _Does he know? _Liam wondered.

Something unspoken hung in the air.

“Your Majesty,” she said. “Please, take a seat.”

Sensing the tension, Lady Elizabeth gently took Lucas from Liam’s arms. With a significant look between her and the countess, she went to the bedroom and closed the door. 

Liam followed them with his eyes, all too aware of the expectant looks his brother and the countess was giving him. It was only after the door closed that he turned and moved towards the sofa, taking a seat beside Leo. 

“Would you two like some tea?” the countess asked.

Liam opened his mouth, about to refuse, but Leo spoke before he could. 

“Tea would be wonderful, thank you, my lady.”

Liam glanced at his brother, perplexed. Leo discreetly elbowed him.

“A cup for me as well, my lady if you would be so kind.”

Countess Clara smiled, then motioned to the elderly woman that Liam assumed was Lucas’ nanny. Clara noticed Liam’s glance. She spoke.

“Briar is an old friend, and one of my most trusted confidants. She took care of my children and now takes care of Lucas.”

The tea set was placed in front of them. A moment of silence passed as they each took a cup and drank. Liam’s mind was abuzz with questions.

Leo was the first one to speak. “So… my lady. To what do we owe this pleasure?”

Clara raised an eyebrow. “You’re the direct one then. Interesting.” She set her cup on the coffee table and sat straight. For a moment Liam was reminded of the etiquette teacher that he and Leo once had. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the countess placed a leather-bound journal on the table between them. 

It was simple and old, but well-made. On the corner was an inscription. 

Liam was confused. _I’ve seen those initials before… _

He noticed that Leo had tensed beside him. Then it clicked. _Those were his mother’s initials. Before she married our father. But how?_

“I would assume that you two are familiar with these initials?”

Leo stared, not responding. Liam cleared his throat. A beat passed. Finally, his brother spoke.

“Those are my birth mother’s initials.” His eyes snapped towards the countess, confusion clear for all to see, “Why is this with you?”

Countess Clara leaned back in her chair. “Cordelia is a distant cousin of ours.”

Liam’s eyebrows rose. The brothers both leaned in at the same time. Clara stopped their questions with a gesture. “I think both of you should read it before any questions are asked.”

She pushed the journal towards them. Liam exchanged a look with his brother. 

“We’ll be leaving in a few days. That should be enough time to read the important parts.”

She stood up, Liam and his brother following her still confused. 

“I’ll catch up later,” Liam muttered to Leo. His brother nodded and with a nod to the Countess, left the room. Liam straightened, then turned to face the Countess of Edgewater. 

“Countess Clara, I was wondering if I might ask you a different question.”

Clara turned to him. A knowing glint in her eyes. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

“I—“now that he was standing face to face with the lady, Liam was suddenly filled with doubts. Questions popped into his head. They all had his father’s voice. _I need to know, _he reminded himself. With that thought, he forged ahead.

“Yes?”

“I need to ask—no, I need to know, my lady,” he looked straight into the Countess’ eyes. “Is Lucas my son?”

Her expression did not change, but he noticed that she tensed. There was a long pause. The Countess opened her mouth to answer but hesitated.

Liam’s heart was beating hard in his chest.

“It’s not that hard to answer, my Lady.”

The Countess just looked at him. Unsure but not unkind.

He sighed.

“Can I take that as a yes then?”

“Your Majesty, I think the answer has already crossed your mind.”

\----

Leo had decided to check on Katie and the girls before reading anything from the journal. A small voice in his head whispered that he was just procrastinating. He brushed it aside. _I abdicated partly to get away from this life and all its schemes. Why is it still following me after all these years?_

He fixed himself a drink when he arrived at Liam’s office. Looking around the space, he noticed a framed photograph on his brother’s desk. Curious, we wandered over for a look. It was a photo of him and Cassandra. 

“Oh, Liam,” he said sadly. Times like these, he was reminded that for every day he has as a free man is a day that his brother had to face alone in this court. He shook his head. _Are you happy now old man?_

Leo turned to the door as it opened. His brother came in, eyes looking a bit red. Leo walked over and poured him a glass. Liam accepted the glass, his movement almost mechanical as he sat down on the lounge chair. 

“Dare I ask what happened?”

Liam spoke, his voice hoarse. “I asked her if Lucas is my son.”

Leo joined his brother on the chair, “and?”

“She did not tell me a thing,” Liam sighed. “Told me that the answer already crossed my mind.”

_That’s basically a yes,_ Leo thought. Looking at his brother’s glum expression, he held back his comment. Leo clapped him on the shoulder instead.

“I’m sorry, brother.” 

Liam set his glass down and rubbed his face. “That’s not all.”

“Was else happened?”

“I asked Lucas for his mother’s name.”

Leo straightened up. “And?”

“He said that his mother’s name is Cassandra.”

“Does that mean –”

“Probably.”

“He’s gotta be. I mean, have you seen him?”

Liam sighed. “That proves nothing.”

“What? Do you want me to dig up some pictures of you when you were younger? Liam, he looks exactly like you.”

His brother shook his head, “He’s got Cassie’s eyes.”

Leo raised a skeptical eyebrow. “If you say so,” he smirked, “after all, you were the one who stared into them for goodness knows how long.”

Liam blushed. Leo shook his head but smiled. “If anything, that just proves that he is your son,” he glanced at Liam, “unless you’ve been running around with someone else these last four years.”

The horror in Liam’s face made Leo laugh. His brother elbowed him. “Stop it.”

Leo’s laughter eventually stopped. Silence enveloped the brothers. Both of them finished their drinks. 

“Let’s get dinner,” Leo said.

“I’ll alert the kitchens.”

“Not here, brother. I know a place.”

Liam hesitated, but he nodded. 

Half an hour later, sitting at the back of an out of the way diner, the brothers looked over the journal. _Cordelia hadn’t responded to my email. But now that we figured out where Edgewater is, I don’t see why we need to look into her journal too._ Looking between the journal and his brother, Leo mentally shrugged._ Eh, might as well._

“It’s written in Greek,” Liam muttered. “Should we really look into her private journal? We’re invading her privacy.”

“Eh,” Leo waved his hand, “who cares? Let’s just get to the bottom of this.”

The journal entries weren’t long. The journal itself wasn’t filled to the brim. It was old. One might say harmless, even. The events described within the pages, however, could have, and still could, destroy their father. 

Accounts of how Constantine solidified power during his early years had been glossed over by their teachers when they were young. It was just a typical succession they said. The then crown prince Constantine had selected a bride during his own social season, who ended up becoming Leo’s birth mother, then worked tirelessly to bring about peace and economic growth in a previously overlooked European country. Those were the stories recorded in the history books. It was the story that the entire world knew. 

Growing up in the palace, Leo had known that not everything was as it seemed. The contents of the journal proved his views to be true. There was no peaceful transition. Constantine wasted no time in consolidating his power when he became king, using whatever means necessary. 

He took what he wanted and gave no concessions; Cordelia wrote that everything was in black and white and you are either with him or against him. Her fear and horror seemed to jump out at every new revelation. She described in detail how dissenting forces were ripped out, root and stem. Entire families quietly disappeared. The Severus clan wiped out. Protest leaders vanished, never to be heard of again. The slightest sign of dissent was mercilessly crushed. Cordelia described a reign of terror with Constantine at its head, the years producing a constant flood of blood, slowly rising and suffocating her. 

Things seemed to slow to a trickle when Leo was born. Constantine, briefly satisfied by the absolute power he gained, turned towards the future and his legacy. He had an image of Cordonia in his mind, Cordelia wrote. It was to be his legacy, with Leo as his successor. The killings seemed to stop. They all dared to breathe. 

The journal entries stopped there. The brothers sat in tense silence.

“That bastard,” Leo spit out.

Liam sat still, eyes distant. “That must be why she left,” he muttered. “He made it look that she couldn’t handle the pressures of being queen.”

“When he was just being a fucking tyrant.” Leo fumed.

“I’m not one to speak ill of the dead but—“

“Fuck him.” Leo finished for Liam.

His brother nodded. Leo shook his head. “There’s something I don’t understand.”

“Which one?” Liam asked wryly. “The murders or the blackmails?”

Leo shook his head again. “No… why would a countess in England have this in the first place?”

“You heard her… they were cousins.”

“But why hide it there?”

“Your guess is as good as mine brother.”

Leo leaned back in his chair. A realisation came to him. “He had her investigated.”

Liam looked confused. “Pardon?”

“Cassandra. The bastard had her investigated, remember?”

Liam hung his head, “Yes…” he trailed off then snapped his head towards Leo’s direction, “are you implying—“

“That he found out she was related to Cordelia and got her out of the picture? Yeah. Think about it, Liam. This was his modus operandi since the seventies!” 

“If that is true, then that would make you and Cassie cousins.”

Leo shrugged. “If it hadn’t been for father dearest, she would have been my sister-in-law by now. Besides, you two aren’t related. But you know what this means, right?”

“What?”

“Cassandra _is _Lucas’ mother. Liam, you _are_ his dad.”

Liam shook his head. “We’re operating on an assumption here Leo.”

“An assumption with concrete evidence! Why else would the countess come here herself? With Lucas?”

“I — “cautious hope flickered in Liam’s eyes. He shook his head. “I need to know more… I need to be absolutely sure Leo. I can’t – I need to be certain about this.”

Leo sighed, but he understood. He clasped his brother’s shoulder.

“All right, Liam… we’ll look into it.”

\----

Fydelia, midnight

She could hear the staff whispering. They were getting restless. She had not left her rooms for a whole day now, barely eating anything. Even her mother had knocked on her door, voice devoid of its usual joie de vivre. Madeleine did not answer. 

_Damn you, Leo Rys! _He had most likely ratted her out to his brother. _I need to attack before they can regroup. I haven’t come this far just to fall short of the goal._

She walked away from the window. Her eyes alighted on her pearls. Leo, Liam, Constantine. The Rys men. They all used her when it was convenient then tossed her aside when it suited them. The apples never fell far from the tree. 

An idea began to dawn in her mind. She walked towards her door and flung them open. A passing maid startled. 

“Call my secretary to my office. We have work to do.”

\----

The next day

When Kiara woke up that morning, she never imagined the chaos that was about to consume the palace. _Madeleine is proving to be the bane of my existence, _she fumed as she walked towards the King’s office. The others were already inside, with the addition of Leo and the absence of Drake.

Hana gave her hand a squeeze as she took her usual seat. Liam was pacing. Maxwell was unusually quiet, staring at the window outside instead of his phone. Olivia was scowling (no surprise there) while Hana sat as the ever-attentive lady. She was worried though. Kiara could see it in the way she held herself and in how her eyes, usually warm and kind, had darkened. 

“Any updates?” Liam said as he stopped pacing.

“My department is currently working on taking out the fires,” Kiara answered. “The publication that picked up the story was a minor one, but they are rapidly gaining traction. The major outlets won’t be able to resist for long, given the… _nature_ of the story.”

Kiara spared a glance at the little news magazine that was laid on the table before them. 

**Countess Speaks Up, Presents Infidelity as Real Cause of Divorce**

“She saw him at the dinner,” Liam said, his fist clenched. “Damn it!”

“I thought she had gone after our little talk,” Leo spoke from his position by the empty fireplace. “She must have stuck around without me noticing. It’s my fault.”

“You couldn’t have known this would happen,” Hana countered. “Besides, there’s no use pointing fingers. We need to act fast.”

Liam shook his head. “I should have banned her from the palace entirely.”

“My informant told me she locked herself in her room before releasing the story. She’s desperate,” Olivia spoke. “Now would be the prime moment to pressure her into stopping. Before she gets up on her feet.”

“But we have nothing to bargain,” Hana pointed out. “Besides, from what she let slip from the dinner, this was her plan all along. To destroy the reputation of the crown.”

“I could arrange for a tragic accident,” Olivia offered. “One that will ensure she’s incapacitated for a few months at least.”

“No,” Liam said, voice hard. “We will not resort to bodily harm, Olivia.” 

“Then we need to either discredit her or release a bigger story,” Kiara declared. 

Liam looked at the framed photo on his desk, took a deep breath and sighed. “I wish it did not come to this,” he looked at Kiara. “Can I entrust you and yours with the campaign to discredit her?”

Kiara straightened on her seat. “You can count on us, Liam.”

The King nodded. 

“Dismissed.”

The five of them left the King’s office. Kiara was nearly at her office when she noticed that she had left her phone back at Liam’s office. Cursing, she doubled back and quickly retraced her steps. As she neared the doors, she heard the faint sounds of a conversation inside. Her hand was about to knock when she caught fragments of what was being discussed.

“… regret to inform you… earlier than intended… recent events…”

Kiara withdrew her hand. _Maybe later. _

\----

Private lounge, Cordonia International Airport, the next day

“It’s time to say goodbye, dear.”

Lucas shook his head, still clinging to Liam’s legs. It took all of Liam’s willpower not to cry. He cleared his throat. 

“Might we have a moment alone?” his voice shook a little.

The Ambassador looked worried but nodded, gently ushering his sister and mother from the room. The Countess was the last one through the threshold, giving him a sad look as she closed the door.

Ever so gently, he untangled himself from Lucas’ grasp. He knelt to meet the boy’s red-rimmed gaze. The events of the previous days flashed in his mind. He might try to deny it, explain it away, but at the end of the day, he could not deny his feelings. This boy is his son. The countess’ reaction to the news all but confirmed it. And though his heart breaks at the thought of being separated from Lucas once more, he knew that this was the best way to protect him. 

“It’s all right, my boy,” Liam said, holding back tears. “We’ll see each other again.”

His son (_his son! He wanted to declare it to the world_) pouted. “Promise?”

Liam managed a smile. “I promise.”

Lucas nodded reluctantly. “Okay… bye, Mr Liam.”

Before he could second guess himself, he said, “You know, you can stop calling me Mr Liam.”

Lucas’ face scrunched in confusion. “Why? D’you want me to call you Your Majesty again?”

“No, Lucas—“

“Your Highness?”

Without thinking about it, Liam blurted out, “What about Dad?”

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. Liam couldn’t help but chuckle. He ran his hand through his son’s (Cassie’s son! _Their child!_) hair.

“What’s wrong with Dad?”

“What’s a dad?” Lucas asked, the picture of innocence.

Liam couldn’t help but laugh, tears beginning to stream down his face. He hugged Lucas, the boy immediately returning the gesture.

“Don’t be sad,” he whispered. “Dad… don’t be sad.”

Liam hugged him tighter, his heart shattering in his chest. 

“You have no idea… how _wonderful_ it is to hear you say that.”

A moment passed. Liam reluctantly ended the hug. Taking a deep breath, he busied himself by straightening Lucas’ jacket with the child still looking at him. 

“Will you come and visit?” he finally asked. What was left of Liam’s heart leapt to his throat.

“Do you want me to visit?”

Lucas quickly nodded his head. “Yes! Please. Please. Please!”

Liam manages a smile. “Then, I’ll visit you as soon as I can.”

Someone knocked on the door. “They’re about to board,” the Ambassador’s voice followed the knock.

Liam’s heart sank. He hugged his son one more time.

“Bye, Dad,” Lucas whispered.

“Goodbye, little darling.”

Later 

Liam watched through the glass windows as the plane carrying Lucas took off. 

He was back to where he started four years ago. 

\----

_Two weeks ago_

_Clara felt a tug on her skirt. A smile bloomed on her lips. She looked down and met Lucas’ gaze._

_“Yes, dear?”_

_“Grandma, do I have a papa?’_

_She felt as though she was plunged in cold water. Goosebumps erupted along her arms. She kept a straight face._

_“Why do you ask, love?” she asked, slowing kneeling to his height. Lucas shrugged. Her heart sank. “Did your playmates ask you?”_

_He shook his head. “Robbie said his papa was coming home,” he frowned. “Why does he have a papa and I don’t?”_

_She wasn’t expecting this question for a few more years at least. They had made sure that Lucas had never wanted for anything. As far as Clara was concerned, Cassandra had more than fulfilled the role of both mother and father to her son. Although she would see Cassie turn wistful whenever Lucas played with Charles or the majordomo and the rest of the male staff._

_She opened her mouth but words failed her. She ran her hand through his hair. Her mind flashed to the journal Cassandra and Lucas found in their attic. The rational part of her thoughts said that if her cousin’s entries are true, then it was for the best that Lucas never met his father. That Cassandra did not marry the love of her life. _

_Recalling Cassie’s first few months and looking into Lucas’ questioning eyes, she found herself faltering. Could they really keep this up? What happens in a few more years, when Lucas starts asking questions they can’t easily brush away? For a moment, she imagined him growing up and wondering if every stranger he meets is his father. Clara’s heart ached. _

_Lucas interrupted her thoughts once more._

_“Is Uncle Charlie my papa? He’s home sometimes too right?”_

_Clara shook her head, “No, dear. Charles is not your papa.”_

_As she said those words, she recalled the invitation that her son had extended to her. She began to form an idea. _

-

“Grandma?”

The Countess snapped out of her recollections. She turned and saw that Lucas had somehow made his way towards her seat. A quick look of the cabin showed her an unbuckled seat belt and Elizabeth asleep in her own chair. She turned to Lucas, noticing that his eyes were turning puffy from his tearful departure earlier. For a moment, she was reminded of the countless nights she saw Cassandra crying during her pregnancy. Despite the blessing that is Lucas, Clara doubts that Cassandra had stopped. She had just gotten better at hiding after all these years. Clara mentally shook her head. 

“Yes, dear?”

“What’s a dad?” he asked as he walked to her side.

Clara sighed. _He finally stopped denying it. Why didn’t he wait?_ Remembering the farewell shared between Lucas and the King, Clara silently berated herself. _Most likely he thought this was the last time they’d meet. _Not for the first time, she wondered whether it was a good idea to introduce them without Cassandra present. _Then again, if I left it to her, this might not even happen._

“Well…” she trailed off. _He’s too young to understand it all. If this all goes downwind, he’ll be the first one hurt. Oh, but not knowing will also hurt him in the long run. It’s not my place to tell him… his mother should be the one to do so._ She came upon another thought._ Oh God help me… Cassandra. Is she ready for this?_

Finally, she settled on a question. “Remember when you asked what a papa is?”

Lucas nodded. “He’s like Grampa Harrold. Or Daddy Pig,” his eyes widened. “Is Dad like Daddy Pig?”

“Dad?” she asked before she could think about it. _He asked you to call him dad? Already?_

Lucas smiled, bright and eager. “Mr Liam said I could call him Dad.”

“Do you _want_ to call him dad?” Clara asked carefully.

Lucas nodded. “I like it. He liked it too,” his smile dimmed. “But he cried.”

“Oh, Lucas… come here, dear,” she gestured and Lucas climbed onto her lap, instantly cuddling with her. 

“I said he should visit,” he mumbled. He looked up and met her eyes, “please let him visit me, Grandma. I’ll be good!”

She tried her best version of a reassuring smile, despite the knot forming in her stomach. 

“I’ll talk to your Mommy about it, dear.” _She might say yes. Just give her a few months._

As Lucas settled for a nap, Clara was once again lost in her thoughts.

-

_Three weeks ago_

_Clara’s head pounded as she finished reading their cousin’s journal. She had a nagging thought that it might be important. She wished she was wrong. Page after page of horrors. A modern-day reign of terror, with the rest of the world oblivious to the atrocities committed. A silent war waged between factions of people with her cousin caught in the middle. _

_No wonder she left, Clara thought. I hope she’s safe wherever she is now. She shook her head. Of course, Cordelia is safe. Constantine moved on, married a different woman and died in his own time. _

_The dead can’t hurt you, a lesson that took a few years for Clara to learn. Still, she kept the journal and checked on Cassandra and Lucas as they slept in their own beds. _

_Just in case. _

\----

The Royal Palace

The room was cold when he walked in. Liam hardly noticed. The rest of the day had passed as a blur. He might have ignored his schedule. Liam couldn’t bring himself to care. Lucas was _gone_. Cassandra’s son. His son too. Half-his and half-hers. He never thought his heart could break any further.

With a heavy sigh, he sat on his bed. His eyes caught their picture together. _I should have fought harder for you. For the both of you. _

He put his head in his hands. 

_“You could always come visit…”_ Lucas’ eager voice said. Liam’s head snapped up. He picked up the photograph with surprisingly steady hands. His insides twisted and turned. _This might be my last chance,_ he reminded himself. 

Still holding onto the photograph with one hand, he took out his phone and called his secretary. He had a flight to get to. 

-

_Four years ago_

_He had led her to the centre of the maze. His personal haven. It seemed fitting somehow. He would finally confess his feelings in the same place they first shared a kiss in Cordonia. And, if fortune smiles down on him tonight, he would ask her to marry him there._

_She could say yes._

_She called his name, a smile on her lips. She never ceased to amaze him. He could sing her praises all night. She managed to thrive at court, win hearts and minds. His in particular. _

_“Liam?” She called his name. She is both his harbour and his siren’s song. Home._

_He went to her. He’ll always go to her._

-

Edgewater was lush with life. Vibrant. A perfect little haven in the English countryside. It fits her, he decides. Cassandra is so full of life that everything she touches comes alive. In his more fanciful daydreams, he imagines her to be Persephone, a goddess of spring and life and renewal. She brought him to life four years ago, and like Hades, he was forced to give her up. Sparing another look on the grounds and gardens of the estate, he hoped that perhaps it’s now time for spring once more.

The thought of seeing her again called him forward. Liam felt like he was a traveller who was finally coming home. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. His heart seemed to pound harder with every step. After what seemed to be an eternity, he reached the double doors. 

He raised his hand.

And knocked.

\----

The Beaumont Lord

“Maxwell?” 

Maxwell looked away from the window. He shrugged and proceeded to stir his tea. He could feel Olivia’s stare and could see, in his mind’s eye, Hana’s concerned frown. Someone brought their hand down the table. The china rattled. Maxwell’s head snapped up. It was Olivia.

“I’ve had it. You’ve barely said a word for days. Something’s wrong, so just spare us the dramatics and spit it out, Beaumont.”

“Olivia—“ 

“No, Hana. He’s been off since the dinner. And if we’re to watch over Cordonia, we need to be on top of our game,” she sent him a cutting glare. “That means all of us.”

Kiara, who was seated beside Hana sighed, “Olivia’s right _ma cherie_. Although,” she gave Olivia a warning look, “we could perhaps do it in a more diplomatic manner.”

Olivia rolled her eyes but relented. Hana spoke again.

“Please tell us what’s wrong, Maxwell. We just want to help.”

Maxwell sighed. He placed his cup of tea on the table.

“I, uh—I may have known where Savannah is?”

“For how long?” Kiara asked him, quickly grasping the implications of what he just said.

“Since…” he trailed off. He hung his head refusing to look them in the eyes, “since the beginning?”

“And you’ve kept this all from Drake?” Kiara prompted. He just nodded his head.

“Oh, Maxie…” Hana sighed. “That’s...“

“Impressive, “Olivia cut in. Maxwell looked up and caught her shrug at the two other ladies, “oh come now, you must admit that’s quite a feat. Especially from Maxwell. No offence.” She directed the last line at him. 

“Uh, none taken?”

“So that’s why he went off,” Hana mused. 

“Uh-huh. Why did you know Maxwell?” Olivia interjected.

Maxwell scratched his head. “I—uh…” _Should I tell them? Might as well, right? Oohh boy. Here goes,_ “Well… you see… Savannah might have been pregnant when she left?”

Hana gasped, Kiara’s eyes widened and Olivia was rendered speechless. For a moment Maxwell wondered why they all looked so surprised. Then the implications of what he said caught up to him. He scrambled to correct his mistake.

“Wait! No! I’m not—that is—you see—I’m not the father!” he almost shouted, waving his hands about as though it would make his point clearer. “I was just helping her. I swear!”

The three ladies seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief. If he wasn’t coming off from an unexpected adrenaline rush, he would have found it extremely funny. 

Olivia was the first one to recover, “So, how did _you_ get involved?”

_Here goes…_

“Because—uh… Bertrand _might_ be the father?”

Someone dropped their teacup. He could hear it shatter on the floor. All three ladies gaped at him, shocked. 

There was utter silence.

-

_Well, that could have gone better_, Maxwell thought as he exited the parlour. As he walked down the grand staircase, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Maxwell looked down the foyer. He stopped in his tracks. Drake Walker was standing near the double doors. Behind him, holding the hand of his nephew was Savannah Walker in the flesh. 

The next few minutes were a blur to Maxwell. One moment he was standing near the end of the staircase, the next thing he knew, a fist had connected with his jaw. He clutched the railing for balance. In the distance, he could faintly hear a commotion. People were hurrying towards them. He could just make out Savannah’s pleas to stop. 

_But I’m not doing anything…_

Drake seized his collar and pulled him closer. Rage was written all over his face.

“Explain. Now.”

\----

There was a creek as the doors opened. Liam looked up from studying his shoes. Warm brown met obsidian. After four agonizing years, Cassandra Angles was finally standing in front of him. 


	8. Orpheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege, title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash

**Chapter Seven: Orpheus**

_Don't stop trying to find me here amidst the chaos_

_Though I know it's blinding there's a way out_

_Say out loud, we will not give up on love now_

Time is relative. She had heard those words in secluded library nooks, whispered over piles of textbooks; had written it in some of her academic papers. She accepted it with a vague idea of what it was and with the expectation that it probably won’t happen to her.

Except that it did.

It happened to her one night four years ago.

It was happening to her again.

For a brief moment, she wondered if she was dreaming. That all her musings and daydreams had manifested into hallucinations. That her mind had somehow conjured him up. _This only happens in my dreams._ He opened his mouth and called her name. 

_If this _is_ a dream, please don’t let it end._

“Cassandra?” he asked once more, his voice a beloved memory. She stood rooted on the spot. He took a cautious step forward. And another. Until he was standing close. Mechanically, she pinched herself. It hurt.

_That means this is real._

Her heart was beating hard on her chest. Every beat seemed to say a word. A name. 

“Liam,” she whispered. She drank the sight of him. He was both familiar and new and she was a wanderer who had only just found an oasis. Liam looked at her like she might disappear. Their eyes met once more. Cassie couldn’t look away. She didn’t want to. Her knees felt weak. Her thoughts kept looping around the same words.

_Liam. _

_Here._

_You’re here._

They stood there, trapped in their own bubble, both of them reluctant to move. Reluctant to break the spell. Afraid to let go.

“Mommy?” another beloved voice cut through their little bubble. They both turned towards the sound. At the sight of his father, Lucas, still in his pyjamas and clutching a half-eaten cookie, let out a gasp then launched himself forward, quickly reaching Liam’s legs and latching on. 

“Dad! You came!”

\----

Lucas pulled him towards what looked like a sitting room. He could barely keep up with the child, his eyes often straying to Cassandra. 

_Four years, and you still take my breath away. _

Sensing his eyes on her, she looked up from staring at Lucas. Liam did not forget the way she startled when Lucas called him Dad. His eyes caught the way she tensed, the bewilderment and panic that entered her wide eyes. Liam suddenly felt awkward.

_Is she mad? What if she doesn’t want me here? Perhaps she never intended for me and Lucas to meet. _He felt a pang in his chest. _Did she find someone else? Am I intruding? _In all his daydreams, he never even entertained the idea that she had moved on. Found someone else. _And why shouldn’t she? I let others choose my fate. I basically abandoned her and our child. She has every right to feel that way. _

“… Dad!” Lucas’ exclamation put an abrupt end to his spiralling thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye, Liam saw her startle again. _Is that really so surprising? So bad?_

“I’m sorry, darling. I did not catch that.” Liam said as he ran his hand through Lucas’ hair. _A few hours ago, I thought I’d never get to do this again. I’m glad to be wrong in this case. _Stealing another glance at Cassandra, Liam prayed he was also wrong in another case. 

Lucas tugged on his hand and Liam lost his train of thought. He silently berated himself and focused on his son.

“D’you wanna colour with me, Dad? We can go see the fishes too!”

“Baby, I think,” Cassandra piped up, glancing at him before turning her attention to their son (a part of him still rejoices at that thought). “Yo — _Liam_ might be tired from all that travelling.”

Liam straightened and caught Cassandra’s eye. Well, tried to. She kept avoiding his gaze.

“It’s quite all right,” he said, keeping his voice pleasant. “I’d love to spend some time with him.” _And you, _he added in his mind, “but I should pay my respects to the lady of the house first.”

“Oh… um—Auntie’s not here,” Cassandra said, fiddling with her hands. If Liam noticed that it held no rings, he kept it to himself. Along with the sudden rush of relief that flooded his veins. 

“She’s gone to London for some social event,” she continued. “It’s just me and Lucas right now.”

“I see…” he trailed off, words abandoning him. What was he supposed to say? He can’t just fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness, not with the way she kept avoiding his gaze. Liam swallowed. _Think, damn it!_

A beat of silence passed. Liam could hear the grandfather clock ticking away. He glanced at Lucas. The child tilted his head, taking turns to look at him and at Cassandra, seemingly sensing the atmosphere in the room. 

“… so, no fishes?” he asked tentatively. Liam and Cassandra spoke at the same time. 

“Baby—“

“Darling—“

Their eyes snapped towards each other. Liam cleared his throat. _Get it together, man!_

“You go first,” he said, bowing slightly. For a moment, he spied a ghost of a smile on Cassandra’s face before she nodded and spoke to Lucas.

“Maybe we should look at fishes next time?” she said glancing at him. He rushed to reassure her.

“Oh, it’s really no problem. Although I do have to return to the city in a few hours,” he saw Cassandra’s shoulders fall. _Is she relieved? Disappointed?_ His heart sank. _When did I become so bad at reading her?_

“You-you’re not staying?” she asked, looking at a spot behind him. Liam resisted the urge to turn around. He rubbed his neck with his free hand.

“I booked a hotel in London… I—it’s bad enough to show up here unannounced. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

A furrow formed between Cassandra’s eyebrows. “So, you’re _not_ staying?”

Liam’s heart skipped a beat. “Do… do you _want _me to stay?”

“Yes, please!” Lucas piped up from between them. They shared a glance before laughing. Liam tried not to cringe at how awkward they sounded.

“Seems like Lucas has decided then,” Cassandra said through a strained smile. It was Liam’s turn to look away from her. In other circumstances, he might have laughed at their strange dance, but he was too anxious to notice or care. 

“It really is no trouble,” Liam said. “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

Lucas pouted. 

“But Daaaaad!” he whined, tugging on Liam’s hand. 

“We don’t mind,” Cassandra suddenly added. “Really. And I’m sure you and Lucas need to catch up.” She shrugged. Liam felt hope flicker into life in his chest. 

“Oh…” Liam trailed off. “Well, if it’s no trouble… and you can certainly tell me if it is, then I’ll stay.”

There was something he couldn’t name in her eyes, as she heard those words. Before he could ponder on what it was exactly, Lucas had let out a cheer and both of their focus shifted towards the boy. Their boy. 

“Well then,” Cassandra said, a smile tugging on her lips. “Welcome to Edgewater, Your Majesty.” 

\----

As she leaned over the kitchen counter, Cassandra tried to affect an air of nonchalance. After a while, she gave up. The number of times she glanced at Liam ruined the intended effect. _Get a grip, girl! It’s just the father of your child! The fact that he looks so good out of his usual suit is irrelevant. Not that he didn’t look good in a suit per se, she had just rarely seen him wearing casual clothes. _Cassandra quickly snatched an empty glass, filled it with juice, and drank it in one go. _Why am I running commentary on his clothes? Focus, Cassie!_

Lucas was seated on the breakfast table, happily chattering away with Liam as his attentive audience. The breakfast that Cassie had made for her son was seemingly forgotten in front of them. Cassie tried not to feel jealous. The butterflies in her stomach did not help. _It’s Liam! Be cool. _

She took a deep breath. _Is he mad? He’s gotta be right? Who wouldn’t? _She snuck another glance at him. 

He was already looking at her. 

Cassie quickly turned around and busied herself by assembling her own breakfast, her face hot. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Abort mission! For god’s sake, be cool! _Another thought occurred to her. _Oh, fuck. I have to sit next to him. Does he still use the same cologne? _She mentally shook her head. _ This is _not_ the time!_

Cassie felt that she had chugged coffee instead of orange juice. She felt jittery, as though she was ready to jump at a moment’s notice. 

“Do you need some help with that, Cassandra?” his voice cut through her thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh—uh, I was just about done, actually.” She turned to find him half-way out of his seat. “Oh, don’t get up on my account! I’ll be right there!”

_God. Even I can hear how fake that sounded._ Cassie cringed. _Be cool girl!_

“Mommy?” Lucas called out. 

“Yeah, baby?” Cassie answered as she sat on her chair, intensely aware of Liam’s proximity. 

“Can I have more cookies?”

Cassie left out a small sigh. _Here we go…_

“Baby, you’ve already had one. Remember?”

Lucas pouted, a tantrum in the works, “No…”

Cassie took a deep breath, fortifying herself for what looked like another debate session with Lucas when Liam cleared his throat.

“How about we explore the gardens, after you finish your breakfast, darling?” he looked at her, an apologetic glint in his eye. “That is—if that’s all right?”

“Yeah!” Lucas cheered. “Let’s go explore, Mommy!”

Cassandra blinked. _Did those princely lessons involve a course on toddler wrangling? _

“Uh—‘course not.”

Liam smiled, a touch of relief colouring his next words. “That’s wonderful to hear,” he swallowed and added, “Would you like to come along?”

_Huh. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he’s nervous. _The thought sent another jolt of jittery energy through her limbs. 

“Oh,” she fiddled with her fingers. “I—I don’t mind.”

Cassie was suddenly hit by the full force of two identical smiles. _Oooh, boy. I’m in trouble._

-

Later, after a tour of the gardens spent mostly sneaking glances at each other (_like fucking teenagers._ Cassie wanted to shake herself), they found themselves back in the kitchens, this time for lunch. 

The awkwardness that was held at bay when they were outside descended like a blanket over them. Their lunch had already been cooked. Cassie had lost her excuse to not look at Liam. 

She glanced at him as he was helping Lucas to his chair. Not for the first time, she wondered if what she was seeing that instant was her only preview into what life with Liam could have been, had things turned out differently. 

_If she hadn’t run away. _

_If he hadn’t married someone else. _

For a moment she imagined a world where there was no scandal, no unseen forces that drove them apart. A world where they could have been free. A family. 

There was a lump in her throat. Cassie quickly turned away from the scene. There was no use fantasising. No use conjuring made-up scenarios in her mind. Cassie was no fool. She knew this idle won’t last. There will be questions asked, explanations demanded and perhaps, Cassie suppressed a shudder (of delight or fright she can’t quite decide yet), requests to be made. 

_I can get through this,_ she mentally chanted to herself. _It’s just a day. You’re halfway there! And then…_ and then what? Liam already knows, and Lucas is already attached. The morning had been more than Cassie had ever dreamed of. After this, what’s going to happen now? Will Liam want custody of Lucas? Will Liam hate her for what she’s done? Will she and Liam go back to the way things were four years ago? Could they?

“Mommy?” Lucas’ voice piped up from behind her. Cassie took a deep breath, steeling herself. _Just one day at a time, yeah?_

Later…

The early afternoon sun streamed through the windows. It was an hour after lunch and Lucas had fallen asleep while they were colouring. After half a day spent awkwardly around each other, Liam and Cassandra were currently enjoying a comfortable silence. Cassie wondered how long it would last, already dreading the inevitable conversation at the end of this interlude.

Liam lay Lucas gently on the bed. Once he straightened up, she pulled her son’s blanket to his shoulder and gave him his usual kiss on the forehead. Cassie felt his eyes on her. She slowly stood back and looked around for a bit.

Both of them tiptoed out of the room, silence between them. Without their son (she might as well say it) acting as a buffer, Cassie became intimately aware of how close Liam was. And, with Lucas’ constant chatter gone, she felt the weight of all of Liam’s unspoken questions. As if on some unspoken agreement, both of them knew that this was the time to start asking those questions.

Cassie took smaller steps just to delay the conversation for a few more seconds. Her trepidation, which she had managed to mostly keep in check, came full force. She was filled with nervous energy, despite the feeling that her limbs had grown limp. 

They stayed silent as they stepped into the hallway. Cassie tried to banish the thought that her room was just steps away. 

“So—“ 

“Well—“

They both stopped. Cassie could feel her face grow hot. Liam rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other going to his pocket. 

“You go first,” they both blurted out at the same time. Another bout of embarrassed silence followed. Liam gestured for her to speak first. Cassie took a deep breath. 

“I—uh. I should apologise for what happened earlier.” She spoke haltingly, as though she was composing her thoughts as she spoke. Liam tilted his head, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. For a moment Cassie stared. _Lucas does the same thing_, she thought suddenly dazed. She quickly looked down to avoid his eyes.

“Forgive me, but for what exactly?” Liam asked. Cassie bit her lip and looked up again. She pretended not to notice how his eyes zeroed in on what she was doing. She spoke again.

“Lucas assumed much, calling you Dad.” 

Liam swallowed. Cassie couldn’t help but follow the bob of his Adam’s apple. She cast her eyes to the carpeted floor, silently berating herself. 

“Oh… I don’t mind, really. I asked him to call me that.” At Liam’s words, Cassie’s eyes shot up to meet his. 

_Oh shit_.

\----

Edgewater, night time

Liam pocketed his phone with a sigh. He was standing outside the manor, having just finished a phone call with Hana. 

_Drake finally showed up and immediately attacked Maxwell. _He pinched the bridge of his nose. _I leave for one day and this happens. _

“Is there a problem?” her voice rang out into the night. Liam turned. Standing by the door, bathed in the warm light from the inside, was Cassandra. Liam’s breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t the first time that happened that day. After an afternoon spent in tense and awkward silence, her voice was a welcome sound. He’d seen the panic in her eyes and had stayed silent through most of it. Both of them only beginning to talk again once Lucas finished his nap. 

“Liam?” Cassandra asked, hesitant. For a moment, he debated not telling her. _But they’re her friends too…_

Liam sighed but spoke up. “Drake and Maxwell got into a fight.” Liam could make out Cassandra’s confused expression. He took a step forward and another until he’s facing her, his side pressed on the door frame as he leaned on it. 

“What the hell happened?” 

“I’m afraid it’s a rather long story. We might have to sit down for this.”

They ended up in the sitting room that Lucas had led him to earlier in that morning. Someone had lit the fireplace, lending a cosy feeling to the large room. It was there that Liam told Cassandra of what Hana had told him mere minutes ago: how Bertrand had unknowingly sent off a pregnant and heartbroken Savannah, Maxwell’s well-meaning but ultimately disastrous part, Drake’s rage and the chaos that erupted when all the pieces came together. When Liam finished the tale, both of them were cradling drinks in their hands. 

Silence once again fell over the pair. Liam watched as Cassandra stared into the fire, lost in thought. 

“Does… does this mean you’ll be flying back to Cordonia?” she said, still staring at the fire.

Liam shook his head. “Ah, not necessarily. Hana assured me that she and Kiara are on the case.”

Cassandra nodded. Liam was fascinated at how the fire cast a warm glow on her face. _Her eyes look so dark in this lighting, not quite like the golden hue they’d take in the sunlight._ As though sensing his stare, she glanced at him, expression not unlike Lady Clara. _They _are_ family,_ Liam thought, a little surprised at the confirmation. Up until then, the concept seemed abstract to him; not quite real. Liam had a hard time reconciling the image of Cassie, always so direct and sincere to that of the Countess of Edgewater, who was wiliness incarnate. Not for the first time that day, Liam wondered when he stopped being able to read Cassandra. Liam looked away, glancing around the well-appointed room. Any other time and he might have eagerly asked about the history of the manor. But not tonight. There was an unspoken question that had been bubbling between them since their reunion earlier. He felt her eyes on him. A beat passed. Cassandra sighed. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask?”

Liam glanced at her, “That depends on whether you’re ready to answer.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Please believe me when I say that I don’t want to force you into anything.”

She watched him, her face unreadable, “even if it won’t answer whatever question you have?”

With his heart beating hard, Liam nodded. Cassandra drained her drink in one gulp then placed it on the side table near them. 

“Right then,” she said as she leaned back in her chair. “Ask away.”

_Where to start?_ Liam wondered. Under Cassandra’s gaze, Liam’s thoughts became jumbled. He had many questions, but he feared that the time they’ll have tonight will be short. 

“Is Lucas my son?” he settled on the question that had been in his mind a few days ago. Liam’s very being says yes, but his mind still seeks confirmation. Actual proof. 

Cassandra tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “Liam, he looks just like you. I’d thought you’d know the answer by now. Didn’t you ask him to call you dad?”

Liam felt his ears burn. He still nodded. “I did. But—but I wanted to hear it from you.” _And to beg for your forgiveness. I shouldn’t have let you go._

Cassandra’s jaw tensed. She looked down, seeming to collect herself. When she looked back up, her eyes were guarded. Liam felt something heavy sink in his stomach. 

“He is.” She said, Liam opened his mouth to speak, relief and joy mingling in his veins but she continued, “Did you just come here to confirm that?”

Her words snatched the air from his lungs. For several beats, Liam gaped at her. His mind had gone blank. 

“Well?”

“Of course not,” he managed to choke out. “I’ve been searching for you for years, Cassie.” the nickname slipped out of his mouth without thought. All-day he had been careful not to use that lest she be offended. After all, it suggested familiarity. The bond they shared years ago contained in a single word. 

“Right.” She said, cynicism colouring her voice. “And you managed to find me right when you met someone who could be your heir.”

“I—_what?”_ he gasped, incredulous. 

“You heard me.”

Liam sputtered. Cassandra looked on, guarded expression thawing at the speed of a glacier. 

“Cassandra—I swear to you, I did not come here for that.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. Then her face fell.

“Are you suing for custody then?”

“_What?_” Liam asked, aghast. “No! I’ll never separate you and Lucas.”

Uncertainty flickered in her dark eyes. Liam was on the edge of his seat. _Now or never._

“Cassandra, I would never dream of hurting you any further,” he began. “I’ve been searching for you for years to ask for your forgiveness. What my father did was despicable. The worst part of it was that not only were you harassed and humiliated, but I also abandoned you when you had gotten pregnant with Lucas.”

It was Cassandra’s turn to gape at him. Liam paused, waiting for her to answer. A few beats passed, and it never came. Liam had then decided to throw caution to the wind. He slowly knelt down in front of Cassandra. Her eyes widened. 

“Liam — “he noticed that her hands had gripped the upholstery on her chair. Heart pounding, he took a deep breath and forged ahead. 

“I could not tell you how much I regretted not running after you that night. I know I’m asking for too much and you have every right to be angry with me. Say the word, and I’ll never trouble you or—or Lucas again. I—“his voice cracked. “I thought I was protecting you, shielding you from the conspiracy that violated you. I thought it was safer not to contact you during the engagement tour. But when I got to Manhattan, you were already gone.” 

Liam’s eyes never wavered from her face. “I’ve made many mistakes all these years. I should have fought harder for you. I should have gone after you the moment you left for New York. Not going to you since the beginning and missing all these years with Lucas will always be my greatest regrets. Please, Cassandra_. Cassie_, let me make amends. I can’t take back the last four years, but I’ll try my damnest to make up for it. If you’ll let me.”

Liam was breathing heavily when he finished. He felt lighter somehow, the words he had been holding inside for years finally set free. The fire crackled. Liam did not dare move from his spot. A minute passed. Cassandra’s guarded expression had thawed. Now, her eyebrows were furrowed. A beat passed, the grandfather clock ticking echoed through the room. 

“You-you’re not mad?” Cassandra asked, her voice hushed. Liam’s eyebrows rose.

“Why would I be mad at you?” he asked, surprise making him forget his nerves for a little while. 

“I—I kept Lucas secret from you!”

“But that was my fault,” Liam said, the tumbling, chaotic mess of emotions inside him quickly turning into surprise. “If anything, you should be mad at me…”

“But I caused a scandal! I—I denied you four years of our son’s life!” Cassandra said, incredulous. 

“You were framed Cassie,” Liam said, the nickname rolling off his tongue easier now. Cassandra blinked. 

“All this time I thought you were mad at me. I thought you’d believed the photos. I – I thought you hated me.”

Liam carefully took her hand. Cassandra did not object, although he heard her sharp intake of breath. When she did not say anything, he kissed her hand with all the tenderness he could muster. 

“I don’t think I could ever be that mad at you. I was a fool, but not enough to lose faith in you. I’ve never doubted you, Cassie. I was the one who failed you. Both of you.”

When he looked up, Cassandra’s eyes were shining with tears. Alarmed, Liam straightened up and began apologising. Before he could get a word out, however, Cassie had sprung out of her chair and all but tackled him. There was a beat before his mind registered what was happening. Cassandra was _hugging_ him. He wrapped his arms around her, his eyes beginning to dampen as well. Cassie sobbed. Liam hugged her tighter. The flicker of hope inside his chest burned bright. 

_I missed you. I’ll do my best to be worthy of you now. Of both of you. _

After a while, their tears had stopped. But Cassie did not move from his arms. He did not let go of her either.

They stayed fixed on that position until the fire burned low. 

-

Later, when they had both straightened up and collected themselves, Cassandra turned to him, her eyes still red from crying and said, “It’s not your fault, you know. Seems like we both messed up. But what happened to me wasn’t your fault.”

Liam was still sceptical, but at that moment (and all his moments forward) he’ll do what she asked. And so he nodded. Cassandra searched his eyes, somehow sensing that he still did not believe that. She found one of his hands and gave it a squeeze but she did not press her point. 

After a beat of silence, she cleared her throat and spoke. 

“I—uh, never asked where you’d stay.” They were comfortably seated on the carpet in front of the relit fire. 

“I, ah, booked a hotel earlier. In London.”

“Right. You, ah, mentioned that earlier,” she fidgeted with her hands, eyes fixed on the flames. “So… You’ll be staying then?”

_If you’ll have me, _Liam thought. As though realising what she just said, she added:

“In London, I mean.”

“Um, yes.”

“For how long?”

_As long as you want me to, _Liam answered in his mind.

“… A while at least.”

There was a long pause. 

“You know… you can just stay here. Actually sleep here, I mean. W—_Lucas _would appreciate it, I’m sure.”

Liam’s heart jumped in his chest. A smile tugged his lips.

“If that’s not too much trouble?” he murmured. Cassandra shook her head, a hint of red in her cheeks. 

“Not at all.”

“Then, who am I to refuse?”

She glanced at him, a sparkle of something in her eyes.

“Well?”

Liam resisted the urge to kiss her. He settled on her hand instead. Her lips parted slightly.

“I’ll be honoured.” 

\----

Edgewater, the next day

_The gardens look particularly lovely this morning, _Clara mused as her chauffer rode into the manor’s driveway. As she stepped out of the car, she spied Briar hurriedly making her way towards where Clara was standing. Her expression was carefully blank. 

_What is it now?_ Clara thought, trepidation rising. 

“Has something happened?” she asked as Briar came to a stop in front of her. Briar hesitated but shook her head. 

“Nothing drastic,” she said. Clara’s jaw unclenched. “Although, I thought I should warn you before you step inside. The King of Cordonia arrived here yesterday morning.”

Clara’s eyebrows shot up. “Did he now?” At Briar’s nod, she continued, “and how did dear Cassie take his sudden appearance?”

“She was surprisingly composed through it all. Although,” Briar lowered her voice, “they did spend a rather long time inside the private sitting room last night.”

Clara blinked. _Well, that was rather fast…_

“And you think they—“

Briar shrugged, mischief sparkling in her eyes even as she kept her face blank. “The staff hasn’t found anything amiss when they came in to clean.”

“Well,” Clara chuckled as they began walking toward the manor, “I wouldn’t be opposed to more grandchildren.”

“But what about their situation?”

Clara pursed her lips, “I expect – no, I’ll demand, if need be – that he’ll treat them right. Goodness knows that Cassie’s been through enough. And little Lucas deserves the world.”

Briar nodded. “Are we going to do anything about this?”

“That depends on what they’ll do about it, Briar,” Clara paused. “That reminds me, is His Majesty coming in today? Cassie is more than a competent Lady of the House, but she’s not one for ceremony.”

Briar smirked. “Oh, I must have forgotten to mention it. His Majesty stayed the night.”

\----

Liam felt a weight settle on the side of the bed. Groggy, he opened his eyes slowly. His vision was flooded with light. Memories of the night before flooded his mind. Lucas and his infectious laugh, his enthusiasm that Liam is certain he inherited from Cassie… and Cassandra herself. Four years and Liam was still amazed by her. The way the flames had played on her featured was seared into his mind. Before his still foggy brain had caught up, a pair of tiny hands had yanked on his duvet.

“Dad! You’re here! Wake up!” his son’s beloved voice cut through the fog still in his head. 

“Lucas, it’s too early. Let him sleep.” another beloved voice said. Liam raised his head and saw Cassie leaning on the door frame. Their eyes met and Liam’s heart beat faster. He smiled at her and she returned a hesitant smile of her own. The early morning sunshine that streamed through the window seemed to make their little corner of the world softer. A bit dreamlike. Liam wanted to pinch himself to confirm that this was real. _I’m really here. With them!_

He sat up, the collar of his too-big shirt slipping to his shoulder in the process. It was subtle, but he saw Cassie’s eyes zero in on his clavicle. Her cheeks reddened and Liam couldn’t resist a smirk.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” he teased, testing the waters between them. 

“Seen what?” Lucas asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Nothing!” Cassie blurted out. Lucas shrugged, then turned to Liam. 

“Do you like pancakes, Dad?”

Liam let out a soft laugh. Across the room, Cassie smiled, more at ease than yesterday. Liam felt as though his entire world brightened at the sight. 

“I do like pancakes, I admit,” Liam said, as he hands his hand through Lucas’ hair. His son brightened. 

“We got pancakes! Don’t we, Mommy?” Lucas exclaimed as he bounced on the bed. 

“We do, baby.”

“Let’s go get pancakes! Dad, c’mon!” 

“There’s a robe in the closet if you want to wear one. I know Uncle’s clothes are a… bit bigger than what you’re used to.”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t mind. Besides, we’re just going on to the kitchens.”

“Right.” Cassie breathed out as she looked away, her cheeks still rather pink. 

As Lucas tugged on his hand to get him out of the bed, Liam spied a few maids hurrying along the hallway. Cassie followed his gaze. 

“What the hell?” he heard her mutter as she stared at their retreating backs. 

“Is there something wrong?” Liam asked as Lucas led him to the doorway, the four-year-old oblivious to what they just saw. Liam could hear Lucas’ excited chatter as he shared a questioning glance with Cassie. 

“… and then I’ll show you my Legos, and then we’ll colour, and then we’ll explore, and _then…”_

Cassie shook her head. “Why don’t you two go-ahead to the kitchen? I better see what’s this about.” 

“There’s no need, dear. I’ve just asked them to run an errand.” 

Both of them turned around. Standing at the landing of the stairs was the Countess of Edgewater herself. Liam saw how her eyes took in the scene. Her eyes first landed on Lucas, who was at that moment, still holding Liam’s hand, then it travelled to Cassie, then to Liam himself and the state of his clothes and the space, or lack of, between him and her grandniece. 

Liam suddenly felt younger. It was as though one of his tutors had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar (metaphorically speaking). He resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck. For a moment all four of them stood still as though they were rooted to the floor. Then the spell was broken and several things seemed to happen all at once. 

Lucas had let go of his hand and rushed towards the Countess, exclaiming “Grandma!” as he did so. 

Cassandra started and seemed to jump away from Liam before collecting herself and glancing at him, a hint of an apology in her eyes. She then walked rather slowly towards her grandaunt and planted a kiss on her offered cheek. 

Liam suddenly became rather conscious that the Countess had seen him wearing Charles’ sleeping clothes that Cassie had found the night before. If his tutors (or god forbid, his father) saw him at that moment, Liam would be quite certain that they’ll be pursing their lips in disappointment. Maybe even turning away in embarrassment. A king, after all, must appear poised and respectable at all times. 

_Well, _Liam thought, _might as well make the best impression given the circumstances. _Liam took a step forward, setting his shoulders as he did so and straightened his back. But before he could get a word in, the Countess, sank into a curtsy and spoke.

“Apologies for not being able to meet you as you arrived Your Majesty. Let me extend the welcome that my niece had offered you yesterday.” With that, she glanced at Cassie, a smirk on her lips. Cassie blushed and Liam, catching the drift of what the countess was assuming, felt his own face heat in response. Recalling all his training, he adopted a pleasant expression and cleared his throat. 

“And I would like to thank you and yours for such a warm welcome. My apologies as well for turning up unannounced.”

“Why’re you all speaking funny?” Lucas asked, frowning at the Countess and his mother. His question served as the knife that cut the tension between the adults. Cassie let out a laugh, Clara’s eyes crinkled as she smiled at Lucas and Liam’s shoulders relaxed somewhat. 

Liam noticed Cassie’s eyes flit between him and her aunt. She took a deep breath, fixed a smile that did not quite reach her eyes and quickly spoke up.

“Well! Now that that’s out of the way, who wants some breakfast?”

“Ooh! Me, Mommy! Me!” Lucas exclaimed as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He perked up and turned towards Liam. “Dad likes pancakes too! Right, Dad?”

Liam nodded and smiled, ears still burning in embarrassment. Cassie nodded and turned to her aunt. 

“Auntie? Have you had breakfast yet?”

“Oh yes, dear, but I would not say no to a cup of tea,” she glanced at Liam. “Although our guest might appreciate a change of clothes before we all head to the kitchen?”

Liam and Cassie both blushed. 

“Auntie—“

“That—“

“There might be some appropriate clothes in Charles’s old room…” Clara trailed off as both Liam and Cassandra spoke at the same time. She raised an eyebrow and Liam seized his chance and spoke up.

“A member of my staff is to bring my suitcase this morning, my lady. He’ll be here any minute now.”

Clara’s raised eyebrow rose even higher, but she nodded. Liam tried not to fidget under her stare. 

“Very well,” she put her hand on Cassie’s arm. “You three go ahead, dear. I’ll just freshen up.”

With another nod to her Liam, she walked past them. Once she was out of earshot, Liam heard Cassie left out a breath. 

“That was—“he began.

“I know,” she replied. She looked at the state of his clothing, a hint of pink still in her cheeks. She cleared her throat, “I could find you a better fitting shirt if you want.”

“If that’s not too much trouble?”

Cassie shook her head. “Nah. I don’t think we want a repeat of what just happened.”

“Yes.” Liam nodded quickly.

“Can you watch Lucas while I look for shirts though?” Cassie asked, hesitantly. Liam was floored. 

“I’d be honoured.”

Cassie’s eyes looked into his for a moment before she nodded with a hint of a smile. Liam’s attention shifted to Lucas, who was looking between his parents, much like he did when Liam first arrived. As Cassie went into another room, Lucas turned to him and asked:

“Are we gonna get pancakes, Dad?” his impatience shining through. 

Liam knelt to his son’s height and smiled. “We’ll get some in a little while.” 

Lucas nodded and leaned in to whisper, “can I get a cookie too?” 

Liam could not restrain his laughter. 

\----

Breakfast had been an awkward affair. As she sipped her tea, Cassie sighed. Even Lucas’ cheerful chatter could not mask the tension between her aunt and Liam. There was a chasm between them, with her aunt on one side and her—well, _Liam_ on the other side. 

Cassie was all too aware that she was caught in the middle, the cause of all this tension. Cassie tried her best to serve as a bridge between them. She’d like to take her aunt aside for a private conversation to let her know that she had nothing to worry about. Cassie and Liam had talked. Liam wasn’t and won’t take Lucas away. That’s what matters most to her right now. But Cassie can’t exactly leave Liam alone. _‘Cause I’m the one who welcomed and convinced him to stay here,_ she thought firmly to herself. The way he was making her feel was decidedly not up for discussion. _Or the way he looked earlier_… Cassie mentally shook her head. This was not the time for _that. _Not with her aunt watching them like a hawk. 

_Speaking of…_

“Well… I’m off for some well-deserved nap, before my secretary arrives,” her aunt stated as she stood up. Cassie lifted her head. Beside her sat Liam, still sipping his morning coffee. His expression had remained pleasant throughout their rather disastrous breakfast. Cassie knew that face. It was his mask, worn during social functions. Cassie felt something sink to her stomach. _I’ll talk to him after this. _She turned to her aunt.

“I could take care of it for you, Auntie.”

Aunt Clara waved away her offer. “It’s all right, dear,” her aunt turned to Liam. “Apologies for not being able to give you a tour of the estate, Liam. But I daresay Lucas here will give you a better tour.” She said, finishing her words with a smile directed at a still chewing Lucas. The four-year-old nodded viciously. He opened his mouth to answer but Cassie cleared her throat and he promptly closed his mouth. 

All three adults smiled. The mood lightened, the tension loosening for a bit. Cassie shot Liam an encouraging glance (for what exactly, she did not know). 

“There’s no need to apologise, my lady. The hospitality you and yours have shown me is more than enough.”

Clara smiled in response. With an elegant gesture, she swept out of the solarium. Cassie heard Liam let out a breath beside her. 

“That wasn’t so bad.”

Cassie snorted.

“You’ve barely said a word to each other, Liam.”

He nodded, a smile tugging on his lips. “Exactly. Things could have been worse.”

Cassie shook her head, beginning to smile herself. “Ever the optimist.”

Liam opened his mouth to retort, ready to banter and for a moment Cassie marvelled at the ease that they’ve managed to fall into. It was a far cry to the way they were yesterday. But before Liam could say more, Lucas interrupted their conversation with a familiar question.

“Can I have my cookie now?” he said as he bounced a little on his seat. Cassie snorted but stood up making her way towards the kitchen.

“Well, since you’ve been a good boy.”

She could hear Lucas’ giggle and the murmur of Liam’s voice before the door closed behind her. _Better get one for him too…_ she thought with the beginnings of a smile on her lips.

It became a full-fledged grin when she returned to find them sitting on the floor of the solarium, Liam folding up a flower and talking to a fascinated Lucas, the remains of their breakfast still on the little table. 

_My boys._

For the first time in a long while, Cassie felt light. _So this is what contentment feels like. _

Thoughts of possible futures and concerned aunts fled her mind. _Let me enjoy this, _she thought to whatever higher being there is. _Just once. Even for just for a little while._

\----

“It’s good to see you again, Lady Cassandra.” 

Cassie nodded and smiled slightly. “You too Bastien. Will you be staying here too?”

For a moment, Bastien shot Liam a glance, an unspoken question in his eyes. Liam pursed his lips but nodded. He felt rather than saw Cassie’s eyes on him. He resisted a sigh. He caught Cassandra’s eye, and she subtly nodded, still able to read his cues after all these years. 

“I’ll tell Briar we’ll have another guest then,” Cassie said, beginning to turn back towards the doors of the manor.

“That won’t be necessary, my lady. I’d be more effective if I stay with the staff.” Bastien said politely. 

Liam opened his mouth to protest. Despite the wariness he still held, Bastien had been a constant source of support and protection to Liam even before he uncovered the conspiracy. Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed Cassie’s confused expression. Bastien shook his head before Liam or Cassie could protest. 

“Are you sure Bastien?” Liam asked, studying his head of security. Bastien met his eyes and nodded. 

“Right…” Cassie trailed off, uncertain. Liam could almost see her quickly looking between him and Bastien, “I’ll have Briar show you around then.” Her words rose to form a question. 

“Thank you, my lady. I’ll be sure to check with her.”

Cassie tilted her head and asked the question that had sprung to Liam’s mind.

“How d’you – “she paused, still confused before understanding came. “Right. The dinner.”

_Oh, _Liam thought. _Of course. Bastien had met most of the Countess’ staff before the state dinner. _

“Yes, my lady,” Bastien nodded. He then stood in attention, waiting for possible additional orders. Liam and Cassandra shared a glance. 

“Right…” Cassie said once more. “Well… um, I’ll be with Lucas in the gardens.”

Liam turned his body toward her then inclined his head, “I’ll join you in a moment.”

Cassie nodded and with a small wave at Bastien, descended the steps and stepped on the path towards the gardens. Liam watched her go for a moment, the corner of his eyes lifting before he turned his attention to his head of security. Bastien spoke up as soon as Cassie turned the corner, finally out of sight. 

“I’ve also taken the liberty of bringing you the documents that need your approval and seal, sir.”

Liam cleared his throat. “Good thinking Bastien. Now, if you’ll hand that and my suitcase over—“

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Bastien interrupted. Liam sighed. He stepped down the stairs and took hold of his suitcase. “No.”

Bastien nodded, his face carefully neutral. “Then, I’ll be on stand-by should she ask me to leave the premises.”

“Bastien—“

“With your permission, of course.” 

Liam sighed once more. “Very well.”

With a precise bow and a neutral expression, Liam’s long-time bodyguard fell into a step behind him, as was protocol. Liam resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. _I don’t even know if she wants to talk about the conspiracy…_

-

Later, after he had showered and changed into more fitting clothes, Liam found Cassie by the edge of the lake, sitting on a picnic blanket, in the shelter of a cluster of trees, with a book in her hands. She closed her book once she saw him coming over. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” he echoed and looked around. “This place is beautiful.”

He saw Cassie smile as she looked out into the lake. “Yeah. Very peaceful too. Did you know there was a time when Lucas wouldn’t take a nap unless he was out here? That’s how we started looking at the fish, really.”

Liam lips curved into an echo of a smile. “That must have been fun.”

Cassie’s eyes widened, she opened her mouth and let out a torrent of words. “I’m so sorry. That was insensitive of me. I didn’t mean to — I wasn’t – I’m so so sorry—“

Liam’s eyes widened, and he rushed to answer. “No! No, really, it’s fine,” he paused and tentatively took her hands. She let him. “I – I’d love to hear more, actually.”

Cassie peered at him from behind her reading glasses, eyes searching his. “I—okay… I think I still have some albums in the house. I could show you some if you’d like.”

Liam let out a breath. He smiled. “I’d be honoured.”

Cassie’s eyes grew wistful. “It’s the least I could do Liam.”

“Cassie—“

“Liam…”

Both looked at each other and cracked a smile. “We’re gonna have to work on that,” Cassie mused. 

Liam looked down, smiling sheepishly. “Heh. Of course, Cassie.” Liam looked around. “Speaking of… where _is _Lucas?”

Cassie leaned backwards, her arms serving as her support, “with his playgroup. They’ll be back by lunchtime, I think.”

Liam unconsciously checked his watch. _We have another half-hour at most then…_ when he looked back up, Cassie was looking at him with amusement. Liam flushed.

“I—“

“I know,” she said softly, her dark hair left loose, filtered sunlight making some of the black strands shine brown. “It gets awfully silent when he’s not here.” She looked at him and the way he sat on the blanket.

“Liam?”

“Yes?”

“You can relax now y’ know.”

Liam let out a soft laugh but shifted and lay down the blanket without another word. There was a slight breeze. Faintly, he heard bird song among the branches of the tree. Liam closed his eyes for a moment.

“Liam?”

“Yes, Cassie?”

“What’s the deal with Bastien?” Liam opened his eyes. “I know something is going on Liam,” she fixed her dark eyes on him, “and if it has something to do with our son, then I’d like to know.”

Liam took a deep breath, stealing himself. “Last night, I mentioned my father and what he did to you…” Liam looked up and caught Cassie’s nod. He locked eyes with hers and continued, “When you left for New York, I asked the others to help with trying to clear your name. At first, we thought it was just a smear campaign. We ended up discovering a conspiracy…”

\----

Later that night…

Clara watched with no small amount of interest as Cassandra came into the dining room with Liam at her side. Between them, holding their hands was Lucas. 

_Like an actual family,_ she mused. She can’t help but smile a little. _They deserve a chance at actual happiness. _And if Liam is the one who can bring it to them, well... who was she to argue? _Maybe Charles is right. This is just me trying to come into terms of having an empty nest once more. _

Clara’s gaze turned to the King of Cordonia. _For all of his father’s numerous sins, it’s a wonder that this one turned out to be a good egg. Perhaps they will be in good hands. _Liam had managed to defy Clara’s (admittedly low) expectations. _Who knew that Charles’ insistence on that country ended up as a good thing?_

Watching the little family, Clara felt a dawning sense of both happiness and melancholy. Her family was finally safe and happy, that’s true enough. And it was about time… but on the other hand, she was certain that the little family would want to move to Cordonia. Away from her and Edgewater. It was almost like losing her sister all over again. Clara mentally shook her head. Old age was turning her into a weeping sentimental mess, which will not do at all for the Countess of Edgewater. 

Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and stood up. After a few minutes spent observing the formalities, they settled into the first course of the night. For a little while, silence reigned. Even Lucas was silent, enthusiastically eating his food while the adults divided their attention between their dinner and at each other. Clara observed the way her niece and the king acted around each other. Cassandra ate her food and stared about the room, a pensive air about her. Liam, on the other hand, was alert but noticeably more at ease with her than that morning. _The way they acted earlier made it seem like they actually been intimate with each other. _Looking at the way these two look at each other, Clara can’t really rule it out. _I really won’t say no to more grandchildren… as long as they have figured out their situation. _

“So…” Clara trailed off. Both Cassandra and Liam snapped their gazes towards hers. Clara tried to hide her amusement. She turned to Liam, “How have you been enjoying Edgewater, Your Majesty?”

Liam smiled, his eyes giving away nothing. “It is a wonderful estate, my lady. Truly a credit to you and yours.”

Clara affected a casual shrug, secretly pleased with the praise. “The garden as it is today was designed by one of our ancestors. We’ve done our best to maintain it since.”

“She was Auntie’s namesake,” Cassandra piped up, amusement replacing her previous expression. “One of the more famous ancestors of ours did some great work for the English crown back in the 19th century or something.”

Liam’s lips quirked into a smile as he shared a look with Cassie. “That’s quite fascinating, my lady.”

Clara smirked, “I suppose it is. I think her portrait is given a prominent place in the picture gallery. Cassandra here could give you a tour.” 

Her niece shot her a look that clearly said _what are you doing?_ Clara just smiled and winked in return. 

Liam looked between her and her niece. His tone was slightly placating when he said, “As fascinating as that is, my lady… I wouldn’t want to intrude—“

“But there are ghosts there!” Lucas suddenly added. “Mommy knows how to fight them, Dad. She’ll hold your hand and they all disappear!”

Clara nodded sagely, trying to hold back her laughter. “I’m afraid Lucas is right. He’s the expert in things like those, aren’t you dear?”

“I am!” Lucas declared proudly. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt…” Cassie said through a blossoming smile. 

“Of course it wouldn’t!” Clara answered. She then smiled at Lucas. “You two can go on that tour after dinner while Lucas and I spend some time together.”

“Yes! Can we have hot chocolate, Grandma?”

“Of course, dear.”

Across the table, Cassandra and Liam were engaged in a whispered conversation. Clara allowed herself a melancholic smile before turning her attention to Lucas. 

_I was right. It was only a matter of time. _

\----

“… and here is Auntie’s namesake, ” Cassie said, gesturing towards a well-preserved painting of an elegant woman. 

Liam tilted his head, “She’s not quite what I was expecting.”

Cassie shrugged. “Her mother was from India, brought to London to be trained as an opera singer. She’s illegitimate, but some things happened and she ended up becoming the heir. Auntie really looks up to her.”

Liam shot her a questioning look, which she answered by saying, “She left behind a collection of journals. Some historians made a documentary about her a few years ago, I think.”

Liam smiled, amusement in his eyes, “It seems like your aunt is not the only one who admires her…”

Cassie can’t help but smile. “Well… she’s fascinating so…” she trailed off. 

“Much like her descendant.”

Cassie turned her head, trying to hide her growing smile. “I’ll tell Auntie you said that.”

She could hear the amusement in Liam’s voice when he replied, “I’m sure your aunt won’t object to me complimenting you.”

Cassie snorted. “I’m sure she’d love that.”

There was a pause. Cassie could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The moonlight streamed through the windows. She remembered her aunt’s gaze, the questions and the expectations that were lurking in her eyes. She thought of their conversation by the lake, of how it changed everything. Can’t just things settle down? _Can’t I just enjoy this peace?_ Stay in this bubble and—then what? In a flash, she imagined several possible futures. All of them like dominos falling one after another. She suddenly felt caged. As though the room had become too stuffy. Cassandra suddenly felt the gazes of her distant ancestors bearing down on her. Generations of her family. Her history, her roots. A part of her, yes, but not the only ones. She turned to Liam.

“Let’s go.”

Despite his confusion, he let Cassie take his hand and drag him out into the little balcony at the end of the corridor. 

“That’s better,” she breathed out when they arrived outside.

“Cassie?” 

She turned to face him, their faces were closer than she had thought. “Sorry, I just—well… um—it felt stuffy in there and—“

Liam hesitated before placing his hands on both her arms. Gentle and secure at the same time. “Cassie, breathe.”

She took a deep breath, the cool night breeze a relief from the room they just vacated. 

“Yesterday and today was quite a lot.”

Liam let out a soft laugh, more like an exhale than a chuckle. “Yes, that’s true enough.”

“It’s been a lot, and I forgot to mention some things to you.”

Liam’s soothing expression morphed into confusion. Cassandra forged ahead before he could say anything. 

“And before something else comes up, I just want to say… I—I really _missed _you.”

Liam lifted his hands to cradle her face. He slowly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I really missed you too,” he murmured into her temple. Cassie surged forward and wrapped her arms around him. She breathed him in and melted into his embrace.Liam murmured reassurances into her hair as one of his hands stroked her back. 

They stayed fixed in that position for a few heartbeats. Cassie sniffled and pulled away.

“God, I’m a mess.”

“No, Cassie…” Liam murmured, wiping her remaining tears off her face.

Cassandra gently shook her head. Words rushed out of her in a torrent. “I missed you so much and I made you miss so much of Lucas growing up and—“

“And I’m also at fault, Cassie.” Liam interrupted gently. Cassie looked up and almost drowned by the tenderness she saw in his eyes. “Καρδιά μου… I’ve missed you too. And it’s all right, we’ll figure this out together.”

Cassie smiled through her teary eyes. “Together.”

Their eyes met. Slowly… tenderly, they drew closer to each other. Their lips met and Cassie’s last thought was an astonished _oh_ before all her thoughts focused on and became consumed by a single thought. By a single person. 

_She had finally come home._

\----

_Four years ago_

_“Well… this is me,” Cassandra said as she and Liam stopped at her apartment complex. The two of them had been walking in comfortable silence ever since they got off the boat. It was as though they had silently agreed that any noise would shatter the delicate bubble they created. As though words would bring about their inevitable farewells._

_To say that the night had been a whirlwind adventure would be an understatement. For a moment, she felt as though she had ended up in one of Daniel’s sappy romantic novels. Meeting a stranger who turned out to be a prince, midnight boat rides, and a kiss in front of Lady Liberty seemed more plausible in books than in real life. Not for the first time that night, Cassie resisted the urge to pinch herself. She was coaxed out of her thoughts by Liam’s voice._

_“Thank you for your company, Cassandra. Tonight has been incredible…” he trailed off as their eyes met. Their eyes seemed to hold a conversation in silence. _

_Cassandra did not break their stare as he drew closer. Her heart was beating so hard, she was surprised it wasn’t visible through her shirt. He was mesmerising her as he did in front of Lady Liberty. The kiss they shared on the boat flashed through her mind. _

_I don’t want that to be our last kiss, she thought through the haze in her mind. _

_If this is our last night, I don’t want it to end._

_Please don’t let it end._

_Her body moved before her mind could catch up. Cassie stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Liam responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her (she’d swoon if she wasn’t so preoccupied) and returning her kiss. _

_She did not know how long they stayed that way. Time was relevant anyway. After goodness knows how long, she reluctantly pulled away. Liam leaned his forehead against hers as he did before on the boat. They were both breathing hard. _

_For a moment they just stood there, breathing each other in. Sharing each other’s warmth. This time, it was Liam who broke the silence._

_“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”_

_Cassie huffed out a laugh, “I try.”_

_Liam leaned back to look her in the eye. One of his hands cradled her face. _

_“I—I’m glad to have met you, Cassandra.” His smile could not mask the wistful look in his eyes. “And I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me. I’ll never forget tonight.”_

_Later, when she had finally gone to bed, lips still tingling, Cassie conceded that tonight couldn’t have been a story from one of Daniel’s novels. After all, the girl usually ends up with the guy in those stories while Cassie probably won’t see Liam again. _

_Her heart sank at that thought._

\----

The Challenger

Meanwhile, in Cordonia…

“It is confirmed, sir. King Liam boarded a flight to the United Kingdom yesterday morning.”

“And the palace?”

“It seemed that he left it in the Duchess’s care and with the two other ladies. They won’t be much of a threat.”

“Good. I’ll send word when we’re ready.”

There was a click as the call disconnected. The man holding it casually strolled down the street, stopping by a bridge, seemingly enjoying the view of the Palace in the light of the setting sun. With a casual gesture, eyes still fixed on the palace, he dropped the burner phone onto the gushing river below. 

_The King out of the country, seemingly in a hurry. Had the Countess finally struck gold with her campaign? _He huffed out a laugh. The Countess’ desperate attempts had turned out to be useful as well as amusing. At first, he struggled with how to use it to his advantage. Turns out, it had its uses despite being an annoyance most of the time. It forced Liam to show his hand. To basically reveal who was in his inner circle. The new king was crafty, he’ll give him that, and if he hadn’t already been watching and waiting for his opportunity, he would have missed it. 

A car passing by snapped him from his thoughts. There will be time for musing later when he’s finally on the throne he was promised. When the tyrant’s legacy is destroyed. When his family is finally avenged. 

Cordonia might appear strong in front of the world, but he’d seen the cracks on the wall. A kingdom with no heir and no queen. A well-known noble slowly but surely chipping away at its reputation. Unstable and ripe for the picking. He really ought to thank Liam before all of this is over. Perhaps he’ll do it before putting a bullet through his head. 

_Just like his father did to mine. _

Constantine might have thought he’d severed all of the hydra’s heads. He grinned, teeth bared. _How fortunate it is then, that he missed one._

With a self-satisfied glint in his eye, Anton Severus turned and continued his walk, his form blending in with the shadows that the twilight had brought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the flashback scene was based on and follows the non-diamond option in chapter one of TRR book 1
> 
> *Καρδιά μου - my love (got this from a google search as I’m not a native greek speaker) should it be an error or if i used it incorrectly, i apologize


	9. Bad Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert Mushu's I LIIIIIIVVEEE gif here*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege, title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash

**Chapter Eight: Bad Idea**

_Hold me tight as I tell myself that you might make sense_

_And make good what has been just so bad_

There was whistling in the halls of Edgewater. Pausing at her open doorway, Cassandra smiled and shook her head. The summer morning had dawned bright and early, and even Cassie, who loved to sleep in, could not deny the allure of spending most of the day outdoors. 

A door opened. There was a squeal, and Cassie heard the patter of running feet. She took that as her cue to step out of her room. The sight that greeted her in the hallway caused a toothy grin. Lucas had clambered up to his father’s arms and was hanging onto Liam’s elbows. 

“Careful…” Cassie scolded lightly. Father and son, both with identical startled expressions, turned to her direction. 

“Mommy!” Lucas exclaimed as he climbed down from Liam’s arms and raced to her side. “You’re up early!”

Amusement was clear on Liam’s face. He looked to be on the verge of laughter. Cassie shot Liam a stern look. 

“Not a word,” she grumbled. 

“Of course not,” he answered, a smile tugging on his lips. He walked towards her and Lucas, gently taking her hand when he finally reached them. She squeezed his hand. The morning sunlight streamed through the windows, lighting up the hallway. Cassandra took the time to admire his smile and the way his brown eyes lit up with it.

“Good morning,” he murmured. They exchanged soft smiles. Her mind flashed back to the memories of the night before. Her smile widened, eyes crinkling on the edges. The world looked brighter, the sunlight golden, the gardens lush with blooming flowers, the very air full of new possibilities. Of life. 

“‘Morning…” she answered, her voice also dropping. They stayed rooted on the spot for a moment. Cassie knew they looked rather silly: two grown adults with goofy smiles in the middle of the hallway, but she found that she couldn’t bring herself to care. She hadn’t felt this light in years. 

“Mommy?” Lucas piped up. 

“Yes, baby?”

“Can we go to the big fish house today?”

“Fish house?” Liam asked.

“The local aquarium,” Cassie answered. “It’s near his playgroup’s building.”

“It’s awesome Dad! And when we’re good, we can pet the fish too!” his eyes widened in realisation and he started bouncing up and down. “You can come with us!”

Liam looked at her, a question in his eyes. Cassie shrugged lightly, masking the hope that had sprung inside her, “I mean… if you’re not busy?”

Liam shook his head, his smile still on his face, “Not really. Besides, I won’t say no to more time together.”

Excitement shot through her. Cassie grinned. “Great! Um… I’ll get Lucas dressed and then we can go. We can have breakfast in this café, and—“

“Then we pet the fishes!” Lucas finished, bouncing once more. Cassie and Liam shot each other fond smiles as they went in separate directions.

\----

The café was a charming little place, especially in the morning light. A picturesque little shop surrounded by old bricks and cobblestone streets. Near the old town square, it was almost similar to the little bakery that they went to in Cordonia. As they approached the little shop, Liam was suddenly hit with the thought they actually invited him into a day in their lives. He was not just given a glimpse. He was there, knee-deep and on his way to being submerged. Lucas had taken him by the hand, pointing out the town and its people with Cassie at his other side providing explanations, the backs of their hands brushing every so often. 

It was as though one of his dreams came true. Liam couldn’t hide his grin. He looked down at Lucas, whose excited chatter was winding down. 

“Tired?” he asked, amused. Lucas sheepishly nodded. Liam hesitated for a moment before offering to carry him, suddenly unsure. _Am I being too familiar?_

His fears were banished as his son eagerly climbed into his arms, the weight of him surprisingly comforting. He glimpsed Cassie’s smile at the corner of his eye. His heart leapt, his grin now a permanent fixture on his face. They reached their destination in comfortable silence. 

“So yeah… this is pretty much all of Grovershire,” Cassie murmured as they went inside the café. 

“I like it,” Liam replied as Lucas waved to the cheery old woman behind the counter. “I think it’s quite charming.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Cassie mused, a smile on her lips. “I’ll grab the food. You two find us a table?”

Liam opened his mouth to agree, his eyes still taking in the café’s interior. A particular pastry caught his eye.

“Are those cronuts?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Want some?”

Liam’s grin turned to tease, “So that’s why you wanted to eat here.”

Cassandra huffed out a laugh, “Oh, shut up. Don’t act like you don’t like those either.”

Liam shrugged lightly, arms still secured around Lucas. “I didn’t say that.”

“Right…” she drawled. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

-

“Dad?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Is your job like Uncle Charlie’s?”

Liam opened his mouth but hesitated. _How do I explain a thousand-year-old dynasty?_

“Well…” he trailed off, wide eyes darting towards Cassandra. She was chatting with the lady at the cashier (who he guessed was also the proprietor), her profile briefly visible as she turned her head slightly. He tried to catch her eye, but the table they chose was near the windows, making the feat nearly impossible. The opportunity passed, and her back was toward them again.

“Uh—you see…” he tried again. Liam cleared his throat, “It’s a little more complicated than that…” he trailed off, words failing him, as his son’s innocent eyes looked on. Lucas tilted his face to one side, his curiosity palpable.

“… but yes, it’s—it’s a bit similar to his job. Yes.” He finished awkwardly, uncertainty temporarily banishing eloquence.

Lucas’ eyebrows furrowed, “Does your job mean that you’ll always be away?”

Liam’s eyes widened, “I—Lucas, might I ask where you heard that?”

“It’s just Robbie’s papa also goes away. It’s his job.” He shrugged. “Uncle Charlie goes away for work too, but he’s not a papa or a dad. Is that your job too, Dad?”

Mouth still open and mind still fumbling for words. Liam stared at Lucas. His son stared back. He could feel light perspiration forming on his forehead. Silence enveloped the two of them. 

“Breakfast!” Cassie’s voice broke through what was becoming their little staring match. A tray containing pastries and mugs was set on the table, temporarily blocking Liam’s gaze. Their staring match broke. 

Lucas did a little wiggle in his chair, his smile showing a hint of a dimple on his cheek, question forgotten. Some tension fled Liam’s shoulders. But a seed had been planted, and it would soon grow. _I need to talk to Cassie about this…_

Liam felt a warm hand on his shoulder, a hint of jasmine reaching his senses. He slid closer to the window, hands beginning to help Cassandra in putting the plates and mugs on the table. Once the table was set to her satisfaction, Cassandra settled into her seat, their arms often brushing each other. 

The morning sunlight shone through the café’s windows. Giggles and exclamations from his son coloured their conversation. The smell of coffee and hot chocolate blended together with a hint of Cassie’s jasmine perfume. It was comfortable. Idyllic. _Perfect._

Liam took a deep breath, committing that morning into memory. Unbidden, his mind replayed his mother’s voice, singing a line from a song that he had frequently heard as a child.

_How wonderful life is, while you’re in the world…_

\----

“Do you remember what to do, love?”

He nodded and bounced a little. She was fixing his shirt, her eyebrows doing that thing again. His Mommy always does that when she’s worried. Lucas doesn’t like to see his mommy worried.

He frowned and looked around. There were many people in the big fish house (the aquarium was actually its proper name, but seeing as he also has a small aquarium at home, calling the big building aquarium seemed a bit silly). It made the usually quiet place loud. Lucas liked it better when there’s just him and his playmates. The nice people who take care of the fishes let them run around sometimes when there are few people inside, as long as they stay clear of the fish tanks. 

His mommy let out a big breath, then stood up. Lucas immediately took her hand. Mommy sometimes looked like she’s scared of getting lost, so Lucas always holds his Mommy’s hand when they go out. He doesn’t want to see his Mommy scared. Or sad. Lucas always liked it best when his mommy laughed and smiled. That means she’s happy. And Lucas always wants his mommy to be happy.

Lucas looked around again, this time standing on his tippy-toes. He still wasn’t able to see past the other people.

“What’s taking him so long?” his Mommy muttered. Lucas titled his head. Grandma always said that muttering was bad. He frowned. Does this mean he’ll tell Grandma that Mommy’s been muttering? It doesn’t seem right.

Lucas frowned for a moment and suddenly smiled. _I’ll ask Dad!_

Lucas’ Dad can answer anything. Lucas was sure of it. There hasn’t been a question that his dad hasn’t answered after all. He doesn’t get tired of answering either. Lucas was convinced that his Dad is smarter than Uncle Charlie, and that’s saying something because his uncle _was_ smart. Lucas would always see him reading the big books in the library. The ones with no picture. The grown-up books. The boring ones. 

A flash of maroon caught his eye. Lucas turned to his side and saw his Dad walking towards them, a paper bag full of snacks in his arms and a ready smile on his face. 

“There he is!” he said as he waved at his dad. _Oh, I can’t wait to tell Robbie! I have a Dad now!_

\----

Edgewater, night time

Lucas sleepily nestled into Liam’s shoulder as they entered the little boy’s bedroom. A few heartbeats later, he heard Cassandra’s soft footsteps as she followed them into the room. From the corner of his eye he saw her going around the room, her movements mechanical in their precision. Routine sunk into muscle memory. To Liam’s eyes, it was almost like a dance. 

Liam’s observations were interrupted when Lucas squirmed in his arms. The boy was exhausted, having spent most of the day running around the town and the estate, eagerly showing Liam the sights. Readily unfolding his perfect life for Liam to see. For Dad to share with. Liam’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. For a day, his shoulders had stopped aching from the weight that four years of being a king had given him. 

Cassie’s footsteps broke him away from his musings. 

The lights were dimmed and Cassandra appeared beside him, arranging the pillows and blankets as Liam slowly set Lucas down on the bed, taking great care to arrange his son’s limbs so Lucas could be comfortable. Lucas snuggled in, eyes and limbs heavy. Liam stood rooted on the spot as Cassie swooped in and placed a gentle kiss on their son’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, love.” Cassie murmured.

“‘Night Mommy,” he lifted his head and met Liam’s eyes. “Night Dad.”

Throat suddenly tight, Liam bent over and ran his hand through Lucas’s hair. Slowly, with a voice in his head telling him he might overstep, Liam placed a kiss on Lucas’ forehead.

“Goodnight, little darling.”

-

Cassandra was quiet as she handed him a tumbler of scotch. Both of them had, by some unspoken accord, retreated into the sitting room. The pair stared at the fire, a stillness descending between them. Liam glanced at Cassie as she sat down, noting with a casual glance that they had mimicked their positions from the night he arrived. 

_Strange, the changes a few days can make_, Liam thought as he snuck another glance at Cassandra. Her head was tilted to the side, shoulders relaxed, eyes fixed on the fire. She was absentmindedly taking small sips of her drink. The picture of ease and relaxation. A small smile grew on Liam’s face without his notice. With more effort than he’d care to admit, he turned his eyes away. 

“Oh!”

Cassandra’s voice broke the silence. To Liam, it was more welcome than the comfortable silence that they had sunk into.

“I can’t believe I haven’t thought of this before, but I think I’ve got some albums here from when Lucas was a baby,” she paused, eyes hesitant. “I could show you if you’d like.”

Liam’s throat suddenly felt tight. He met Cassie’s eye and smiled, managing what must have been the proper response since she relaxed and got up from her chair. Interest piqued, Liam watched as she went to the other side of the room toward a bookcase. She took out a photo album. And another one, along with several framed photographs. He rose from his seat, ready to offer his assistance as Cassandra retrieved the little pile she had accumulated. She turned to see him out of his seat.

“It’s fine Liam, sit down.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, eyeing the albums she stacked one after another. Cassandra snorted. A small smile lingered on her lips, her eyes turning playful. Liam could feel himself reflecting her smile. 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness. I got this.”

Liam’s smile grew wider.

“I’ve never doubted you couldn’t.” 

-

Three albums and countless smiles (some tearier than others) later, Liam found himself on the carpet with his previous seat serving as his backrest. Cassandra was sitting crossed legged beside him as she explained another of Lucas’ many misadventures. Liam let her voice fill his thoughts as his eyes hungrily drank in images of Lucas as a baby. These are precious, he decided. Memories carefully preserved on laminated paper. He may not have been with them during these moments, but he’ll content himself with snapshots instead. Better that than nothing. 

With the remnants of old memories before him, Liam can’t help but reflect on the new ones they made today. 

It had been more than he ever dreamed. 

As he recalled how Lucas shrieked with laughter as he ran around the estate grounds, Liam can’t help but wonder how his son would take to his mother’s garden in Cordonia. His mother had loved the outdoors, something that Lucas seemed to inherit. Maybe Liam could teach Lucas how to play the guitar while they went on picnics just as Eleanor did when Liam was a child. 

Perhaps he could even teach Lucas how to swim, just as Leo did during the idle years where the lines between the heir and the spare were thin. A host of potential futures, of endless possibilities. All of them with Cassandra and Lucas. For a moment he let himself get lost in a daydream of the three of them together. 

He’d take them to the beach on weekends or to picnics at the gardens and orchards of Applewood Manor. A deluge of happier moments to drown the atrocity that occurred there. 

Liam’s small smile suddenly disappeared. 

Thoughts of Applewood, once the site of his most precious childhood memories, soured his thoughts now. _Why would Cassie want to go back there after what happened there?_

A dam broke inside his head. Questions began pouring in, one after the other. Why would Cassie want to go back with him when all she got from Cordonia was heartache and humiliation? Why would _Lucas_ leave his life and childhood at Edgewater only to be thrust into the spotlight and ruthlessly scrutinised by the nobility and the media just for something he had no control over? As perfect as this day had been, it was not a sign that they’d stay that way, no matter how much Liam wanted it to. 

Another thought surfaced in his mind: Is he selfish enough to ask them to come back with him when they have a perfectly good life in Edgewater? Because, deep down, Liam knew he does not want to be separated from them again, not even willingly. Not even for their own good. 

He looked down. The guilt that he had shed for a few days came back with a vengeance. 

_But I have learned long ago that what I want and what I need to do can be very different things. Who am I to even ask her to return to a place of heartache? _

“Liam?” her voice served as his lifeline. 

He raised his head, insides still heavy. He took care to keep his warring feelings off his face. Cassandra’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What’s wrong?”

He offered her what he hoped was a placating smile. “Nothing really. I guess I’m just beginning to feel tired after today.”

He almost winced when she raised an eyebrow. The unspoken _really?_ hung in the silence between them. 

His training prevented him from fidgeting. He looked away only for Cassandra to move so they would still meet each other’s eyes. 

“Liam, we agreed to talk remember?”

“It—it’s probably too soon for this,” he began, hesitating on each word. He gripped the photo he was still holding. “But what do you think of m—of visiting Cordonia? In the near future, I mean.” He could feel his ears burning. Good god, he was _blabbering!_

“Visiting?” her eyebrows furrowed while her eyes stared. Liam rushed to change his words.

“Or I could visit you here! Or anywhere really, you can choose where even!”

“Liam…” she smiled as she placed one of her hands on top of his still clenched fists, the other cupping his cheek. There was amusement in her eyes. “Breathe.”

He looked into her eyes as he took a deep breath. 

“I know this might be too much and too soon. And I’ll understand if you’ll say no, but please think about it? There’s more to Cordonia than what you or Lucas has seen when you were there,” thinking of what Cassie went through, he rushed to add reassurances. 

“And I can make sure that no one could bother you two. The press won’t so much as touch you and Lucas. I’ll personally make sure of it. You won’t have to interact with nobles either. I— “Liam caught himself. He shouldn’t make this about him. 

_But it is, isn’t it?_

Liam quickly squashed that train of thought. This is about Cassandra and Lucas. Looking at Cassandra’s face, Liam resolved that he shouldn’t push the issue so. _We have time_. “You don’t have to answer right away, Cassie. Just—think about it?”

“I’m not promising anything…” Cassandra began. _She’s saying no,_ he thought. Liam nodded as he opened his mouth to reply, ignoring the pit suddenly formed in his insides. Her fingers on his lips stopped him. 

She offered a slight smile, “… but I’ll think about it.”

Liam let out a breath that turned into a relieved exhale as Cassie leaned in and kissed a corner of his mouth. He tilted his head and met her eyes.

It was a while before either of them spoke after that.

\----

A night of tossing turning made Cassandra grumpier than usual. Liam’s words from the night before kept on replaying in her mind, preventing sleep from truly claiming her. She wanted to bang her head on the wall. Maybe that would quiet her thoughts. Cassandra’s not betting on it though. It was a classic (a cliché really) battle between heart and mind. Needs and wants. 

In theory, a visit doesn’t sound so bad. And Cassie knew that Liam would try his best to keep his promise. And if she was being honest with herself, she missed Cordonia, eccentricities and all. Some of the people closest to her heart were there too. _Best friends and sisters and brothers at heart… a family I’ve chosen and a family that has chosen me. _

_But what if?_

She knew that secrets don’t stay buried for long. And from what Liam had told her, secrets seemed to be the lifeblood of the Cordonian court. Not to mention the vultures in the media. And now Madeline. _Urgh._

She buried her face on her pillow. _But still…_

Cordonia meant Liam. And now that they’ve been reunited against all odds… well. She does not want that to end. Not when they’ve just found each other. Not when she saw how he was with Lucas. 

_Oh god. Lucas. _

A knock interrupted her musings.

“Mommy?” Her son’s voice sounded muffled through the thick wood. Despite herself, Cassie could feel a smile tugging on her lips. 

_Speak of the devil…_

-

Lucas’ laughter turned into a delighted shriek as Liam chased him through the garden paths. Cassandra smiled at the rare sight. Their conversation the night before brought to home the fact that this idyll cannot last, no matter how much she wanted to. Thoughts from the night before, ones that had not left her in the morning’s light swirled inside her head in a never-ending loop. 

A part of her, an echo of the girl she was four years ago wanted nothing more than to just throw herself into this new normal. To take Liam’s hand and let him lead her anywhere. To make up for lost time. Fuck everything else. 

But she was not that girl anymore. Cassandra’s a mother now, and she’s got Lucas to think of. Aunt Clara and her family here at Edgewater too. She was no longer just a waitress in New York. 

“They seem to be enjoying themselves.”

Cassie swivelled in her chair. Auntie Clara, impeccably dressed as always, had joined her in the shade and solitude under the garden parasol that the staff had set up. 

“I’d thought you three would appreciate some drinks and biscuits.” Cassandra then noticed the tray that her aunt was carrying. Cassie gave a start and stood up, hands immediately reaching for the tray.

“Oh! Let me help you with that Auntie—“ 

“It’s fine, dear. I might get older but I’m not an invalid yet.”

Cassie felt a corner of her lips rising in a smirk. “I don’t think that’s in the cards for you Auntie.”

Her aunt chuckled as she set the tray down on the table. 

“Sit down, dear.”

They arranged the contents of the tray in silence. Another laugh, this time from Liam, reached her ears. Cassie looked up just in time to see Lucas clamber onto Liam’s back. Unbidden, thoughts that her aunt had interrupted returned to the forefront of her mind. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’ve never seen him this happy,” Cassandra mused, her eyes fixed on Liam and Lucas. 

She heard her Aunt hum as she took the seat beside Cassandra. 

“Lucas seemed to be as happy as a four-year-old could be.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah.” With more effort than she’d care to admit, Cassie took her eyes off the pair. She turned her head just in time to see her aunt pin her to place with a look. 

Cassandra suddenly found her fingers fascinating. She heard her aunt let out a soft sigh.

“What is it, dearie?”

Cassandra bit her lip, glancing at her aunt before fixing her stare at the tablecloth. 

“Liam asked me if I wanted to go back to Cordonia.”

“He wants you to go with him?”

“Visit.”

“I see.”

Her aunt’s voice was carefully controlled. Perfectly neutral. Cassandra found it very unhelpful.

“He doesn’t just mean visits does he?”

Cassandra let out a breath and looked up. The sun was steadily ascending the sky. _It’ll be lunchtime soon._

“That’s what he said.”

“I wonder if that’s all that he wants. Or all he wanted to say for that matter.”

Cassandra shrugged. She saw her aunt raise an eyebrow from the corner of her eye.

“I think you know what he wanted to say, Auntie.”

“I do,” her aunt leaned back on her chair. “And what’s holding you back?”

Cassandra turned to her Aunt. She raised her eyebrows.

“Are you seriously asking me that, Auntie?”

“Yes, dear. As much as you dread it, at the end of the day, it will be up to you,” her aunt leaned in and patted her arm. “And I mean that with the utmost affection.”

Cassie’s eyes sought Liam and Lucas once more. _My boys,_ her heart seemed to say. 

“They belong together. And I can’t take Lucas away from him again.”

“Hmm. And Liam belongs with you.”

Cassandra quickly turned to meet her aunt’s eyes.

“Auntie!”

“Am I wrong?”

“I—“

“And I doubt that man would have a good night’s sleep after leaving you.”

“That man will be away from his son.”

Clara snorted, “That man is a man. He can’t go too far without you.”

“What exactly are you imply Auntie?”

“Oh, come now dear. I taught you better than that.”

Cassandra’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why?”

Clara sighed, setting her glass on the table. “Because in the four years you’ve stayed here, I’ve never seen you this happy.”

“But I can’t just leave!” she sputtered. Wide dark eyes found reassuring hazel. “I just found you,” Cassie added weakly. 

Aunt Clara placed her hand over Cassandra’s.

“We’ll be fine here Cassie. And we’ll always be here. That I promise you. Whatever you choose, know that we’ll be right beside you and Lucas. This won’t be a repeat of me and your grandmother.”

Cassandra blinked hard and offered her aunt a weak smile, her heart somewhat lighter. 

“Thanks, Auntie.”

Aunt Clara smiled and patted her hand. 

“Now that _that’s_ out of the way, what’s stopping you?”

“There’s more to this than just me and Lucas, Auntie. You know that.”

Clara waved a dismissive hand. “Pah. Nothing a little time can fix.” Something else hung unspoken after her words. “Our name might be old, but that does not mean it’s useless.”

“That’s really reassuring, Auntie,” Cassie deadpanned.

“I try, dear.”

“Mommy!” she heard Lucas call out. “Look!”

Cassie turned and saw him waving a handful of daffodils with Liam holding what looked to be the beginnings of a bouquet. He met her eye and sheepishly smiled. She offered a smile of her own.

_But this isn’t about me anymore, Auntie._

-

“Eat your veggies, baby.”

“But it’s gross.”

“Lucas…”

“But it is, mommy!”

“You liked it yesterday.”

“But it’s mushy!”

Cassandra sighed. A part of her wished that Liam would hurry and finish his phone call so he can be the one to deal with Lucas’ newest food aversion while another part of her wonders how she suddenly became so dependent in just a few days. She shook her head. _It’s just nice to have a partner in this, that’s all. Plus, he can talk Lucas into anything. But then again, Lucas might just convince his dad to let him skip his veggies._

Cassandra took a deep breath. _I should ask now, while Liam’s busy._

“Baby?”

“I’m not eating more mommy,” Lucas said as he crossed his arms.

A laugh escaped her despite her best effort. “It’s not that. Um, did you like your holiday with Grandma?”

Her son perked up, “It was _awesome _mommy!”

“It was, wasn’t it?” at Lucas’ enthusiastic yes, she continued, “say, d’you want to go back there?”

“Right now?” her son’s eyes seemed to sparkle. Her heart seemed to beat faster.

“Maybe soon?”

“Yay! Can we go with Dad?”

“Um, let me talk to him first.”

“Okay!”

_Well, there’s that._

\----

_I never knew pride and sadness mix so well together_. Looking at the framed photograph in her hands, Clara pondered on this peculiar mix of emotions. _I suppose I never experienced it until now._

Since her sister’s granddaughter arrived in Edgewater, Clara had an inkling that her stay won’t be permanent. It was something that she had buried deep in the recess of her mind but sanctuaries end when the wars that cause them to sputter and die. And whether Clara liked it or not, Cassandra’s internal war is ending. 

In all honesty, Cassandra had outgrown any advice that Clara might have left. And with the new King’s support behind them, Clara knows that they’ll be well taken care of. Her promise to her sister would be kept. 

_But still…_

Clara let out a sigh as she sank into a chair near a window, overlooking the estate grounds. Outside a pair of birds were chasing each other in an increasingly dizzying circle. 

She turned away from the window to the interior of her personal office, her eyes landing on a glass case on display near the bookshelves. The late morning sunlight had landed on the Edgewater jewels causing the gold to almost look like it was glowing. Slowly, a smile crept into Clara’s face. 

_Birds may leave the nest but that does not mean that I still can’t keep them safe._

\----

_Four years ago_

_The line was long, and the night was still young. Years of courtly etiquette prevented him from letting out the sigh that was building in his throat. Despite the mantra he had begun when he boarded the plane, he still felt as though half of him was still in New York, lost in a pair of dark eyes. _

_He let out a little sigh, taking care not to slump his shoulders. It’s time to stop chasing rainbows, Liam told himself firmly. She’s in New York, getting on with her life and you’re… here. _

_Liam resisted the urge to turn around and look at his father. He was keenly aware of the weight of all his father’s expectations on his shoulders. Looking ahead, he repeated his mantra, hoping that the words would finally sink in. _

_Remember why you stand here today._

_Remember what’s at stake._

_Remember…_

_Remember how dark her eyes looked in the firelight. _

_The way she smiled as he gaped at the Statue of Liberty._

_The way she did everything in her power to grant the wish of a total stranger. _

_Liam looked down, buying time to gather his thoughts. He heard someone clear their throat. Resisting the urge to let out a rueful smile, he looked up just in time to meet a familiar pair of dark eyes. _

-

**So, how’s the trip going?**

Liam’s thumbs hovered over his phone as he contemplated a reply.

**Surprisingly well. How are things there?**

**Aw, c’mon little brother, give me a bit more than that! Olivia’s got security and the lovebirds’ got everything under control here so don’t worry**

**I don’t think Kiara and Hana would appreciate being called lovebirds. How about Drake and Maxwell?**

**Hana’s too sweet to be mad about that. **

**Also, I put those two on separate wings in the palace so things are great. Just promise me you’ll knock some sense into your best friend when you come back.**

Liam snorted and pocketed his phone. He’s certain that Leo, for all his impulses, can manage Drake and Maxwell for a few more days. _Besides, Katie’s with him, so things can’t be that bad… I hope._

He shook his head and finished closing his briefcase. He handed it to Bastien.

“Is there anything else?”

“Yes, the latest report on the media campaign has just been sent by your secretary.”

Liam nodded as he rolled up the sleeves of his knitted cardigan. “Thank you, Bastien. Can you arrange for one of the aides to pick up yesterday’s documents this afternoon?”

“Yes, sir,” Bastien replied as he handed Liam a sleek black tablet. With a nod he opened the document, gesturing for Bastien to take a seat. His head of security declined, as he always does. Words jumped to his mind as he skimmed through the report. 

_Waning… public support… counter-attack… media… recommend continuing…_

A knock on the open doorway snapped him out of his reading. Liam looked up just in time to see Bastien executing a bow to a wide-eyed Cassandra. Liam straightened and set the tablet down a side table. 

“I’ll see to your request, sir. If you’ll excuse me. Your Majesty, my lady.” With that he exited the room, closing the door as he left. Liam could have sworn he saw the man smirk. 

“You busy? I can come back later.”

“Nothing that can’t be revisited.”

“Uh-huh.” She crossed her arms. 

Liam tried not to laugh. “Really.”

“Looked important.”

“It can wait.”

“Seriously, Liam. I don’t want you falling behind your duties just because I wanted a chat. If it’s important, I can just come back later.”

“It’s not urgent Cassie. Besides, Cordonia can wait. I want to spend time with you.” Seeing that she was about to fire another retort, he added, “I won’t shirk my duties, I promise.”

Cassandra shot him another look. He stifled another laugh. He offered her a seat. She declined with a shake of her head. Still sporting a smile, Liam offered her a compromise. 

“How about I let you know if it’s important?”

“Promise?”

“I promise on my honour as the King of Cordonia.”

She raised an eyebrow, amusement clear in her voice.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I’ll have no doubt that you would,” he said, a smile ruining his otherwise courtly response.

They held each other gaze until Cassie looked away, clearing her throat as she turned her head.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing—um, remember what we talked about last night?”

Liam nodded. Their conversation the night before would not fade from his mind anytime soon. 

“So…” she trailed off. Her fingers were fidgeting with her little ring, eyes wide. Liam tilted his head. Why is she nervous? He had made it clear that she could say no, didn’t he? Perhaps he did not reassure her enough?

“I was thinking,” she said after taking a deep breath. “Maybe we should limit the apple pickings to twice a week? I’d like Lucas to know that other fruits exist.”

For a long moment, Liam stared. His brain too slow to take in the meaning of her words.

Then it clicked.

Relief, elation and excitement coursed through him. He grinned.

In three strides he crossed the space between them and took Cassandra in his arms, spinning her in a circle before setting her down again. She hugged him tightly in return. Her laugh caused his smile to widen. He leaned back to meet her eyes. 

“Really?”

“Really.”

Elation still running through his veins, Liam leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Cassandra responded by drawing him closer still. Something resembling restraint broke within Liam. He gently pulled away, meeting Cassandra’s dark eyes. He opened his mouth, a question on the tip of his tongue, but Cassie beat him to it.

“Liam, bed, now.”

“You want…?”

“Don’t you?”

“_Yes._ God, yes.”

-

Later, as they lay tangled on the sheets of his bed, hearts still racing, their skins still cooling from fully reconnecting with each other, Liam silently made a promise, a new mantra, as he pressed a kiss on Cassandra’s forehead.

_I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again. Both of you._

\----

The Heir

“So, we’re going back on holiday?”

His mommy paused, Lucas’ special night-time milk still in her hands. “Well—uh, sort of? That is if you want to.”

Lucas tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t I want to?”

“Well, because you might like it here more, Lucas,” Dad answered beside him. Lucas turned in his arms to see his dad’s face.

“But I like it there too!” Then a sudden thought occurred to him. Lucas turned towards his mommy, a frown on his face. “Does that mean I have to choose?”

“Oh, love. No one’s forcing you to choose anything. We just want to know what you think.” His mommy finally set Lucas’ mug on his desk as she sat down with him on his bed. “If you don’t want to go back, then we won’t. Simple as that.”

Lucas felt his frown deepen and his shoulders slump, “But does that mean that Dad’s going away again?” 

“I—uh… I have to leave for a bit, darling,” Dad said as he began to gently rub Lucas’ back. His dad leaned down to meet his eyes. “But I promise you, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Lucas frowned, his mind whirling. He looked down on his bedsheets. The blue reminded him of the sea and the waterfall that Dad had shown him. Beside him, his mommy and his dad began to talk in whispers.

“Liam…” 

“I’ll find a way Cassie, I promise.”

“Maybe in a year or two? We can talk about this when he’s a little bit older. You don’t have to—“ 

Lucas looked up, crossed his arms and pouted. “But I wanna go back too!”

His mommy stared at him, her eyebrows doing that thing again, “Baby—“

But the words rushed out of Lucas, “I like it there! I wanna play in the maze and swim in the waterfall! I want Dad to play with me and tuck me in like last night!” He clutched his dad’s arm. “I don’t want you to leave, Dad!”

His dad’s frowned, “I’m not leaving you or your mommy again Lucas. I might have to travel back to Cordonia but that does not mean I’m not coming back.” His hands smoothed Lucas’ hair and smiled. “But if you really want to go back, you are more than welcome to.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“And you promise you won’t leave?”

“I promise, Lucas.”

“And mommy comes with us this time?”

“Yes, baby.” His mommy answered as she reached out to hold his hand.

Lucas tilted his head. “And I don’t have to choose?”

Both his mommy and his daddy shook their heads their hands both holding each other, Lucas placed his hand on top of theirs. He grinned, excited.

“Okay! Let’s go back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *some dialogue was based on the diamond scene in book 1 (you know which one I'm taking about)  
*also it's kinda obvious that I've never written smut before 
> 
> An update at last! So so sorry for the delay you guys! As always huge thanks to my beta (thelittleteapot here in ao3). Chapter nine might take a while, as there’s gonna be a lot of moving parts (plus I’ve got to study for an important thing) but don’t worry, I’m finishing this series before diving into other wips that kinda accumulated these last few months.


	10. Wicked Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my longest chapter to date! Also the opening of the “second act”. Chapters from this one onward are gonna be pretty long, so... brace yourselves I guess? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege. Title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash, fee free to drop a line!

**Chapter Nine: Wicked Love**

_Wait until you see_

_How mighty the truth can be_

_Like an ocean of light_

_It's a sky filled with fireflies_

_Liam could still catch snippets of the revelry inside even though he had closed the double doors that lead to the balcony. Placing both hands on the railing, he allowed his composure to bleed away from him. That did not ease his heavy heart. Liam heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes. _

_“You know, I thought you’d have a few more years before you’d try to escape anniversaries.”_

_Liam tensed. Taking care to mask his emotions, he turned and met his father’s eyes. _

_“You should be resting, father.”_

_Constantine’s small smile vanished. A part of Liam, the little boy that still yearned for his papá, for just a moment, just a little more time, for just a scrap — mourned its loss. He mentally shrugged off the heartache, a part of him surprised at how easily he could do it. Must be all the practice he’s been getting._

_“Liam—“_

_“The festivities can survive without me for a few more moments, father. Besides, Madeleine can handle it.” _

_“I know that. We both know that. But that is not why I sought you out.”_

_“Father—“_

_“No, Liam. King or no king, a son must still listen to his father.”_

_Liam’s hands curled into fists. A multitude of words seemed to have stuck inside his throat, all of them yearning to be let out. To let his father know how hard this year had been. How much it hurt. He wanted to scream and lash out. Let the world know how he felt. Why should I listen to you when you blocked me at every turn? Why should I even look at you when you’ve hurt her and driven her away? When you made a mockery of our choices?_

_“If this is about having an heir again—“_

_Constantine shook his head. “You’ve made your stance clear enough. I’ll give you the time you asked for. But that does not mean the people would as well. You can’t play the newlywed card forever,” his father took a few steps in his direction. “Liam, it may not look like it, but this truly is what’s best for you. For our kingdom.” He placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Fairy tales are all well and good, but you must think of what’s best for Cordonia.”_

_He gestured towards the ballroom. Towards Madeleine. _

_“Remember, you are Cordonia. And your future is here.”_

_His father let go of Liam’s shoulder. With long strides, he reached the doors and opened them. With a glance over his shoulder, Constantine imparted a parting blow._

_“It wouldn’t have worked out anyway.”_

_-_

Liam woke up with his left arm asleep. Eyebrows furrowed and vision still foggy from sleep, it took him a moment to see what caused his arm to go numb. What he first thought to be a dark mass turned out to be Cassandra’s head. Liam glanced down and saw a smaller body cradled between them. Somehow during the night, his arm had served as a pillow for both Lucas and Cassandra. Liam smiled, all thought of his discomfort gone. Slowly and with a gentleness he vaguely remembered from his mother, he wrapped his free arm around his family, holding them close. He thought of the memory that came back as a dream. Of his father’s words. He looked at Cassie and Lucas again.

_It can work out. I’ll do my hardest to make this work. _

_I won’t lose my family again._

_\----_

“Does Lucas like castles?”

“Hmm?” Cassie looked up from the article she was editing. And stared. Liam, still looking through his phone, took a seat next to her. That wasn’t what caused all thoughts to flee from her mind. The father of her child and <strike>the love of her life</strike>, the King of Cordonia was wearing glasses. Cassandra’s brain seemed to have short-circuited. 

_Liam with glasses. No, Liam wearing glasses. Full rimmed glasses that showed off his eyes. And framed his face. Good god, was he more handsome than he was this morning? _

_Why is it suddenly warm in here?_

“Cassie?” 

Cassandra blinked. Her brain scrambled to remember what was happening. Liam’s face seemed closer than before. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Concern was shining through his eyes.

_His eyes, warm and brown and showcased through his glasses. Beautiful._

_Focus!_

“Are you all right?”

“Huh? Oh! Oh yeah. I’m–I’m fine,” her eyes darted around the room, finally settling on the old grandfather clock against the wall. “Oh, look at the time! It’s almost lunch! I’ll go alert the staff.”

Cassie quickly closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table before moving to stand. Liam laid a hand on her arm. 

“Are you sure, you’re all right?”

“Uh yeah. Why wouldn’t I be all right?” she paused long enough to see Liam hesitate. 

_Oh._

She sat back down, took his hand in hers and smiled, “I’m not getting second thoughts, Liam. I just got, uh, a bit distracted, that’s all.”

Liam let out a breath. And smiled. It took all of Cassie’s willpower not to jump him right then and there. She moved to stand up again, this time dragging Liam with her.

“How about we talk about destinations over Sunday roast?”

_-_

Aunt Clara had the staff set up chairs and tables in the solarium. Far more personal and intimate than the rooms they’ve previously eaten in. As she and Liam stepped aside for one of the staff members, Cassie was suddenly hit with the thought that this might be her Auntie’s own little way of fully welcoming Liam in. Cassie smiled. 

“So… what were you say—“

“Mommy!” a little blur ran into the room and crashed into her legs. Surprised, Cassie stumbled back. Liam’s hands were suddenly there to support her. 

“Careful,” Liam said over her shoulder.

“Sorry Mommy!” their little terror said before zooming out again. The staff, all too used to Lucas’ hijinks, calmly stepped aside, indulgent smiles on their faces. 

“Okay, who gave him sugar this time?” Cassie demanded once she straightened up. Briar who had followed into the room shrugged and smiled, looking over her shoulder.

“Who indeed?”

Eyes wide with realisation, Cassie whirled around and glared at Liam. 

“You!” she gasped, jabbing a finger at him. Liam quickly stepped back and raised his hands, a placating gesture that she barely noticed. _And to think she was swooning earlier! _

“I just gave him one cookie — “he quickly closed his mouth when she scowled. Cassie ignored the small burst of satisfaction at the sight. 

“_You_ deal with him when he crashes from his sugar high.” She said as she crossed her arms.

Liam nodded quickly, his eyes wide. “Of course. Anything you need.”

Cassie’s heart melted. _No! I’m annoyed! I should be annoyed! _ She opened her mouth, ready to launch into a speech when her aunt’s voice stopped her.

“Am I interrupting?”

Cassie turned her head towards the doorway. From the corner of her eye, she saw Liam do the same. 

“Auntie!”

“Not at all, my lady, “Liam answered smoothly. A glance told her he had quickly regained some composure. _Shit! I must look like a mess, _came her flustered thought. 

“Well, if you say so…” her aunt trailed off. She shook her head. “Actually dear, can we pop into the study for a bit? I need to talk to you about something.”

At Cassie’s frown, she smiled reassuringly. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“I’ll go take care of Lucas,” Liam piped up beside her. He gave her shoulder a brief squeeze and took his leave with a smile to her and her aunt. 

Cassie spared a moment to watch him walk away. 

“He’s not going anywhere, you know,” her aunt’s words snapped Cassie out of her trance. Clara was wearing a teasing smirk when Cassandra looked at her aunt’s direction.

“I know that,” she mumbled as she turned and walked to her aunt’s side. “Did something happen?”

“In a manner of speaking,” her aunt replied as they walked towards the stairs. She smiled, the reassurance familiar as it was welcome. “I meant it when I said it’s nothing bad.” 

Her aunt walked into her study, making a beeline towards one of the display cases near the far wall. Cassie followed, confusion turning into apprehension. She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest. Small, hesitant steps brought her a little closer. 

Aunt Clara now stood in front of a familiar set of jewellery. The Edgewater Jewels, one of her family’s sources of pride, glittered in the midmorning sunlight that streamed into the study. _Whoever holds the jewels holds the very essence of Edgewater,_ her aunt used to joke. But Cassie knew that it was a saying that had been passed down from generation to generation. There was a reason most of the jewellery Gran left her were coloured gold and blue. It was part of their heritage. And it was usually entrusted to the heir of the estate. Which also meant heir to the title and all the holdings and responsibilities that come along with the honour. 

Cassie felt her eyes widen as she turned to her aunt. 

“Tell me that’s not what I think it means.”

Aunt Clara’s smile was small and sad. _Like Gran’s all those years ago._ But unlike her grandmother, who tucked her head and hidden away during a confrontation, Aunt Clara held her chin high and looked Cassie in the eye. Apprehension caused butterflies to flutter in Cassie’s stomach. Her gaze fell to the jewels, still glinting after centuries of use. 

“Can I at least tell you why?”

“Auntie—“ 

“I know you said you’d think about it. And I respect that, love. And I would have given you all the time that you need, but circumstances rarely go the way we want them to, you know that,” her aunt took a step towards her. Cassie felt rooted on the spot. “Please understand that I am not trying to force you into anything you don’t want to do. What I want – what I’ve always wanted, is to protect you and Lucas. And short of prohibiting you to go, this is the best way I can think of.”

Aunt Clara was now standing in front of her. She gently took Cassandra’s hands. “Even if it’s just by name, I’d like you to be the heir to Edgewater.”

\----

The Duchy of Krona

“My lady, the media have been sending emails asking for an update on our monarch’s location,” Justin told her as she stepped out of the car. Suppressing the urge to sigh in exasperation, Kiara quickly composed herself and turned to her secretary. 

_Be careful around that one, _Olivia had told her. Since then, she had felt like she was walking on eggshells around her own secretary. It was an inconvenience, but better safe than sorry, as the old saying goes. Keeping her face blank, she took care in choosing her next words.

“Justin, I already told you to take care of that.”

He bobbed his head, making a great show of being contrite. “Yes, my lady. But they’ve been calling and asking nonstop—“

“Then tell them again. The King is currently engaged in an important diplomatic summit in Europe. And this time, remind them that due to the sensitive nature of such events, we can’t broadcast the specifics until His Majesty’s return.”

There was a flash of frustration in Justin’s face before he schooled his features. Frustration and something darker. Beneath her calm façade, Kiara felt cold. Olivia told her she and her network are working on discovering what’s really going on. But their investigation had yielded nothing substantial just yet. At least, not on that front. 

_It couldn’t come soon enough._

Kiara swallowed her sudden fear and turned away, towards the main estate of House Amaranth. _But it gave us an edge over Madeleine. _

She set a brisk pace, quickly reaching the entrance and the line of staff members that await her. Justin at her heels. _Is that even your real name?_

Kiara took another deep breath. _No use in engaging in multiple fronts, as Olivia would say. If he is a player, he will soon make his move. But right now, it’s my turn._

-

Adelaide was the first one to greet her in the sitting room. The usual sparkle that the older woman used to exhibit had dimmed. _Like a paper doll,_ she thought with a pang of pity. Kiara felt for the Duchess. _We are not the only ones that Madeleine’s schemes had hurt. A pity it must end this way. _

Kiara stood up and offered a curtsy. “Your Grace.”

Adelaide offered her a smile that echoed her old one. “My lady. Despite current circumstances, I must say, I’m glad you came calling. Tea?”

Kiara smiled and nodded. _This is my element. I can do this. And I will do this well._

“Yes, please.”

-

If the duchess seemed off when Kiara arrived, she was downright ashen when they finished their tea. A_ paper doll that’s about to be set alight. Oh, how I hate that it came to this!_

Adelaide’s teacup rattled slightly as she set it on the table. She seemed to sag into her chair. Kiara kept her hands clasped together on her lap. She did not want to know if it trembled.

Silence reigned between them. Kiara could hear the faint ticking of a clock. Unbidden, her gaze went to the window. _Summer finally came. But why do I still feel cold?_ _God, I wish Hana’s here._

“If — “Adelaide’s voice cut through the chasm between them. Kiara turned to face the duchess once more. “If what you say is true, my house will be in ruins,” she barked out a laugh. Kiara stared. Its cynical edge was so different from what she had previously known from the older woman. “More than it already is.”

Despite her training, Kiara longed to comfort the older woman. _She’s always been kind to me, even before all this happened. _Instead of the comforting hand that she wanted to extend, Kiara reached into her purse and pulled out a sealed envelope. Still keeping her silence, she slid it towards Adelaide’s direction. 

“I’m afraid that years of evidence proves its validity, Adelaide.”

The Duchess of Krona stared at the envelope in front of her. 

“Has the king been told?”

“… not yet.”

“But are you going to tell him?”

Kiara hesitated. “He has to know.”

“I suppose you want me to stop Madeleine’s campaign in exchange for his majesty’s continued ignorance?”

Kiara kept her face carefully blank. _It may be diplomacy’s last tool, but I’ve never truly liked blackmail. _And it _was_ blackmail, no matter how much they’d like to sugar-coat it. 

“Nothing so drastic, Adelaide. I simply ask for a private audience with your daughter.”

“But you’re still going to tell Liam.” Defeat was written on the duchess’ shoulders.

Kiara softened her tone. “He has the right to know, my lady. And this would worsen if he found out that this had been hidden from him,” Kiara hesitated before going off the script that Olivia and Hana helped her write. “Liam is not his father.”

Adelaide looked up and met Kiara’s eyes, hesitation and cautious hope in her gaze. “He’ll see that you and your house have been unwitting accomplices. The fault lies with Godfrey.”

Adelaide hesitated. “And my daughter?”

Kiara sighed; her face the very picture of uncertainty, despite the satisfaction growing in her chest.

“That would depend on whether we meet and talk, Adelaide.”

The duchess straightened in her seat. 

“Very well. You’ll have your meeting.” She moved to stand up. “I do hope you succeed. For all our sakes.” 

\----

The Royal Palace

Hana quickly tossed aside the papers she had been reviewing when she saw her phone light up. Ignoring the quizzical looks that Olivia and Leo sent her, she quickly seized her phone and opened it.

“It’s Kiara!” Her two companions paused in their respective tasks. “She’s in!” Hana announced into the room. 

“Good,” Olivia said, a smirk blooming on her face. “And the secretary?”

Hana scanned the message, “she sent him off on another task. She and Madeleine would be alone.”

“What happens now?” Leo asked as he began to pace the room. “Was the bastard there?” he spat out.

“She didn’t say…” Hana trailed off. 

“That would mean he’s still in his estates in the UK,” Olivia quickly cut in. Yesterday’s revelation had shaken them to the core, Leo most of all. Despite being her stepson, Leo had spent more time with Eleanor than Liam. She had practically raised him even before she had married Constantine. _She_ was the woman he recognised as his mother. _And to find that her killer had walked free for years…_ Katie and Olivia had barely stopped him from going after Godfrey. To say the last twenty-four hours had been fraught would be an understatement.

The older Rys grunted in acknowledgement before starting another round of agitated pacing. _Like a lion in a cage,_ she thought before turning her attention back to Olivia. 

“Should we tell Liam now?” she asked softly.

“We should have told him as soon as we confirmed it,” Leo grumbled before Olivia answered her.

“And we _will _tell him. Preferably in person,” Olivia retorted. Hana opened her mouth to agree with the duchess when her phone rang again. She stared at the screen, apprehension filling her. 

“It’s Liam,” she announced. Olivia and Leo froze. 

“Answer it, Hana,” Leo said urgently. The unanswered question hung in the air. _Does he know?_

“Put it on speaker,” Olivia quickly added.

With fingers that trembled slightly, she answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hana!” Liam’s voice seemed to cement them in place. Faintly, they could hear a child’s laughter in the background. The three of them looked at each other, wide-eyed and on the verge of panic. Her heart was beating so fast, she was half afraid it would burst out of her chest. For one brief moment, Hana scrambled for a scrap of composure.

She managed a soft “Your Majesty” before another voice snapped her out of the stupor she was falling into. 

“… Lucas!”

Hana straightened. “Was that—?”

“Hmm? Oh yes! That was Cassie. Would you like to say hi?”

“Oh! Oh, um—“she cast another wide-eyed look around the room, their conversation before weighing on them. Olivia hesitated, but Leo took a step forward. Before either of them managed a word, Liam’s voice unknowingly interrupted them. 

“Lucas, don’t—“Hana and the others could just make out the sound of a splash. A scuffling sound followed. 

“Liam?” Confusion mixed with the apprehension inside her.

There was a pause. The three of them barely breathed. 

“Hana, are you still there?” Liam’s voice sounded harried this time. “I’m so sorry, but I have to cut this short. Cassie’s got Lucas inside. Maybe you two can talk some other time? Maybe later?”

“Oh! That’s fine. What happened? If I might ask.”

Liam’s voice was tinged with amusement when he answered, “He crashed his bike into the lake.”

Hana smiled. 

“That’s not why I called though,” Hana suddenly felt cold. All too aware of the vacant seat that Kiara used to occupy. _Does he know? _The anxious thought circled her mind once more. And judging by the way Olivia and Leo hung on Liam’s next words, she wasn’t the only one. 

_How do you tell one of your closest friends that you’ve uncovered the culprit behind his mother’s death?_

“Can you book a flight to London tomorrow? Cassie and I need your expertise on something.”

-

“I think it’s a bad idea,” Olivia insisted. Hana completely agrees with her. Across the table, with arms crossed and agitated, Leo glared at the both of them. 

“He’s my brother,” Leo insisted. “What we found here should come from me, Olivia. You know that.”

“For the last time, I’m not saying you can’t tell Liam, I’m saying you can’t go!” Olivia snapped as she stood up. Hana could feel a headache forming around her temples. 

“Besides, we don’t know what Liam and Cassandra need me for,” Hana added before her companion’s agreement turned into a shouting match. 

“That’s obvious, he’s planning on bringing her and my nephew back here.”

“You don’t know that,” Hana countered, taking care to soften her tone. The last thing she needs is for this to escalate.

Olivia shook her head, “He’s got a point.” Leo opened his mouth, intent on driving his point home and getting his way. Olivia fixed him with a glare and added, “Which is why Hana has to go.”

“Olivia—“

“No.”

“But—“

“We need you here,” Olivia went on. “Abdicated or not, you’re the last adult Rys in the palace. You lend some legitimacy over our orders, so unless you want to tell your brother how you’ve disregarded his instructions, you _will _stay here.”

Leo scowled. He glanced at Hana, silently asking for support. Hana pursed her lips and shook her head. He slumped in his seat. 

“Besides, Rashad’s also going on a business trip. People won’t think it’s strange that I boarded a plane with him.”

Leo scowled as he looked out the window. 

Hana and Olivia shared a glance, a question between them. A moment passed, and Olivia shrugged. _My move then. _She glanced at Leo’s still sullen form. _Compromise it is._

“I won’t tell Liam until you could, Leo. I promise.”

\----

Leo kept looking through the window even after Hana and Olivia had left. Yesterday’s events played on a loop in his mind. _It’s been decades, I thought I’d gotten over this. _

But Leo could still remember the sinking feeling of watching the woman he’d known as his mother gasp for breath. Could still recall the frantic rush to her side, the way her hands had gone limp, the flashing lights of the ambulance, the cold sterile hospital. He could still remember, with frightening clarity, how Liam, still a little kid really, looked so lost when the doctors announced that there was nothing they could do. The way his little brother curled up in his arms, shaking and sobbing when it finally sunk in. The funeral and the empty years; years that Eleanor Rys should have lived if not for some heartless bastard and an innocent little goblet.

And to find that the bastard who did this to her was under their noses this whole time? That he had been one of Constantine’s cronies? Rage could hardly describe what Leo had felt. He wanted to get out there and catch him. Make him pay for what he did. 

Katie had been nearly reduced to tears before he had agreed to stay and wait. Leo had agreed reluctantly, remembering his past sins. But his urge to do something, _anything at all, _remains bubbling under the surface, just waiting for the smallest push. Liam’s phone call had been the prime opportunity. But Olivia’s threat and his past regrets kept him again. Liam missed four years of his son’s life while he had gallivanted around the world. The least he can do is stay in Cordonia and do what Liam wanted them to do. 

_This doesn’t mean I still can’t make Godfrey pay. I’ll –_

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Before he could stand up and open it, Bertrand Beaumont had stepped inside the room, head held high and nose in the air. Leo resisted the urge to correct his posture. 

“Your—“

“Bertrand, please. Don’t call me that.”

“Oh. Of course.”

The older man nodded and adjusted his cuff. Posture perfect and correct. _Leave it to Bertrand to disguise awkwardness with a dignified response. _

“I came here as fast as I could,” Bertrand said as he stepped into the room. Remembering the discreet conversation he had with Liam about the Beaumont’s finances, Leo kept silent. Bertrand dislikes showing weakness, especially among his peers.

“You’d want to see Maxwell then?”

At Bertrand’s nod, Leo stood up and walked towards one of his oldest friends. He clasped Bertrand’s shoulder and tried to give him a reassuring smile. It didn’t seem to work. Leo tried not to take it personally. 

“Let’s go then,” Leo paused just beyond the threshold. “Although, word of advice? Go easy on him.”

Leo wants nothing more than to find Godfrey and make him pay, but he’ll be damned if he lets Liam down again.

-

“Let me get this straight, you knew where Lady Savannah was this whole time and you didn’t tell me?” Standing with his back against the wall, Leo heaved a sigh. _What part of go easy did you not understand Bertie?_

Maxwell opened his mouth once more to answer his brother and winced as he did so. Leo saw him rub his bruised jaw. Bertrand, still pacing and getting red in the face, did not stop his tirade to listen. “What on earth possessed you to do such a thing? Of all the—”

Leo thinks he saw the moment Maxwell snapped. The younger man stood, squared his shoulders, and whirled around to face his brother.

“I _had _to help her, Bertrand! She was pregnant with my nephew!”

Leo suppressed the urge to whistle. _I really shouldn’t be part of this conversation._ He glanced at the closed door behind Bertrand. _But I can’t walk out without disturbing these two. _

“I—your _what_?”

_I don’t think I’ve ever seen Bertie so speechless!_ Maxwell, emboldened by his brother’s response, continued.

“Savannah was pregnant with your child when she ran away. She said you rejected her!”

“I — “Bertrand seemed to have completely lost his composure. He reached out and clutched the back of the chaise lounge. His knuckles were white. 

_I really shouldn’t be here…_

Leo looked away from the brothers. The late afternoon sunlight illuminated the courtyard below. He felt a smile creep onto his face. The twins were out and about. Sabrina, his eldest by a whole ten minutes, was busy drawing the various blossoms in the flower beds. _Mother loved those flowers too…_

Leo shook his head, half hoping the physical act would also shake off his thoughts. He immediately sought his youngest, a reflex he had developed as soon as they started toddling around. Samantha was bending over the fountain, no doubt looking at the pennies on the bottom. He wanted to name them after Eleanor, but he knew that Liam deserved that honour. _Besides, they are named after her, in a way. Middle names are the same thing, right?_

A sudden noise interrupted his thoughts. He turned to look at the Brothers Beaumont again. Bertrand was sitting in the lounge. Maxwell looked uncertain. 

Leo opened his mouth to suggest drinks, but a knock interrupted him. All three of them turned toward the sound. 

Leo stepped forward. 

“Come in.”

The door opened and a woman wearing a nondescript suit poked her head in. It took a moment for Leo to put a name to the face. 

“Agent Mara, what is it?”

“Sir, someone’s looking for you at the gates. She said you were expecting her.”

Eyebrows furrowed, Leo stepped forward. At the corner of his eye, he could see Bertrand and Maxwell carefully turn around, giving him as much privacy as the room could afford. Gratitude for the brothers bubbled in his chest.

“Who is it?”

Mara hesitated. 

“Well?”

“She-she told us her name was Cordelia, sir. Cordelia Foredale.”

\----

East Wing, the Royal Palace

“How’re your knuckles?”

Drake grunted as Savannah, who did not wait for his answer, grabbed his right hand and inspected his yellowing bruise. 

“Are you talking to me now?” he said, immediately regretting his words. Savannah had all but ignored him after he punched Maxwell. A glare was the answer he received. Drake sighed.

He can’t help but feel like everyone was blaming him for one thing or another. Bastien was ignoring his calls, a sure sign that the older man was annoyed at him, while Olivia was pissed at him (nothing new but this one was on him, he’ll readily admit that). He knew he abandoned his assigned duties, so their reaction was a bitter pill that he had to swallow.

Hana and Kiara were keeping their distance, but he knew that they sided with Maxwell, and Leo’s accusing stare was directed at him and Maxwell both. So he can live with that. What stings the most was that Savannah was mad at him and his nephew (_he has a nephew!) was_ wary around him. 

_And Liam’s out of the country, probably getting cosy with Angeles…_

The pain in his knuckles snapped him from his thoughts. Drake was almost glad for it. 

There’s a very big chance that Cassandra will come back into their lives. Drake doesn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, the very thought of her sent tingles down his spine (he ignored them as he had four years ago), and on the other, she’s probably coming back with Liam. Try as he might, that old, buried and suppressed pangs of jealousy had reared its ugly head once more. 

There was a mention of a little boy too. Their boy, if he got that right. Drake refused to acknowledge the knot of emotions he felt at the thought.

_I could really use a drink right now._

“Done.” In a flash, Savannah had stood up and walked away from him. Drake could make out Bartie’s head as it poked out of an open doorway.

He inspected the bandage on his hand.

“Thanks, sis,” he said into the empty room. 

\----

Meanwhile, in Fydelia

To an outsider’s perspective, it did not look like a stand-off. Just two ladies having tea on a balcony. Sophistication at its finest. From a young age, they have been taught how to disguise negotiations as pleasant small talk. How silence can answer a question as well as any given answer. They had been taught how to be graceful swans on the outside, never letting slip the machinations that lurked underneath their perfect façade. 

A pale delicate hand calmly picked up her teacup, raised it to her scarlet stained lips and took a dainty sip. Kiara’s well-trained eyes observed the movement and catalogued it in her mind. It seemed like her hostess would insist on some juvenile power play right off the bat. Kiara took in Madeleine’s demeanour; shoulders back and chin lifted. Smug despite her courtly mask. 

_She thinks, because I came to her first, that she has the upper hand, _Kiara thought, amused at the thought. Whatever pity she might have felt for the mother, unfortunately, did not extend to the daughter. _Adelaide might have been an unwitting victim in this scenario, but we all knew that Madeleine’s actions are her own. She knew what she was doing from the start. And for whatever reason, she made herself believe that she can win in this hopeless endeavour. _Kiara took another moment to study the Countess by taking a sip of her own tea. _Let Madeleine think she has me on the ropes_. _What exactly were you hoping to accomplish from all of this?_

“I do hope the tea is to your liking, Lady Kiara. I seem to recall you favour the more traditional flavours?”

“The tea and the service is, as always, perfectly adequate, my lady,” Kiara demurred, taking silent satisfaction with the way Madeleine’s lips twisted at the insult. _Ever the perfectionist._

“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we? I find myself tired of courtly games lately,” Madeleine said, annoyance clear in her eyes. _Whatever happened to patience Madeleine? _Kiara’s quite certain that amusement was clear in her eyes. 

“Well?” Madeleine snapped. For a moment, Kiara remembered all those uncertain hours under her thumb. Of all the times the woman before took genuine pleasure at breaking Hana apart at the seams. _You’ll never see so much as the shine off the crown if I had anything to say about it._

Kiara raised an eyebrow. Madeleine’s own sculpted eyebrows started to furrow. _What? Did you think I came all this way to hand you your imagined victory?_

“I came to do you a favour actually,” Kiara answered coolly. 

Madeleine scoffed. “And what favour is that exactly? From where I’m standing, you and yours are the ones who need a favour,” Madeleine barred her teeth in a poor imitation of a smile. “Has the King gotten so desperate that he sent one of his lackeys to grovel at my feet?” She leaned back, comfortably rearranging herself on her chair, the picture of smug satisfaction. “Well, tell him, he has to be the one doing the grovelling. The satisfaction would be sweeter when I personally reject it.” 

Kiara calmly sipped her tea, letting Madeleine have her brief moment of glory. _Well, a supposed moment of glory,_ she amended in her head. 

A moment passed. Uncertainty entered Madeleine’s eyes. 

“Are you done?” Kiara asked calmly. _My turn._

Madeleine opened her mouth to retort, but Kiara did not give her a chance. 

“If you want the continued existence of your House and holdings, you _will _cease this meaningless smear campaign at once.”

Anger flashed across Madeleine’s features. She opened her mouth once more. Kiara forged on, smoothly reaching into her bag and taking the same envelope that she had presented to Adelaide mere hours ago. She laid it on the table with a flourish. 

“And what’s this?” Madeleine asked, her anger temporarily curbed. 

“Why don’t you take a peak?”

“If this is some hare-brained scheme of Liam’s—“

“Just read the contents, Madeleine,” Kiara said, her voice curt. 

The countess snatched the envelope up. Her face paled at what she read. Madeleine’s porcelain hands held a small tremble when she set it down again. 

“You have already hurt your standing in the nobility’s eyes when you started this campaign. And while free speech is a right that is encouraged in this kingdom, I doubt you’ll be thrilled if we use that self-same right to reveal what your father did to Queen Eleanor all those years ago. Treason is a heavier stain on one’s reputation than mere rumours, is it not?”

Madeleine did not answer. Her eyes were still fixed on the envelope’s contents.

Kiara allowed herself a small smile, “luckily the king and his brother are generous enough to give you a warning.” She leaned forward, now on the offence. “But let me make myself clear. Continue in this ridiculous charade and the court, not to mention the entire world, will know just how many skeletons your father hides.”

“I had nothing to do with this!” Madeleine interjected.

“Perhaps,” Kiara allowed. “But with your well-known outbursts and the campaign, do you think the world will care?”

“They will if they know what’s good for them. The media—“

“Has grown tired of you,” Kiara finished. “After all, all you’ve ever given them are rumours. Were you ever planning on following the story through? Or did you just expect the media to fawn and fall at your feet like when you were still on top?”

“I—“

_Now for my gambit._

“Face it, Madeleine. You’ve lost your crown. Do you really want the whole world to see you lose your dignity and your House?”

Green eyes set in a paper pale face stared at her. And for the first time since meeting her, Kiara had the genuine pleasure of seeing Madeleine speechless.

“And we _don’t _want that, do we? After all, this would mean the total collapse of House Amaranth. All those centuries of prestige reduced to mere rubble by you.”

“Now see here—“

“I really don’t think you have any bargaining chip left, my lady,” Kiara directed a smile at Madeleine’s direction. 

“W-what do you want from me?” Madeleine asked, voice cracking. Her whole body was shaking. A stone statue crumbling before Kiara’s eyes.

“I tire of this courtly game,” Kiara countered. Madeleine flinched. “I think you know exactly what we want, Madeleine. Redact your statements, issue a formal apology and stop your hopeless campaign once and for all.”

“My reputation—“

“Is already in shambles. Imagine what would happen if this got out.”

Kiara stood up, smoothly plucking the folder from Madeleine’s hands.

“My people will be in touch,” she said as she walked out. She paused at the entrance of the balcony. “See? I am doing you a favour.”

She spared a moment to glance at her fallen opponent. Madeleine barely moved, except for a tiny nod. Her head barely moved, but it was enough. She had accepted the deal. Defeat seemed to be settling on the Countess’ shoulders. Kiara whirled around, a smile tugging at her face.

_Checkmate._

\----

The Royal Palace

Leo strode through one of the palace’s corridors, Agent Mara a step behind. Questions without answers whirled round and round in his head. _Why here? Why now? What now? What does she want?_

Leo scowled as he entered the lower levels of the palace. Old stone, centuries-old and cool to the touch, replaced the gilt and glamour of the upper levels. Leo repressed a shiver. It was always cool down here, and it will get colder the farther they descend. Harsh fluorescent lights replaced the torches used centuries ago, but they remain along the walls, a reminder of the Palace’s real age. It was older than it looked. 

Generations of constant rebuilding had changed the façade of the one above ground. It is only when you get down to the lower levels, to the underbelly, that you remember that the Palace stands where an old medieval keep once stood. There had even been stories, mere fancy really, that Kenna Rys, their mythical ancestor, had once used the old keep as a base during one war or another. _Liam’s always the one who paid attention to those._

At the thought of his brother, Leo’s mood turned sombre, more contemplative. 

_First, we discover Constantine’s secrets, then Liam finds out he has a long-lost son, then this whole business between Drake and Maxwell, I find out fucking Godfrey’s behind Mother’s death and now this? It’s barely been a month!_

Another agent greeted them when they reached the end of a corridor. Leo knew from growing up in the palace that they had her inside an interrogation room. Leo could feel his heart beating hard. He rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his pants before taking a deep breath and nodding to one of the agents. 

They opened the door.

Leo gulped. 

He took a tentative step. And then another. 

He was standing at the threshold.

Taking another deep breath, he squared his shoulders and stepped inside.

-

Leo had been told from a young age that he looked like his mother. That the only thing he had inherited from his father was his blue eyes. 

Beyond hazy recollections that were carelessly dismissed in favour of more fond memories of Eleanor and baby Liam, Leo had next to no memory of what his birth mother looked like. When he met her again after twenty-odd years, her hair was more grey than blonde, her hazel eyes were surrounded by crows feet that made him wonder if she had been happier during the years she kept away compared to the years she had spent with him and his father. She had constantly looked down when he met her again, all those years ago. Had barely raised neither eyes nor voice when he had proclaimed a dead woman to be the mother he preferred. She had just nodded and asked in a small voice to see the occasional picture of him and the twins. Aside from lukewarm emails and the occasional promised picture, she had stayed away, as she had for most of his life. Leo preferred it that way, if he was being honest with himself.

After meeting with Clara Harper, Leo could see some faint echo, the barest hint of resemblance on their features. Unlike his, no – their — distant cousin, Cordelia held none of the iron spine that defined his—_their –_ relative. If Clara was grace, poise and eloquence, able to command a room, her distant family member was the silent one. 

But, Leo conceded, she had been high spirited once. During their father’s social season. She had enough charm and energy once. At least enough to secure her place as Constantine’s bride.

Looking at the woman sitting opposite him, Leo couldn’t help but wonder if Constantine was the reason Cordelia retreated into herself. He won’t be surprised if that was the case. 

His birth mother rose from her seat when she saw him enter the room. She was a short woman. The few pictures he saw growing up featured a delicate, petite woman, more doll than human. A perfect accessory for this father to dangle on his arms. Now, she seemed to fold into herself, as if trying to make herself smaller. 

“Leo,” she breathed. “You came.” A tentative smile bloomed on her face. There was a touch of relief in the curve of her lips. 

“I did,” Leo stepped further into the room. “I wasn’t expecting you’d come here.” _Wasn’t expecting you’d want to come back._

“Yes – well, the email you sent me— “she abruptly stopped. Her eyes darted around the room. Wary and watchful. Fearful too, Leo saw with a pang. _Damn you, old man. _

“It’s fine,” Leo assured her. “We’re safe here.”

“I wouldn’t be sure of that,” she muttered. “Can we talk somewhere more open? I don’t do so well underground.”

“I— “Leo furrowed his eyebrows. Cordelia had no problems underground, nor was she claustrophobic. “All right.”

-

They ended up on the banks of the little lake, just past the gardens that Eleanor so loved. It somehow felt wrong to take her to the place that Leo had always associated with Eleanor. 

The late afternoon sun was on its way to twilight, but there was still enough light that the path lights hadn’t been lit yet. 

He glanced at his birth mother. Silence mixed with awkwardness hung in the air between them. He cleared his throat. 

“You aren’t really claustrophobic are you?”

She shook her head.

“So… why exactly—“

“I thought it would be safer this way,” she answered in a rush, her voice coming out stronger than it had before. 

Suspicion rose within Leo. 

“Why?”

“You never know who’s listening,” she said lightly, expression turning pleasant. “Will you walk with me? Just around the lake.”

“Who would want to listen?” Leo asked even as he walked along with her. “We’re at the heart of the palace. That was the safest we can be.”

“Are you absolutely sure about that?”

“I — “Leo thought of Kiara’s secretary. 

Cordelia nodded, interpreting his expression.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here though.”

“I thought it would be safer to talk in person. Emails and phone calls can be easily traced.”

“Right,” Leo mumbled. He glanced at Cordelia again. “We –uh – found Edgewater on our own…” he trailed off. 

Cordelia smiled, “I know.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed.

“I saw the pictures from the state dinner. It’s been years but I still know how Cousin Clara looked like.”

“Oh.”

“I hope she’s well?”

“Last I saw her, yeah,” Leo looked around. The shadows were getting longer. “She found your diary, by the way.”

Cordelia startled, “She did?”

Leo nodded then added, “Liam and I read it.”

“So… you know.”

“Is that why you came here?”

She hesitated, but she nodded.

“Is that why you left?”

“Among other things.”

“Right.”

“How did he manage it, by the way?”

“Manage what?”

Leo shrugged, “all of it? How did people not know what was happening?”

“Simple,” Cordelia said as she looked up. “_Panem et circenses_. The people were placated because he provided them with bread and entertainment. Constantine spearheaded casinos, increased the economy, and kept all the bloodstains behind closed doors. That was his greatest genius, really.”

“And no one noticed?”

“He was quick to silence those who did.”

A moment passed. They have reached the other end of the lake now. Cordelia had stopped walking. Leo turned to face her. The afternoon had finally fallen into twilight.

“Speaking of, did you come across the Severus clan when you read it?”

“Is that the one where he ordered a whole line killed?”

“… yes.”

“Yeah. Why?”

“There’s a group that formed right after you were born. They called themselves The Sons of Earth. Have you heard of them?” At the shake of Leo’s head, she continued. “I’m not surprised. They were just starting out when I left.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Cordelia turned and looked Leo in the eye, “because I fear that Constantine’s actions have caught up with us all.”

\----

Edgewater the next day

A three-hour flight and an uneasy night spent in London, Hana was finally afforded her first glimpse of Edgewater. Her research into the Countess’ family revealed that the estate had been in their family for almost as long as their line had existed. A part of her relished the chance to visit a historical site with such deep and tangible roots (their collection of art and other artefacts alone would be enormous! Hana felt giddy just thinking about it). Another part was almost jumping up and down in excitement at the thought of seeing her first true friend once more. It was almost enough to drown the small part of her that wonders whether Liam already knew the truth. The presence of Bastien at the entrance did not help soothe her nerves. 

The car slowed to a stop. Bastien walked over and opened the car door, offering a hand as he did so. Hana hesitated for a moment, doubts swirling around her mind, before taking Bastien’s hand and stepping out of the car. 

One of the staff members must have been waiting on the other side of the doors as it swung open when she had finally righted herself. She could make out a line of staff through the doorway. Her promise to Leo rang in her mind once more.

With one final glance around the lush grounds and the impressive estate (Georgian, she noted with interest), Hana took a deep breath and stepped forward, through the threshold and into Edgewater.

Hana would be the first to admit that she had always viewed Cassandra through rose-tinted lenses. She was Hana’s first true friend, the woman who helped her stand up for herself. Cassie was the adventurous sister she had always wanted. And for a few short months, they had been sisters in all but blood.

Now, four years and a whole other set of separate experiences later, Hana once again meets Cassandra. _Her hair’s shorter, _Hana thought absently. The face that stared back at her was slightly more mature than the one she remembered. Hana only had the chance to observe those things as Cassandra, who spotted her as soon as she entered, broke into a smile and all but bounded over to give Hana a big hug. Hana hugged her tightly back, a smile blooming on her own face. It was the reunion that she had envisioned all these years.

“Hana! I missed you so much!”

“Oh, Cassie! I missed you too!”

-

Lucas may look like the spitting image of his father, but Hana can’t help but see the Cassie in him. He was an inquisitive child, bursting with questions and with enough energy to drive Hana dizzy after a time. 

He had been a little hesitant when they had finally been introduced. He had been peeking behind Liam’s legs when Cassie and Hana had reunited (_At last! After four long years!_) but he had warmed up to her when Cassie introduced her as a dear friend.

“Do you like cookies?” the little boy (_the little prince!_) asked Hana during a rare moment of silence. He stared at her with Liam’s eyes and with Cassie’s smile. The perfect little blend of her two dearest friends. She thought of the discoveries done in Cordonia, both before and after he arrived in their lives. Her heart went out to this little boy. _Your grandfather’s actions have hurt so many. He unknowingly hurt you too…_

“I – yes, I like cookies.”

He beamed at her, and Hana returned it with a smile of her own. How could she not?

“Me too!” he held out a chocolate chip cookie with a noticeable bite at its side. “D’you want one?”

Despite the apprehension that took root inside her, Hana let out a laugh.

“I’d like that very much.”

-

“So you’re telling me—“

Hana nodded. Cassie clapped both hands to her mouth as she gasped.

“Hana!” she squealed.

Hana blushed and quickly hushed Cassandra while she looked around the empty garden.

“But this is huge!” Cassie protested.

“It’s not a big deal,” Hana said softly, almost mumbling.

“But you and Kiara!”

Hana smiled despite herself.

“Oh, you got it bad,” Cassie teased.

Hana suppressed a snort. “Like you’re one to talk.”

Cassie laughed, loud and whole-bodied. Hana’s restraint lasted for one second before she gave in and joined the laughter.

A throat clearing behind them put a stop to their revelry. They both whirled around to see Liam smiling at them both.

“Is he down?” Cassie asked.

“After putting up a good fight, yes.”

Cassie raised her eyebrows, her smile quickly turning into a smirk. “You didn’t bribe him, did you?”

Liam scoffed, his smile turning bigger, “I’ve been schooled in diplomacy since birth, Cassie. I don’t need to resort to bribery just to get my son to take a nap.”

Cassie raised an eyebrow, “uh-huh…”

_Now this feels familiar,_ Hana thought, amused.

“… fine. He will definitely ask to sleep in my room later. I might have promised to build a pillow fort with him.”

Cassie laughed, and Hana couldn’t help but join in. The day was devoid of the heavy clouds one usually associates with London. There was a pleasant breeze, bringing with it the perfume of the blossoms scattered about the garden. _Halcyon days,_ Hana thought with a heavy feeling in her stomach. _So rare and so brief._ _And I might have brought disaster with me…_

\----

Edgewater, night time

Aunt Clara’s office was bathed in shadows. The moon, barely visible over the top of the trees, did not offer much in the way of illumination. Not tonight, anyway. The fireplace was cold and empty, and only a couple of lamps kept total darkness at bay. Despite the hindrances that the dark might have presented, Cassandra was able to navigate her way through the room. 

A few portraits of their ancestors were displayed on the walls; Auntie always liked landscapes better. Cassandra could almost feel the weight of their stares. It made the humid air feel heavier than it should be. 

Her eyes landed on the jewels. It had been taken out of the display box for its cleaning. Now they were placed on the desk, in a bed of soft cloth, under the watchful eyes of one Clara Mills-Sinclaire. Her portrait looked nothing like her Aunt Clara, of course, but the way they lifted their chin and stared defiantly at the world echoed each other. Nestled on her ancestor’s head was the same tiara on the desk before her.

Cassie looked down at the jewels once more. _Such a small thing, to carry so much history. _Cassandra looked up at the portrait again. _You didn’t run when the responsibility fell on you. _She thought of her son, asleep and snug in his father’s arms. Cassandra wants more nights like that. Her family together. She eyed the jewels again, resolve building itself inside her. _I don’t want to run anymore._

With trembling hands, she hesitantly reached for the tiara. Carefully, feeling the weight of her ancestors on her, she lifted the tiara and slowly, delicately placed it on her head. It was lighter than she had expected. Moments passed, and she chanced a look at a nearby mirror. Cassie stared. The tiara had fit her perfectly. 

\----

Cordonia the next day

Still flush from her victory over Madeleine, Kiara strode through the corridors that led to her office. _That’s one obstacle out of the way. Although, I suspect Liam would want a chat with Adelaide…_

A glance towards her secretary’s desk told her that Justin, or whatever his name actually is, hasn’t arrived yet. The morning sunlight made the room glow. Outside, the sky was clear, and she had removed a thorn on their side. Things are looking up and Hana’s set to come back with Liam and Lady Cassandra in the evening. _Perhaps they will bring their son with them…_

With a smile, Kiara opened the door to the office.

She froze.

Leaning over her desk, papers and other state documents in hand, was her secretary. He looked up as she entered, face twisted in a snarl. 

For a moment they stood still, surprise making them freeze in place. 

Kiara stood still, rooted on the spot, heart thundering in her chest. Justin held her gaze, something dark and sinister in his eyes.

Then time seemed to move once more, faster than it usually is.

Kiara tried to step backwards, perhaps hoping to gain more ground before the predator pounced. 

But Justin was faster.

In a flash, he had leapt across the table, scattering papers and other knick-knacks as he did so. Kiara faintly heard glass scatter on the floor.

Before she could do more than stumble back, Justin was on her.

Something flashed silver before pain erupted on her side. Something heavy collided with her head. 

The world seemed to blur. Sound seemed to fade.

The last thing she saw before her face met the floor was a pair of angry dark eyes, and a smile that resembled a snarl.

\----

Gatwick Airport, England

The walls were too white. The room was too bright. Liam resisted the urge to pace. A hand on his back made him tense. A whiff of jasmine caught his attention.

Tension bled out of his body. Her arms wrapped around him. He could feel her warmth on his back. Her head barely reached his shoulders.

“Breathe, Liam.”

He did as she asked. He’ll always do as she asked.

He gently turned around and wrapped his own arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. For a moment the world seemed to quiet down.

“Better?”

Liam leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Cassandra’s lips.

“Much.”

They both looked up as the PA announced their flight was ready. Reluctantly, they untangled themselves from each other. Liam scooped up his son’s sleepy form from one of the lounge chairs. His movement caused Hana to wake up from the nap Cassie suggested. He glanced around the private lounge. All their bags were already on the royal jet.

His eyes landed on Cassandra. He saw her spare one last look through the lounge’s window, a faraway look in her eyes. She pocketed her phone, grasped her trusty messenger bag (the one she had since before they met) and took a deep breath.

Liam crossed the distance between them and reached for her hand. She took it and laced their fingers together.

With one hand holding the love of his life and the other supporting his sleeping son, Liam walked towards the boarding gates.

\----

_The Dowager Queen_

The setting sun caused shadows to stretch across the tarmac. Inside the tinted limousine, the Queen Mother heaved a sigh. The day had been taken a turn that none of them had expected. _At least Liam’s finally coming back. _

To be honest, Regina was a bit hurt that Liam had not deigned to inform her he was travelling out of the country or the reason behind it. Even an informal email would have done. Or any form of communication really, however impersonal it may have looked. She was probably the last person to find out that he had gone. _I can’t say I can fault him for that. Not after years of passive non-action from my end. _

_But still…_

Regina firmly reigned her thoughts in. She will take what she can salvage from their relationship. After all, she got along with Liam better than she did with Leo. She already made the mistake of being cold towards Katie when they first met and that resulted in her not meeting her grandchildren when they were born. She won’t make the same mistake this time.

_But then again, it helps that Liam chose a more competent lady than Leo, circumstances aside._ Lady Cassandra could have done well in court, had she stayed all those years ago. _Had Constantine not let his paranoia rule him_.

_No matter. I’ll gladly welcome Liam’s long lost son and his lady love._ It’s the least she can do, really. Besides, Regina liked the idea of more grandchildren. _Thank goodness Leo was more flexible in that matter. _She had thoroughly enjoyed spending time with his twin daughters.

Regina smiled. _Such precocious children! _She had already made plans to introduce darling Sabrina to Joelle. Such talent should be encouraged and fostered. And from what she and her staff had gathered from the English Ambassador, Liam’s son – Lucas— was also a bright boy. Regina looks forward to meeting him in person this time.

The shadows lengthened as the sun sunk lower. The royal jet should be near now. Shadows and the twilight had always reminded her of her late husband. Shadows especially.

_Oh Connie, so much has been lost because you were afraid. We could have seen our grandchildren grow up together. Your son would have had more time with his own son._

_-_

_Four years ago_

_Constantine had been more stubborn than usual. It was so unlike him to get worked up on courtly intrigue, since he usually left such things under her purview._

_“But the media’s focused on the engagement right now. I don’t see any harm in letting her come back. It was a misunderstanding at most. I’ll even take her under my wing—“_

_“No.”_

_“But Liam—“_

_“Would be better off if he focused on his own engagement tour. Bringing her back would only distract him.”_

_She looked at her husband in astonishment, “have you seen how he is right now? Constantine, your son is falling apart! Bringing Lady Cassandra back would do him good. It’s not as if they can change the engagement now—“_

_Constantine slammed his fist on the desk. Regina jumped then froze. His eyes were cold with a fury that she had only heard of years ago. Fear churned inside her._

_“I said no, Regina! And that is final!”_

She had not tried to change his mind since. Not even when she saw how Liam struggled with juggling the crown and his own heartache. And while a part of her felt reassured that Madeleine was chosen as queen once more, it is becoming quickly overshadowed by concern as she watched cracks appear on Liam’s mask. She had tried to offer whatever comfort Liam would accept from her. It helped salvage her relationship with her stepson.

It did not help her relationship with her husband on the other hand.

But she dared not oppose Constantine too much. She knew the fate of his previous wives all too well. And she won’t be any help to Liam or to anybody if she joined that exclusive club. She knew what she married after all. Or at least some part of it. She dared not look further, dared not put a toe out of line. _Scared to peer into the shadow and see what lurked within._

_-_

The approaching jet snapped Regina from her musing. She smiled. As the jet landed and the doors opened and she in turn stepped out of the car, Regina resolves that she’ll do better this time. After all, this is a chance she dared not waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my longest chapter (I know I said that last chapter, but trust me, this one is longer)  
So this was split into two parts in my tumblr account, but I figured I'll post the whole chapter in one go here.  
Anyways, enjoy?

**Chapter Ten: Armor**

_To all my sisters and all our friends_

_We have to thank them, please_

_Strength means blessed with an enemy_

In the four years that Cassandra stayed away, her mind had conjured various scenarios where she and the others would meet again. Some of them were happy while others, fed by the anxieties that plagued her before her reunion with Liam, were darker. Sadder. Some were angry and confrontational. But this one seemed to take the cake, so to speak. Reality is stranger than fiction, after all. 

She had never imagined them reuniting in a hospital. 

Cassandra shivered and wrapped her cardigan tighter around her. _At least we have a private room. I don’t think I’d be this comfortable waiting outside. _She glanced at Lucas, who had his face pressed against the glass of the vending machine. Not quite understanding what happened, but sensing something had. He had been silent on their ride to the hospital. They did not even have time to stop by the Palace. _Not that I’d feel better there. Not after the news we received as soon as we landed._

The door opened, and Cassandra rose from her seat. Her heart seemed to jump to her throat, then returned to where it was supposed to be, as Liam stepped into the room. Hana followed behind him, head down and shoulders slumped. Concern and nervousness wrapped themselves around her like a second layer.

“How is she?” she asked as she crossed the room. Lucas looked up from the vending machine and promptly bounded over to Liam, quickly latching on to his father’s leg. Liam immediately lifted their son in his arms. 

“Did you see the doctor, Dad? Are you sick?”

“Not quite, darling,” he answered as Cassandra reached them. “The doctors said she’s stable,” he said to her over Lucas’ shoulder. “They’re monitoring her tonight to make sure everything goes well.” 

Cassandra nodded and put a hand on Hana’s arm. Her touch seemed to jolt Hana from a trance. She looked up, eyes looking lost. 

“Oh, Hana…” Cassie trailed off as she pulled her best friend into a hug. Hana seemed to shake in her arms as she returned the gesture. Over her shoulder, Cassie shot a concerned look at Liam. He echoed her look, clutching Lucas tighter. Both of them having the same unanswered question.

_What happens now?_

Cassie stroked Hana’s hair, murmuring soothing words as she did so. 

“She’ll be fine, Hana. Kiara’s gonna be fine…”

\----

One of Bastien’s agents had found her sprawled face first in her office, in a growing pool of her own blood, the surrounding space trashed. The eye of a destructive storm. 

Hana has not seen how her office looked when they found her. She knew there was at least a picture. Liam had carefully hidden it, perhaps wanting to spare her the gruesome sight. But Hana could imagine it anyway. It only made her feel colder. 

_God, what was the last thing we said to each other? When did we last see each other in person? When was the last time I heard her voice? Will those be the last time? Dear God, don’t let it be the last time…_

“… Miss Hana?” a little voice put a stop to her morbid thoughts. She looked up and met Lucas’ earnest eyes. He was extending a pack of little gummy bears in her direction. “Want some?”

“I — “she felt her eyes start to water. Lucas seemed to know what she wanted to say as he gently set the pack on her lap.

“Mommy buys them when we see the doctor. They make me feel better. Do they make you feel better too?”

Hana could not open her mouth without bursting to tears, so she nodded and tried her best to smile at the little boy and his kind gesture. 

_You really are Cassie’s son,_ she thought as gratitude swelled within her. _I won’t let them hurt you too. _

\----

The car ride to the hospital was tense, to say the least. Leo had collected Maxwell while Olivia was given the great honour of fetching the great saint Drake from his exile. If that wasn’t bad enough, Leo had them bundled up in the same car while he took another one with his family. Someone out there must really have it against her. 

_I can’t believe I’m stuck in a car with these two. _She scowled into the night. _I can’t believe we let a snake get in the nest!_

Olivia couldn’t care less about Drake and Maxwell’s colossal misunderstanding. What darkened her mood was the fact that one of theirs had been attacked in their own base. The palace was supposed to be their stronghold. The heart of their operations. _I knew something was off. Damn it, I waited too long to strike! _

“If you two have nothing to say to each other, I suggest you keep it that way until this hospital visit is over. Zenobia knows I don’t need more problems today.”

Maxwell nodded while a grunt was all Drake said. _Are manners really too much to ask? Oh, well._

“Good.”

“Olivia…” Maxwell trailed off as she directed a glare in his direction. The Beaumont lord gulped and raised his hand, showing that he meant no harm. _More than I can say over Grumpy here._

She graciously nodded, and he continued, letting out a sigh of relief as he did so. 

“Is Cassie gonna be with them in the hospital?”

Olivia saw Drake freeze. _Ah. This should be interesting…_

She smirked and answered Maxwell’s question with the affirmative, keeping an eye on Drake all the while. The latter tried to affect an air of nonchalance as he listened to their exchange._ A little too intent on listening if you ask me… _she thought, amused. Then she remembered what he had done when he found out that Maxwell’s been hiding Savannah all this time. Olivia scowled once more.

_You nitwits better not fuck this up._

\----

Hospital reunions look nothing like their TV counterparts. Not that Drake would know. He doesn’t watch those kinds of shows. But Savannah devoured those when they were younger and Drake had retained patches of those stories in his memories. Like some weird form of osmosis. 

They were led to a private room by a silent Bastien. Drake tried not to take it personally when his mentor avoided his gaze. Not that it mattered to him at that moment. He was noticing every little thing in the halls. Every sound seemed louder. 

_How can a person feel numb and hypersensitive all at once?_

Maxwell’s question bounced around his head. _Cassie’s here. She’s inside the building, probably waiting in a room. _She’s here, she’s back, and Drake felt as he did when he walked into the grand ballroom four years ago. Helpless knowing that the girl he might feel something for was head over heels in love with his best friend. 

_No! No. Don’t go there. _

They stopped in front of one of the private rooms. A casual glance down the hallway told him several agents were standing guard. Not that other people would know. They’d been trained to blend in with the crowd. 

Bastien moved to open the door, but Olivia stopped him with a gesture. She whirled around and glared at him and Maxwell both.

“Remember what I told you.”

Maxwell bobbed his head, eyes wide. Drake glared at Olivia before grudgingly nodding along. 

Olivia spared another moment to glare at them, no doubt willing her words to sink in before nodding. She reached for the door herself.

“Oh, and Drake? Try not to make a bigger fool of yourself.”

-

There was only one entrance and exit. Well, two if you count the windows that overlooked the capital. The room itself was dotted with some comfortable-looking couches. A vending machine on the far side looked out of place. _Must have been a recent addition. _

A little boy was standing in front of it. His little face was pressed against the glass, obscuring his features to Drake.

Drake knew there that there would be a little boy with them. _So why do I feel like someone just punched my stomach?_

Beside him, Maxwell gasped a name that haunted Drake’s thoughts for four years now.

“Cassie!”

A dark-haired woman whirled around. She was short, with dark eyes, a button nose, and a smile that seemed to catapult Drake into the past. She lit up as Maxwell rushed to her. Drake tried not to stare. 

“Maxie!” 

He looked away before they collided. He found Liam next, looking on at the scene Drake just left, a small smile on his face. _It’s a reunion. Why shouldn’t he feel happy? _

“Drink it all in.”

He ignored her. 

“No words then? No wonder you resort to punches.”

“Oh shut up, Olivia.”

“If the shoe fits…” she shrugged as she walked toward Maxwell and Ca—no—_Angeles_. He always called her by her last name. _I’m not gonna change that now, of all times. _

He shook his head, exasperation temporarily replacing the mishmash of emotions that were threatening to pull him under. He saw Olivia stop and raise an eyebrow, no doubt scrutinising Cassandra from head to toe. Maxwell had untangled himself from the hug that he and Cassandra shared and was now sitting next to Hana, murmuring words to her. 

“Cassandra.”

“Hey, Olivia.”

“Still in one piece then?”

“Seems like it, yes.”

“Hmm.”

For a moment the two women just looked at each other. Then Cassandra’s lips quirked into a smile.

“It’s good to see you again, Olivia.”

The Duchess smirked. 

“You too, Cassandra.”

Drake felt both eyebrows lift in surprise. _They’re _getting along? Since when? 

He caught Liam looking at his direction, an eyebrow raised in question. Drake shrugged and rolled his eyes. Liam shook his head, his smile growing.

_I might just get through this meeting._

“Dad, can I get this one?” 

_Never mind._

The little boy had turned around and Drake found himself looking at Liam’s son for the first time. And stared. _I thought the others were exaggerating. _

“Of course, darling.” Liam’s voice immediately answered as he went to join his son. 

Their exchange caused Cassandra, Olivia and Maxwell to look towards them. Which unfortunately also meant at Drake’s direction. 

Cassandra met his eyes. Drake felt himself freeze. She stepped towards him, hesitation clear in her eyes. _Are you also thinking about what I said that night?_

She offered him a slight smile. 

“Hello, Drake.”

“Angeles,” he managed to say.

Her smile widened, amusement replacing hesitation. Drake tried not to drink it in. He was hyperaware that Liam and her –their—son stood a few feet away from him. 

“Are you still insisting on my last name?”

Drake shrugged, “Why not?”

She huffed out a laugh, “Never change, Drake.”

_But you have. All of you changed while I remained in limbo. While I was left behind._

He shrugged again. 

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

\----

“Now that we’re here, we need a plan.”

“Is this really the time and place, Olivia?” Cassie asked as she kept one eye on the Duchess and another on Lucas. Not that he needed much looking after. Her son was curled up in Liam’s arms, eyelids drooping as he fought off sleep. 

“The sooner we make a plan, the better.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I agree with you,” she glanced at Hana’s silent form. “But taking this day’s events into consideration, wouldn’t it be better if we’re all well-rested before we come up with a plan?”

Olivia opened her mouth to argue, but Liam beat her to the punch.

“She’s got a point, Olivia.”

“_Of course_, she does,” Olivia muttered. Cassie was close enough to hear, but she doubted the Duchess really bothered to disguise her words. Liam just let it slide, his face still composed and collected. Cassie tried not to take it personally. Emphasis on tried. She might have been a little miffed. Just a bit. _But then again, you know how Olivia is…_

“Besides,” Liam continued. “Leo hasn’t arrived yet.”

Olivia tensed. It was quick, but Cassie was sure she saw her tense. She narrowed her eyes. _Why? _

Before she could puzzle it out, the door opened again, and a tall blond man stepped in. Cassie had only met him once, a few hours before the coronation. Leo Rys, Liam’s older brother. Following him was a pretty brunette. 

_That must be Katie, _Cassie thought as she stood up. Beside her, Liam did the same, his movement causing Lucas to open his eyes. _Damn it, we were so close!_ With so many people, it’s gonna take a while for him to be sleepy again.

Liam must have realised that too as he shot her an apologetic look. She narrowed her eyes at him. _I’ll deal with you later._

Liam gulped and cleared his throat. 

“Cassie, you remember Leo.”

She shot him another look before turning and smiling at Leo. 

“Hello coz,” he said as he enveloped her in a bear hug. “And this must be my nephew!”

“I—yeah. Hi,” Cassie sputtered before getting a grip. _I’m cousins with Liam’s brother. That’s not weird at all. Right? Right. Don’t make it weird, Cassie…_

He ruffled Lucas’ hair, after glancing at her for permission. She nodded, head still trying to wrap around their connection. Her son’s eyes widened before offering his uncle a shy smile.

“Hello.”

“Hi, little guy. I’m your Uncle Leo.”

Lucas’ eyes lit up, “Like my Uncle Charlie?”

Leo chuckled, “Sure. Let’s go with that.”

“He’s my older brother,” Liam explained to Lucas, who was craning his head to look beyond his newly found uncle. Lucas turned, and a furrow appeared between his eyebrows. 

“Do I have an older brother?”

Cassie felt her eyes grow wide as Liam seemed to choke. Leo let out a laugh. Cassie could feel the other’s gaze on her back.

Liam cleared his throat. “I’m afraid not, darling.”

“Why?”

“Erm…”

“We’ll tell you when you’re older, baby,” Cassie quickly interjected. She could feel herself blush. Liam nodded.

“Oh… okay!”

Leo chuckled and opened his arms. Liam carefully set Lucas on his feet before accepting his brother’s hug. Cassie turned to Katie. Who, she noticed, was smiling at their exchange. Cassie wanted to fan her face. Two girls had joined them. _Twins. _When Liam mentioned his nieces, the possibility of them being twins did not cross Cassie’s mind. 

_I need to make a good impression…_

“Hi — “she began, but Lucas beat her to the punch.

“Hi! My name’s Lucas and I’m four!”

Cassie watched as Leo’s twins (Sabrina and Samantha, Liam had mentioned) greet her son. Katie caught her eye and smiled in welcome. _I guess that works too…_

-

“Are we all agreed?” Liam asked. People murmured their agreement. Cassie nodded along, careful not to jostle a sleepy Lucas. If she was being honest with herself, seeing Liam take control of a room sent tingles down her spine. _Not the time or place, Cassie! Abort mission! Abort!_

Liam nodded, satisfied. “We’ll contact each other again in the morning. Anything else? Olivia?” The Duchess nodded before whirling around and glaring at Maxwell and Drake.

“Remember, be discreet.” 

Cassie furrowed her eyebrows. _I must ask about that… add that to the pile of things I missed. _She looked down, concealing her face in the guise of checking whether Lucas finally fell asleep. He blinked back at her, face slack. She hummed and ran her hand through his hair. 

“Ready?” Liam asked as he approached her and Lucas. He sat down beside her. “Bastien’s taking us to my townhouse for the night. How is he?”

“He’s nearly asleep…” she whispered. Cassie looked and gave Maxwell a slight wave as he opened the door. He gave her two thumbs up. Cassie resisted the urge to cry. _I missed them so much…_

“Can we take Hana with us? I’m not sure she should be alone right now.”

Liam nodded and glanced at a still silent Hana. “Of course, Cassie.”

She saw Katie lead the girls out of the room, but not after sharing a long look with Leo. Cassie had vague memories of her mother giving her father a similar look on whenever they argued. Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt her heart clench. She felt unsettled. She saw Leo approach them.

“Can we go now?” she whispered as she turned to Liam. 

“Liam, we need to talk,” Leo whispered. He met Cassie’s eye and tried to give her a reassuring grin. “I’ll be quick.”

Liam glanced at her, a question in his eyes. Cassandra nodded her head slowly, worry starting to make her fingers and toes tingle. She caught Liam’s sleeve as he rose to his feet. He looked at her, a question in his eyes. Cassie can’t quite put to words the sense of foreboding she was feeling.

“Just—you’ll be quick, right?” knowing how odd that sounded, she glanced down at Lucas. “I’d like to put him to bed soon.”

Liam gently squeezed her hand.

“I will.”

\----

Maxwell finally gathered enough nerve to talk to Drake again as they stepped out of the room. _Time to fix one of my screw-ups._ His many – _many_—screw-ups.He slowed his steps and tried to sound assertive. Like Bertrand. _I can be responsible! _

“Can we talk?”

He might as well have asked the air.

“Drake—“

The other man walked ahead, faster this time. Maxwell fastened his pace. He called after Drake, dimly aware of the number of heads that turned as he did so. Cringing, he nearly jogged to catch up. 

“Aw c’mon! You can’t ignore me forever!”

Maxwell reached out and grabbed Drake’s arm. The other man shrugged him off.

Something in Maxwell snapped.

“Drake Walker!”

Wonder of wonders, Drake stopped. 

Bad news is, most of the people in the corridor did too. 

So did Olivia. Scowling, she stalked towards them and grabbed both of their arms. 

“What did I just say?” she hissed as she steered them towards the emergency exit. “I swear, neither of you know the word discreet.”

“I wasn’t — “Maxwell tried to protest. Olivia’s frown stopped his words from their tracts. 

She nearly kicked open the door that leads to the emergency staircase, then all but pushed them inside. “If you two insist on being bull-headed idiots, get out and spare the rest of us.”

“But — “This time, it was Drake who voiced an objection.

“No buts!” she snapped as she closed the door. She fixed them with a glare. 

“Talk. Now.”

It took Maxwell a second to understand what she was saying. In the end, all he managed was an intelligible “Wuuuh?”

Olivia rolled her eyes, “We will accomplish nothing with this weird lovers’ spat you two got going on. So get over yourselves and just kiss and make-up.”

She whirled around and went back into the hallway before Maxwell could blink. 

“So…” he trailed off, suddenly unsure. _Now what?_

Drake crossed his arms and scowled, but he did not turn around and ignore Maxwell. Which is a good start! Maxwell’s gonna see it as a good start. Persistent optimism always works. Right?

“What.”

“Look, Drake… I know you’re mad at me—“

“Try furious.”

“Right. That. But, please believe me when I say I really just wanted to help. Savannah asked me not to tell anyone else, including you. Believe me, I’ve wanted to tell you since the beginning but I promised her and well…” he trailed off, unsure how to continue. _I’m not doing a good job explaining, am I? God, what would Bertrand do?_

Drake sighed. A moment passed. And another one. Maxwell was starting to feel sweat beading his forehead. 

“I know that. It’s just—it’s been six years since she disappeared…”

Maxwell resisted the urge to reply. _But it was Savannah’s choice, Drake… _he’s not sure how his friend (frenemy?) would take that.

Drake sighed again. Maxwell gulped. _One last try, then…_

“Look, I know this isn’t the time… but can we agree to be civil for a bit? Until this whole thing blows over?”

Drake narrowed his eyes, “What’s the catch?”

Maxwell could feel his own eyes narrow in turn. “Bartie’s my nephew too, you know.”

Drake’s eyes widened, and his shoulders seemed to fall. “Right. You, uh—you can always visit them,” he mumbled as he looked at the ground for a moment. Maxwell knew Drake well enough to know that the older man was having an internal debate.

After goodness knows how long, the other man nodded as if he had finally convinced himself. Maxwell let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thanks, Drake.”

Drake grunted. 

“Are we done here?”

Maxwell tried on a smile._ Just take what you can get…’Cause that’s all you’re ever good for._

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

\----

The car ride to the townhouse was silent. He could feel Cassie’s gaze on him the entire time. Liam did not need to look up to see the concern in her eyes. He could hardly find words to make sense of the whirling thoughts in his head, let alone words of reassurance for her. Liam wanted to reassure her, to show her that coming back here, with their son no less, wasn’t a terrible idea. 

Liam just can’t seem to muster the words. He looked at their sleeping son, cradled in his arms. Cassie had enough on her plate, what with looking after Hana and the attack. Not to mention the notion of coming back here. The least he could do was carry their son to bed. _Must I always fail everyone I love? _Lucas muttered in his sleep, and Liam tightened his arm around the little boy. _Will I fail you too?_

As though sensing his thoughts, Cassie squeezed his hand. He looked at their entwined fingers. She had held his hand since getting in the car. Her warmth and presence the only thing tethering him to the present. The only thing preventing him from spiralling. He returned the squeeze and ran his thumb over her knuckle. _My lighthouse and anchor both. I’m so sorry for failing you and our son. If I hadn’t—_

The car came to a stop. Liam looked out the window. It was raining. _I should have brought an umbrella,_ he thought absently. _Now I have nothing to keep the two of you dry. Add that to the growing pile of my failings._

“Liam?” her voice drew him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and kissed her hand. _I’ll be fine. I have to be. _

The door opened and Bastien was suddenly there with umbrellas and Liam had to let go of Cassie’s hand and then it was a quick walk to the front door, while agents were shielded them from view. He felt her hand on the crook of his elbow. Still guiding him when he was supposed to guide her now.

Liam hardly felt the droplets that landed on him. At the eye of the storm that was raging in his mind, only one thought repeated itself. 

_I must keep my family safe._

-

He remembered the last time he saw his mother. Remembered how tightly she held him before kissing his forehead and walking towards the ballroom. Remembered the last smile she gave him. It did not feel like a goodbye. But things hardly do. 

_And I married his daughter. Did my father know what Godfrey had done when he forced me to marry Madeleine? _

Liam could feel a headache forming. _The monster who killed my mother has been under my nose all along… and now Leo thinks there’s more to this than what meets the eye. Must we pay for the sins you’ve done, Father? Must my son pay for something he had no hand in doing? Will my nieces? Is this the legacy you’ve worked so hard to save?_

“Liam?” 

He whirled around. Cassie standing at the threshold of his room, hair damp and already in her pyjamas. 

“I thought you might like something hot to drink.”

“I—thank you, Cassie, but — “_I can’t put you and Lucas through more danger…_

“It’s hot chocolate,” she continued in a rush. She gave him a small, hesitant smile. “I know you don’t like the tea they have in the kitchen.”

“Oh, Cassie… you didn’t have to.”

She shrugged as she set the mugs on a nearby coffee table. “I know, but I wanted to.”

She came to a stop in front of him, dark eyes studying him. Liam resisted the urge to look away. She took hold of his hands, tugging him closer to her. Liam hesitated for a second before placing his hands on her hips. He could feel his shoulders loosening, the tension leaving his body. He never broke their gaze.

“C’mere love,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Liam held her tight. He closed his eyes. 

“Whatever it is, we’ll get through it,” she murmured in his ear. Liam believed her. Despite everything that happened. The attack, his father’s secrets and schemes and the revelation that rocked his world, he believed her. He wanted to believe her. But Liam knows he failed her. Failed them both.

“I’m so sorry, Cassie.” he breathed out.

She pulled back slightly, meeting his eyes again, “Whatever for?”

“All this. I thought it would be safe. I thought you’ll both be safe. I’ve failed you and Lucas.”

“Liam… you couldn’t have known this would happen.” She looped her arms around his neck, bringing their faces closer until their foreheads touched, “and you haven’t failed anyone, especially Lucas and me.” 

“I just—“

“No, Liam.”

“But—“

“You haven’t,” she ran her thumb over his cheek. “I don’t think you have it in you.”

Liam sighed.

“Promise me you won’t keep beating yourself up over this?”

“Cassie—“

“Please?”

His forehead furrowed, trying to reconcile the dwindling thoughts swirling in his head and Cassie’s words, her warmth and the faith shining in her eyes.

“I — “he gulped. “I promise.”

Cassie beamed at him, relief in her eyes along with something that made Liam’s heart stutter. 

“Good,” she breathed as she closed the gap between them. 

-

Their drinks had turned cold by the time they dragged themselves from the bed.

\----

St. Germain’s Medical Centre, the next day

She still hasn’t woken up yet. Hana stared at the clock near the window, tracking how the sweep hand glides away, showing her the seconds that was ticking by. 

The night before had been a blur, with vague impressions that clued her in on what was happening. Cassie and Liam had ensured her comfort while Maxwell kept checking in on her, in person then by hourly messages. Hakim and Joelle had sent her messages, their words bringing her more comfort than anything her mother ever said. Even Rashad had wished Kiara a speedy recovery and offered to postpone their farce of a wedding or putting a stop to it altogether. Sitting next to Kiara’s bed, Hana was seriously considering his offer.

She was more than grateful for them, but she can’t seem to find words to tell them that. _I’ll have to show them sometime. _She looked at Kiara’s sleeping face, _we’ll show them, won’t we? Please say yes…_

_Please wake up._

The doctors had stitched her back up, but her assailants had hit her hard at the back of her head. It didn’t help that she also fell to the floor. Hana sighed. _I fear I’ve run out of tears. _She certainly had the headache to prove it. 

Her phone beeped with another message. A glance told her it was her mother again. No doubt pestering her about wedding details… again. 

Her phone rang with an incoming phone call.

Hana pressed her palms to her face, as though the act of covering them might also block her mother’s incessant demands. 

Raised voices from outside the room caused her to look up. Panic gripped her. Hana quickly got up and stood in front of the door, shielding Kiara’s unconscious form as best as she can. 

The door opened and Hana had just enough time to see an agent’s harried face before the door snapped shut again. Hana stared, her heart still beating hard in her chest. What she had thought to be another attack was actually her own mother. _Is this any different though?_

“Hana,” Lorelai snapped, bracelets clanking together as she whirled around to face Hana. “Have you lost your senses? You were supposed to be with me today, not play-acting as some glorified nursemaid!” She stalked towards where Hana stood. “Do you have any idea the embarrassment that you’ve caused? You’re coming with me right now. Goodness, just when I thought you were over this—“

“Get out, Mother.” Hana interrupted, her voice soft. 

“… you go ahead and—what did you just say?” 

“I said… _get out.”_ Hana said through clenched teeth. The numbness that settled under her skin when she heard what happened to Kiara gave way to rage. 

“Now, Hana — “Lorelai began in a tone Hana knew all too well. It was supposed to be placating, a tone meant to soothe her into compliance. 

“No!” Hana snapped, her voice rising. “No more! I’m done with this – with _you!_” A part of her was horrified with the words that flew out of her mouth while the rest of her was just all raw nerve and anger; years’ worth of pain and anger spilling out in a rush. “I’m done with being your puppet Mother and I say no more!”

Lorelai’s shock was quickly replaced by anger. She glared at Hana. 

“You dare—“

“Yes, I dare!” Hana declared, back straight and gaze fixed on her mother. “I’m so sick and tired of being your perfect little doll. I’m tired of dancing to whatever tune you want me to. For once in my life, I’m making a choice for me. Not for you, not for Father, not for your own ambitions. I’m choosing me and the people that actually love me for me and damn the consequences. The wedding’s off and you can disown me for all I care. Now _get out!_”

Hana paused, breathing hard and feeling lighter than she had in years.

Lorelai gazed at her, mouth agape and gaze disbelieving. The door opened, and an agent stepped in. Hana took a deep breath and whirled around to reclaim her seat next to Kiara’s bed.

“Please escort my mother out of the premises, Agent Mara. We’re done here.”

\----

They left the capital in the early morning hours, the horizon still dark. By the time they reached their destination, the sun had peaked its rays over the world. It was Liam who gently shook Cassandra awake as the first rays illuminated what looked like a castle taken straight out of a fairy-tale. 

“Welcome to Valtoria, Cassie.”

-

_Edgewater two days earlier_

_“We’ve decided to visit Cordonia for a bit.”_

_“That’s… that’s wonderful news, Cassie!” Hana said, her smile suddenly strained. Cassie furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Liam._

_“Is there something wrong?” Cassie asked carefully. I know this is all sudden, she thought, but a brief visit hurt no one, right?_

_“Nothing!” Hana said, quickly regaining her composure. Cassie shot her a questioning look. Hana sighed before continuing. “It’s just — the media and the campaign…” she trailed off._

_“We’ve thought about that, Hana. That’s part of the reason we asked you to come here,” Liam interjected as he leaned forward in his seat. “We plan on being discreet. Besides, while Cassie and Lucas are more than welcome to stay at the Palace, we’ll be staying at one of the crown’s estates instead.”_

_Intrigued, Hana raised her eyebrows, “And where would that be, Your Majesty?”_

_Liam smiled and laced his hand with Cassandra. _

_“I was thinking… Valtoria’s nice this time of year.”_

-

Lucas had been smitten as soon as they arrived. He had run towards the short bridge that led to the gigantic oak double doors. 

“It’s a castle, Mommy!”

Cassie smiled indulgently at the four-year-old.

“Seems like it, baby.”

“Like in the stories! Right, Dad?”

Liam chuckled at her side, “Yes, darling.”

“It’s pretty! There’s a lake too! Like at Grandma’s!”

Cassie felt her smile grow wider, but a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Several staff members had assembled at the front of the door. 

“Uh, Liam?”

“Yes, dear?”

She took his arm and nodded towards the people assembled at the front of the estate. Manor? Castle? 

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m afraid sightseeing might take a backseat for today.”

“Wait… we’re really going in there?”

Liam turned to her, his eyebrows drawn. 

“… Yes?”

“Really?” Cassie repeated, bewildered.

“Don’t you like it?” She would have thought he was joking if confusion wasn’t shining from his eyes. 

“What? No! I mean—I like it. It’s beautiful, Liam. But I thought—“realisation dawned on her. “_This _is Valtoria?”

“Uh, yes?”

“I thought – you said manor!” Cassie sputtered. Liam looked at her, eyes wide. 

“It is?”

“That’s a castle, Liam!”

“Mommy? Dad?”

Both of their head turned towards Lucas. The little boy was bouncing with excitement, unaware of their conversation. He pointed towards the lake.

“Fishes!”

Cassie glanced at Liam, only to find him already looking at her. She exhaled. Before she could answer, another car pulled to a stop next to theirs. Olivia and Leo stepped out, with an older woman following in their wake.

Cassie looked at Liam.

“Later?”

Liam nodded. 

“Later.”

-

The inside of the castle was more opulent than the outside. Gold and red seemed to dominate the space. Cassandra tried her best not to gape. The side glances that Olivia shot her told her it didn’t work. Cassie ignored those looks. Looking around, she seemed to be the only one surprised at the sheer grandeur of their surroundings. 

Leo and the older woman looked to be in the midst of an intense conversation. Liam held her hand, but he frequently glanced at them, curious and wary. She squeezed his hand to get his attention. 

“Are we taking Lucas with us to the meeting?”

“There’s a playroom set up for Lucas,” Liam murmured next to her as they walked through one of the corridors. “It’s right next to the room we will use for this meeting, so we’ll be able to keep an eye on him.”

Cassie nodded, relieved to tick that worry off her mind.

“Briar’s coming with Auntie tonight, so there’s someone we know that can look after him,” she murmured as they turned a corner. They both came to a stop when Lucas, who was trailing after them, gasped. They both whirled around. 

“Puppy!”

“Yeah!” Maxwell agreed as he struggled to carry a wriggling little corgi. Olivia gave an audible groan. 

“Where – “Cassie began before Maxwell rushed to answer.

“I found him last night! He was alone, and he looked so sad…” he trailed off as the puppy leapt from his arms, landing right in front of Lucas. The puppy let out a little huff and gave their son a doggy smile. Her son gasped, eyes wide and shining. He whirled around and looked at her, his own puppy dog eyes coming to play.

“Mommy! Can we keep him?”

“Is this really the time— “Olivia’s mutter stopped as she saw the glare Cassie sent her way. She shrugged, the closest thing Cassie would get to an apology. Cassandra resisted the urge to roll her eyes, before turning her attention back to Lucas.

“Baby—“

“Dad? Can we?” Lucas pouted as he turned to Liam.

“Um…” Liam shot her a panicked glance. 

“Aw, c’mon Cassie!” Maxwell piped up behind Lucas. 

Cassandra sighed, “We need to have him checked by the vet first—“

“I can do it!” Maxwell volunteered before Cassie could finish the sentence. 

“Is this your way of avoiding the meeting, Maxwell?” Olivia asked, arms crossed and an eyebrow arched.

“… No?” 

Cassie sighed again, a headache forming between her temples. She glanced at Liam. 

“I don’t see what’s wrong with him having a pet.”

“You’re only saying that ‘coz you like dogs,” she told him. Liam smiled and nodded his head to where Lucas and the puppy were already playing. Cassie resisted the urge to aw at the sight.

“Oh, what the hell—fine! But,” she whirled at Maxwell. “You’ll take him to the vet first.”

Maxwell nodded, a grin already on his face. 

“Thank you, Mommy!” Lucas exclaimed as he hugged her legs. 

“As touching as this is,” Olivia interjected dryly, “shall we continue with what we actually came here for?”

“Right,” Liam nodded as he straightened up. He gestured towards an open doorway. Leo and the older woman were already inside. 

“After you.”

\----

Cordonia International Airport, night-time 

The air was cool, and stars were appearing in the summer sky as Clara stepped onto the tarmac. There was a black-tinted car waiting for them. 

“Is this really necessary?” Briar muttered beside her. “We’re supposed to be inconspicuous.”

Clara chuckled and shrugged, “It’s simply politics, old friend.”

Briar pursed her lips. 

“Besides,” Clara added, “the extra security doesn’t hurt.”

“Things must be dire then.”

“With what we’ve read in the journal, this is just expected.”

Briar sighed. “Poor Lucas.”

Clara turned and looked at her oldest friend. Determination straightening her spine. 

“No. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

\----

At the end of the day, the plan they came up with was simple. Distract the nobles and the public while they dive into this unknown threat, then strike before they knew what was happening. It was time to face the consequences of their father’s actions. 

Leo sighed as he looked out the window. The history book that Cordelia had suggested was lying open on one of the tables.

“Drink?” his brother’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Leo whirled around, hand already outstretched for a glass. 

“How’re you holding up?” he asked as he took a seat facing Liam. His younger brother shrugged as he sipped his own drink. Liam’s face was carefully blank, an expression that Leo never had a knack of. 

“Liam—“

“I’ll be fine.”

Leo raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his drink, “So you’re currently not fine then.”

Liam sighed as he took a seat. A beat of silence passed. Leo saw Liam leaf through a few pages of the history book, a furrow forming between his eyebrows.

“Can we trust her?”

Leo shrugged, “I’m probably not the person you should ask that question to.”

“Her journal proved to be true,” Liam countered as he leaned back on his chair. 

Leo frowned but nodded. “True. But this recent information? How come we never knew that? Hell, this was the first time Olivia heard it too, and her network is more reliable than ours.”

Liam sighed, “But it’s the only lead we have. Besides, the attack on Kiara validates the existence of this group. Not to mention,” he inclined his head towards the thick tome. “The history is solid on this one.”

Leo shook his head. “Let’s talk about something else, brother. All this intrigue’s giving me a headache.”

Liam let out a breath and nodded. “Point taken. How’re Katie and the girls?”

Leo managed a smile at the thought of his family. “Can you believe how Regina spoils them?”

Liam chuckled, “She’s not as bad as you thought, Leo.”

“Funny how his death can change people.”

“Leo—“

“Fine. I’ll stop.” After a moment he spoke again. “How’s Lucas and Cassandra?”

“Adjusting.”

“That’s good?”

Liam nodded, his eyes downcast. Leo knew that look.

“Liam…” he reached out and clasped his brother’s shoulder. “Stop blaming yourself for what happened. You – hell, _we_—we couldn’t have known—“

Liam shook his head, “I brought them back here, Leo. If anything happens to them…”

“We won’t let them,” Leo squeezed Liam’s shoulder before leaning back on his seat. “We’ll make sure things are different.”

Leo watched as Liam nodded, still filled with doubt. 

_We have too…_

\----

“Are you sure about this, Cassie?” Liam asked as he absentmindedly adjusted his cufflinks. Cassandra hummed as she shrugged on a dressing gown and walked over to his side.

“I mean… why not?” she said as she began buttoning his shirt up. “Kiara’s recovering and Hana could use a distraction for an hour or so.” 

She finished with the buttons and started smoothing out the collar. “Besides, from what Olivia told me, she deserves to be taken down a peg or two.”

“What about Lucas?”

“Regina’s volunteered to spend the day with him. Katie and the twins are coming along, so is Auntie and Briar.” She stepped back and examined her handiwork. 

“But—“

“Liam,” she looked up and met his eye. “I know this is necessary and I know it’s important but—just—let me be petty for a bit?”

He sighed, but Cassie saw the corner of his lips quirk into a smile. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. Cassie smirked and looped her arms around his neck. “But Drake’s coming with you and Hana, along with a group of agents.”

“Deal,” Cassie readily agreed, her smirk turning into a full smile as Liam leaned down and kissed her gently. 

“You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

She gave him a peck on the cheek, noticing how his grip on her tightened. Cassie gently ran a hand through his back as she hugged him. 

“‘Course, Liam. We’ll be fine.”

\- 

“The Countess is approaching the building,” Agent Mara announced. Cassie took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt. Beside her, Hana looked away from studying the window. 

“You guys ready?” Drake asked from his spot near the wall. 

“Are you?” Cassie retorted, raising an eyebrow. Drake shrugged and put his hand inside his pockets, posture slack and slumped, the very picture of disinterest. Cassandra knew better. 

“I don’t understand why we have to do this in person,” Drake grumbled. “You guys have staff for this and so does Madeleine. Why not just send the documents and be done with it?”

Cassie shrugged, glancing at Hana before she answered, “Politics basically.”

“Urgh. Politics.”

Cassandra tilted her head, “Everything is politics.”

“Everything?”

“So Thomas Mann says.”

“Who?”

“German author.”

“Never heard of him.”

Cassie shrugged, “Your loss.”

Drake opened his mouth to argue. Hana beat him to the punch.

“German literature aside, do we all remember what to do?”

“Have Madeleine sign an agreement to stop her campaign and leave us alone.”

Hana nodded. “Good. Kiara — “there was a pause when she said Kiara’s name. Cassie gently put a hand on Hana’s shoulder. Straightening, she continued, “Kiara had left explicit instructions and I intend to see them done.”

“Of course, Hana,” Cassie said as she squeezed her best friend’s shoulder. She saw Drake nodding from the corner of her eye before he paused. 

“If that’s the case, why’s Angeles here?”

“Gee, thanks, Drake,” Cassie said dryly. 

“Oh, you know what I mean.”

Cassie leaned back in her chair, “What can I say? I enjoy being petty sometimes.”

“Cassie — “Hana began, a smile tugging on her lips. Cassandra tried not to show the relief that sprung at the sight. 

“Wait—what happened to all that politics bullshit?”

Cassie shrugged again, a smirk growing on her face, “Well, the personal is political and all that.”

Hana shook her head, smiling. 

“That’s horribly out of context, Cassie,” she said as Drake simultaneously replied, “Uh-huh. Who said that one?”

“Depends on who you ask. Personally, I’m partial to Carol Hanisch.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Language.”

Hana giggled. Drake scowled. Cassie smiled.

Their banter was cut short as the door opened again. “The Countess is on her way, my ladies, Agent Walker.”

“Excellent,” Cassie replied as she straightened in her seat. “Please alert the staff.”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Ready?” she asked as she turned towards her friends.

Hana nodded, eyes resolute. Drake folded his arms but nodded when she looked at his direction. He quickly turned toward the door. 

_Showtime._

-

To say Madeleine’s reaction to seeing her wasn’t satisfying would be a lie. The Countess stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Cassie. Her eyes widened, face becoming slack as she stared. It took some effort for Cassie not to smirk. 

“Ah, Countess Madeleine. Nice of you to join us,” She waited until Madeleine stiffly sat down in front of her before waving a hand for the maid to pour a steaming cup of chocolate onto the cup in front of them. Cassie’s own cup was already filled. 

“I hope you won’t mind I chose hot chocolate as our beverage this morning,” she went on, voice still light. Madeleine shook her head, eyes still confused, if not a little stunned. Cassie continued. “I brought some _tablea_ tablets with me and I couldn’t resist the urge to have some,” she gestured towards Madeleine’s cup. “Please, help yourself.”

Beside her, Hana made no move to offer a greeting other than a curt nod. _I guess there’s an exception to Hana’s infallible politeness. Good for her,_ Cassie thought as she ran a critical eye over the Countess.

Four years had hardly changed her physically. Cassie could still see the familiar bob of blonde hair, the upturned nose, the same green eyes—eyes that had immediately dismissed her the moment they met—set in the same pale skin. Cassie felt her old insecurities stab at her. For four years she had been Liam’s wife. _Did they ever—no! No! Do not go there! _Cassie forced that thought deep down, stomping on it until it ceased squirming. _Focus Cassie!_

But Cassandra can admit that Madeleine was a classical beauty. A porcelain doll seemingly untouched by time. If Cassie hadn’t been brought up to speed, she wouldn’t have seen the cracks in the perfect façade. 

But then again, Cassandra isn’t inclined to have kind thoughts for Madeleine at the moment. Or soon. _Not after how you treated the people I love. Not after you made their lives hell. Not after what it did to Liam and Hana. _

Cassie took a sip from her own cup. Warm chocolate, rich and frothy, assaulted her senses. A pang of nostalgia hit her. _Papa used to make this for me whenever I won at something. Here’s to hoping we snag another win in this situation. _

Taking a cue from her, Madeleine raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. Cassie barely hid her smirk when Madeleine set her cup down, her eyebrows furrowing. _Tsokolate ah’s not that bad. Although a century ago this would have been considered an insult. _Although Cassandra doubts Madeleine knew what serving her that particular mix meant. _Not that I’d bother explaining anyway._

“I assume you know why you’ve been summoned here, _my lady_,” Cassie said as she leaned forward. In the corner of her eye, Cassie saw Hana place the folder on the table.

Madeleine nodded, posture straightening, regaining composure. _Preparing for a counter-attack, most likely. Unwilling to be put down by someone lesser than her. _Madeleine’s next words confirmed Cassandra’s assessment. 

“_Miss_ Angeles — “she began but Hana cut off her words, blunt and cutting where she had been soft and polite.

“That’s Lady Edgewater to you, Madeleine.”

“I – excuse me?”

“I believe Lady Lee was referring to my title,” Cassie answered, tilting her head just so, the very image of innocence. “I remember you being such a stickler for those last time I was here. Kept on insisting on it, even. Something about proper deference. Has that changed?” 

“I—no, of course not,” Madeleine retorted, shifting on her seat. “But that’s—“

“A neighbouring county in England? Yes, yes, it is. I assume you’re familiar with our shared history? Funny, isn’t it? Family can be that way sometimes, wouldn’t you agree? But enough about me,” Cassie went on. She straightened and slid the folder into the centre of the table. Madeleine’s eyes immediately zeroed in on it. “I think it’s time we do what we came here to do, yes?”

Madeleine was silent for a beat before nodding her head, face suddenly blank. Cassie reached into her purse and took out a fountain pen. She held it out for Madeleine to take. 

“I have my own,” Madeleine snapped. Cassie raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

“Be my guest.”

Madeleine looked down on the documents and did not answer. 

Cassie studied her face as the Countess signed the documents. Madeleine’s face was carefully blank. 

_Must be quite the fall,_ she mused. _From the highest of the highs to barely touching the bottom of the barrel. _

Madeleine sat back, documents signed and arranged in front of her. 

“Well,” Cassie began, her voice bright. “Now that _that’s_ settled—“

“Before I go,” Madeleine interjected. “Tell me, did he plan this all along?”

Cassie raised an eyebrow. “Who?” she asked, playing for time.

“You know who I mean, _Lady Edgewater_, don’t play dumb now.”

“I don’t care for what you’re implying, _my lady._ But no—I’m afraid your downfall was entirely your own doing. Hubris can be sure a bothersome thing, isn’t it? But don’t worry, it happens even to the best of us.”

The Countess pursed her lips and stared at her. Cassandra returned her look. Hana busied herself with the documents. Drake still stood nearby, a silent observer.

At last, the former queen broke the silence. 

“If that’s all, my lady?”

Cassandra leaned back, settling into her chair, “A question for a question before you go back to Fydelia. It’s only fair.”

Madeleine reluctantly nodded. Cassie noted with surprise that her eyes had become wary. _Perhaps she should be, _she mused before opening her mouth. 

“Why the smear campaign? I think you of all people would know that it would not bring you back the crown.”

Madeleine smoothed her skirt before speaking. 

“Perhaps I wanted them to see what happens when they cut off the queen from the monarchy. Perhaps I wanted them to know how it feels to be cast down and humiliated in front of the world.”

Cassie titled her head, “And did it work?”

Madeleine shook her head as she moved to stand up, “A question for a question, remember? I’ve answered mine and you’ve answered yours. My estates await me now.”

Cassie looked at her for a moment before standing up with Hana. 

“Very well, then.”

“I shall take my leave now,” Madeleine said, stiffly. She offered them a minuscule nod, “Lady Edgewater, Lady Lee, Agent Walker. It’s – it’s been a pleasure.”

There was a strange strain in her voice as she finished talking. _Sarcasm, huh? Two can play that game._

“Likewise, _my lady,” _Cassie answered, sarcasm colouring her tone.

-

The door closed.

“I thought you had just been announced as heir apparent.”

“I have.”

“So, correct me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t that mean your aunt is _still_ Lady Edgewater?”

“That’s right… but she doesn’t know that.”

\----

Sunlight assaulted her eyes as she stepped out of the building. She automatically raised her hand to block the light out. Her eyes zeroed in on her ring finger. Her bare ring finger. The townhouse loomed behind her, a presence that she thinks would haunt her for a while. 

The pen she used to sign away her crusade felt heavy in her handbag. It was the same pen she used to sign her marriage certificate. And her divorce papers. Now it seemed it served another purpose. _Better to have fallen on my sword._ It would have been poetic if it wasn’t happening to her. Madeleine looked down, thoughts turning from the pen in her possession to the woman she just faced. 

_Must everything I knew be a lie?_

She had thought she could win. She might have, given enough time. _But not with my father’s sins hanging over me. _She had thought she would be queen. _But Liam had seen to the end of that one._ She had thought Cassandra Angeles would remain a ghost that haunted her marriage. A ghost she thought would fade away in time. _But no, _she thought bitterly, _she’s back and is somehow the Lady of Edgewater. _

She came to a stop as her car slowed into a stop in front of her. 

_Why must it be Edgewater?_

She was all too aware of the history behind her father’s house. Of what the reputation of being a Richards can bring her in the UK. _Our destroyer and saviour both. _Even now, two centuries later, the taint of being the descendants of a traitor had chased her father out of English society. A situation that led to her parent’s marriage. _And my father did the equivalent here! _

She shook her head as she got inside the car, too caught up in her thoughts to appreciate what would be her last instances of freedom for a long while. 

It wasn’t an exile. Not technically. Not on paper. 

But it felt like one.

\----

_Valtoria that afternoon_

“Quite the view isn’t it?” a voice behind her said. Clara barely suppressed a flinch. It took years to get through that one. _But Father’s long dead, and ghosts can’t hurt you now._ Keeping her eyes trailed on the glittering waters of the lake, Clara nodded. Cordelia stepped into her line of sight. 

“Seems surprising, isn’t it? A small Mediterranean country having such a diverse landscape?”

“Cordonia seems to reveal more surprises the more I look into it,” Clara replied as she turned around to face her distant cousin. 

“It does that,” Cordelia agreed. Clara hummed in agreement as her eyes sought Lucas. The little boy was busy playing with a puppy. _No doubt his father’s gift._ Not that Clara disapproved. It was an adorable sight. Her gaze landed on the dowager queen, sitting prim and proper on a nearby picnic blanket, talking to one of the twins. _It seems our family has grown._

Cordelia followed her gaze. 

“Can she be trusted?” Clara asked, not bothering to sugar-coat her words. _Too much had happened and too much is at stake to play coy._

“Regina’s a survivor,” Cordelia answered. “She’s always been pragmatic, but her heart’s in the right place.”

“But she married him,” Clara countered. 

“And she survived him whole and relatively unscathed,” Cordelia turned to look her in the eye. “She helped hold the nation after Eleanor died. And she did all that without Constantine’s crimes staining her. She can be trusted with some of the truth at least.”

Clara raised a sceptical eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Cordelia said after a beat of silence. “You must have questions for me too.”

“Are you going to answer?” 

Cordelia shrugged, “What I can.”

Clara took her eyes off Lucas to stare her cousin in the eye._ Why now? Why bring us into this mess? Why—_

“Why did Constantine—why did he do that? To Cassandra? By all accounts, she was just a commoner. Why go through such lengths for an almost non-existent connection?”

Cordelia’s lips turned down to a thoughtful frown. 

“Walk with me.”

“Lucas—“

“Will be fine,” her cousin said as she nodded towards several agents that were monitoring the area. “Regina also had her security detail guard the premises.” At Clara’s blank look, she shrugged and smiled, “I told you, she’s pragmatic.”

Clara sighed, choosing not to mention the security detail she brought herself. “Fine.”

-

“I’m afraid all this pain was because of me. You see, a few years ago, I tried to contact Leo during his own social season.” Cordelia shook her head, the twist of her lips too self-deprecating to be a genuine smile. “I never wanted children, even before Constantine, but I guess I had enough sentiment in me to want to see my son pick a worthy partner.”

“I tried to contact him. I thought, perhaps, after years of no contact, he’ll let me have this one favour.” She looked up. “I was wrong. You see, when I left, he thought I ran back to England. Why wouldn’t I? You and yours were the only family I had left. Hell, I even counted on that connection when I hid my journal in Edgewater.”

“You still haven’t explained why you did that, by the way,” Clara added before Cordelia could continue. 

“That’s a story for another time, I’m afraid.”

Clara sighed, “Fine.”

“Constantine wouldn’t dare attack Edgewater, not after the ties our house have to both Cordonian and British Monarchies. Besides, it would be both too public, and that’s the last thing he wanted. I was counting on that connection. He left me unbothered for nearly three decades because of it.”

“But I guess my trying to reach out awakened his paranoia. Or maybe it hasn’t slept at all. He blocked all communication, even the money he was paying my silence with. His answer was obvious in his actions, so I stopped. I thought that was the end of it.”

“But Cassandra met Liam…” Clara breathed out, her mind connecting the dots. Cordelia nodded. “He thought she was a spy.”

“Wouldn’t put it past him.”

Clara sighed. _What a mess._

“And what about now?”

“Now?”

“The situation we find ourselves in now.”

“Oh. Well… I’m confident that this one is all on Constantine.”

Clara snorted despite herself.

\----

_Two days later_

The sudden flash from dozens of cameras was almost enough to disorient Liam. Pausing by the open doorway, he nodded to the assembled journalists and made his way to the platform. Taking care to keep his expression pleasant, he took his place behind the lectern and waited for the press to settle down. 

Introductions and pleasantries commenced. He still had a minute or less before he had to start talking. Liam had mastered the trick of looking engaged while letting his mind wander. This time, his thoughts went to the two most important people in his life. Liam remembered how Lucas was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement as he prepped for this conference. Cassie had to bride him with corgi cuddles to calm him down (Lucas had named him Dash). Liam tried hard to keep his smile from growing too much. It would not do for the King to suddenly grin like a loon in the middle of his own press conference. 

Applause shook him from his thoughts. His face still composed, Liam stepped into the lectern and began his speech. His team and Kiara’s had crafted this one, with his oversight of course. He needed to reassure and comfort the people, especially since he’ll be admitting a perceived weakness. Their trust in him is more important now than ever. 

The people have quieted, the introductions are done. It was his turn to speak.

Composing himself, Liam looked straight into the camera in front of him and began.

\----

Kiara looked at up at the TV as the press conference started. Hana spared the television a glance before looking back at her laptop. 

“Remind me again, who’s on guard duty?” Kiara asked as she glanced at the open document on her laptop. It was a compromise she had reached with her doctors. She’ll keep to her hospital bed if they allowed her electronics in. She needed to work after all. 

“Drake and Bastien’s with Liam while Olivia and Countess Clara keep Cassie and Lucas company.”

Kiara snorted, “I imagine she liked that.”

Hana breathed out a laugh before shaking her head. Kiara laughed. 

“Oh! That reminds me…” Hana trailed off as she looked at her own laptop. “Maxwell’s sent an update. The nobles are placated for the time being while Leo’s still questioning Cordelia.” 

“Times like these, I feel like the court is composed of crying toddlers instead of grown adults.”

Hana tilted her head, amusement in her eyes. Kiara smiled at the sight. It was a vast improvement to the tired ones that she woke up too. She hated worrying Hana so. 

“They’re uncertain of what happens now. I think that merits some posturing on their part.”

Kiara shook her head but kept smiling, “Again… toddlers.”

Hana laughed, “I think Lucas is more composed than that.”

“Ah. I misspoke then,” Kiara smirked. Hana raised an eyebrow in question. “I should have called them babies.”

Hana let out a belly laugh at that.

\----

“That wasn’t as bad as you thought.”

Liam shrugged as he walked away from the conference room. 

“I nearly lost control of the room, Drake.”

His best friend snorted, “No you didn’t. It’s just those tabloids being nags as usual. Why do you still give them access?”

_Because I have to be fair. And press freedom is one of the things I’m determined to do right. I won’t be like my father. _

Liam shook his head but stayed silent. It’s difficult to convince Drake if he had made his mind about something. And Liam was too wrung out by the press conference to dissuade his friend this time. 

“So… what now?” Drake asked as they turned towards the royal wing. 

“Well… right now, I’ve cancelled my appointments for the rest of the day. Lucas and I are training Dash to sit.”

“Dash?”

“Lucas named the puppy Maxwell gave him.”

“Huh,” Drake breathed out as he slowed his steps.

Liam turned his head and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I didn’t know Maxwell gave him a dog.”

Liam chuckled, “Well, he did.”

“And how’d Angeles react to that?”

Liam smiled, his heart full at the thought of her, “Cassie takes everything in stride. Although it took Lucas’ puppy dog eyes for her to agree.”

They arrived at his private apartments.

“Well, I’m off. Bastien and I still need to renew the old ID passes.”

Liam frowned, “I thought that was done days ago?”

Drake shrugged, “We thought so too… but Mara suggested we update our servers first.”

Liam nodded slowly, filing the information for later. “Still, I’ll have Olivia check on that issue just in case.”

Drake scowled, “We’re more than capable of doing this, Liam.”

Liam smiled and clasped Drake on the shoulder, “I know that, and I trust you. But still, I’d like to make sure.”

Drake nodded reluctantly and walked away. 

-

“Dad!” 

Lucas came barrelling into him as soon as Liam entered the room, his little puppy bounding on his heels. 

Liam grinned as he knelt to catch his son in his arms. Lucas’ giggles filled his ears as he lifted the little boy into his arms. Thoughts of the press conference and the intrigue that they had to untangle left his mind. At that moment, his world was just him, his son and the familiar figure leaning against the doorframe in front of him. 

Cassie smiled and Liam’s world grew even brighter. 

“Dad! I saw you at the telly! Again!”

Liam chuckled, “And did I look cool?”

“Yeah!” 

Cassie laughed as she walked over to them. 

“Don’t you have something to show Dad, baby?”

“Yeah!” Lucas exclaimed as he began wriggling in Liam’s arms. With a chuckle, Liam set him down. His son (Liam doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of those words) immediately squatted and met his puppy’s eyes.

“Dash, sit!”

The puppy titled his head and whined. Liam raised an eyebrow in question at Cassandra. She smiled and nodded her head towards their son. 

“He’s been hard at work all morning for this trick. Said he wanted to surprise you.”

Liam’s cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling too much. “Well, this is a wonderful surprise.”

“C’mon Dash, sit!”

“Darling—“Liam began as he crouched down to Lucas’ level. 

Lucas delighted gasp interrupted Liam. The corgi had obeyed Lucas’ command and sat down, his little tongue out as he gave them a doggy smile.

“Dad! Did you see! Look!” Lucas exclaimed as he jumped up and down, his puppy following him. Cassie’s delighted laugh only added to the joyful symphony. 

Liam’s heart seemed to soar as he took in the sight. 

_My heart, my family…This is why I needed to make Madeleine stop. I won’t have this controversy hanging over you. I’ll pave the way for you, dear heart. They won’t hurt you. Not my father nor the many mistakes he left behind. Not on my watch…_

\----

The corridor at this time of the day is usually bustling with activity. Intel had suggested that and his months working in the castle had proven their information correct. And now, even in the aftermath of an attack, the staff still continued to go about their business, like bees in a hive.

He had been counting on that.

Keeping his head down and smoothing the fake beard he put on that morning, he went with the flow looking by all accounts like another employee. 

Just the way he wanted to be seen. 

He glanced at the corners and at the hidden niches along the walls. He knew there were at least a couple of cameras in this corridor alone but the agents had hidden them a little too well. _I’ll just have to get in and out then… _it wouldn’t do for his face to be caught in camera, not when they’re almost catching up on his trail. He needed an advantage. Thus his impromptu mission back to the palace. 

Luckily, he knows just what to look for… or _who _for that matter.

He looked down at the courtyard below. A pair of twins were playing with a little dark-haired boy. A little boy who just so happens to be a little miniature copy of their dear monarch. 

Anton smirked as he raised a camera to his eye.

-

The next day, the capital was abuzz with the latest headlines.

**The Secret Love Child: The King’s Secret Revealed!**

\----

_The Runaway_

A face caught her eye. The footage was grainy, and the corridor was crowded, but Cordelia recognised that face. A near-replica of someone she had known years ago. In a different life and in different circumstances. Cordelia failed to repress her shudder. The room seemed to grow cold. Or maybe she was just feeling cold, as though phantom hands from decades past were trying to grab her. Memories can do that sometimes. 

She looked at the frozen screen, eyes taking a long hard look at the face. She had to be sure. Or perhaps she was just delaying the inevitable. 

The screen did not change and the face still resembled a fallen friend from years and years ago. She sighed. How I wish it did not come to this… but it’s too late now.

When she took Constantine’s hand in marriage she had never imagined that such actions would cause decades of pain. She had been in love, or at least, the closest she had been when she said her vows. Full of hope and bursting with arrogance. She had been so sure, so secure of her place in the world. 

Her fingers did not shake when she took a screenshot of the footage and sent it to Leo and Liam. It was a regrettable affair, but this must be done. A debt is a debt, but this was her family. For Samantha and Sabrina, the granddaughters she barely saw and the son she barely knew. For her cousins, who had been left holding the bag after she ran away. 

If she had to sacrifice the baby she had saved all those years ago for her family’s safety, then so be it.

**[His name is Anton Severus. Trained and very dangerous. Has a personal vendetta against Constantine. Possible leader of the Sons of Earth. He’s the one we’re looking for.]**

-

She had met Benjamin Severus during her social season. Back when she was still an underdog, a girl from a noble family that was already an afterthought even before the referendum in ’74. Ben was funny. He was charming and considerate, passionate and magnetic. Her best friend. Her only friend, really. He was the crown’s bodyguard, the old King’s right-hand man… and Constantine’s bastard older brother. 

He, like most of his ancestors, had come from a long tradition of prominent Crown Shields. A line that started from Fabian Rys’ illegitimate children that stretched across centuries. The Severus’ were protectors and guardians, loyal soldiers and outstanding generals and accomplished spymasters. 

The bond between brothers had begun to break when Constantine had taken the throne with Cordelia as his chosen queen. The old king had died of old age a few months after Cordelia’s honeymoon. Or so they said. Ben had come to her, eyes beginning to darken with suspicion. Their father was healthy for his age. And set in his ways. Ways that Constantine was chafing under. 

He had whispered his suspicion to her, shadows blending into the hollows of his face, giving her the impression of a death mask. Grieving and desperate, he had entrusted his children unto her care. He made her promise – no, _swear_—he made her swear to him. And she the fool had agreed. 

The years passed. Tensions rose and brother began turning against brother. Constantine’s power grabs had earned him enemies. Dissenting nobles and rebel groups had voiced their discontent. And they made Benjamin their figurehead. 

Whispers of succession had begun to pierce the air, and Constantine made his move.

The bloodbath that followed still haunts her to this day. 

-

The computer beeped. 

Liam had received her message, followed by Leo. 

She leaned back in her chair, a sigh leaving her lips. This attack won’t be the first one. This was just the prelude. 

_Hate can drive a person to the extremes… just look at what it did to Constantine. Although I doubt he’ll follow Constantine’s example. _

Anton can’t afford to make bold plays in this situation. Not when he had masqueraded as a secretary instead of using the resources the Sons of Earth might have. Cordelia frowned and started pacing.

He’ll need some leverage… something he knows will force Liam’s hand. Important enough to stir the masses, but personal enough that Liam can’t risk losing it… it must be public too…

And there’s nothing more precious to Liam than his family.

Anton would have to act fast. So adults are out of the equation. It’ll be a covert mission, so…

She stopped in the middle of the room. 

Lucas!

In a flurry of hurried movements, she scrambled for her phone. Fingers shaking, she dialled her son’s number.

“Leo!” she gasped as soon as the call connected. Words rushed from her lips, her urgency nearly making them incoherent. “He’s here, and he’s going after Lucas! You have to—“

“Cordelia—what — who’s here? Slow down—I – I’m getting Liam.” Cordelia heard a scuffling sound and voices raised in question. “Just—stay where you are and I’ll get one of the agents to you—“

“Hurry, Leo,” she urged as she paced. 

“Right. Yeah. We’ll hurry. Just—just stay there, yeah?”

Cordelia let out a breath and nodded. “Yeah,” she echoed. “Leo? Be careful.”

“… get Liam here right now! I—yeah. I’ll be careful. I’ll call you when we get Lucas.”

Silence.

Cordelia paced, the ticking of the clock seemingly providing the beat for her footsteps. 

She waited.

And waited.

Someone knocked on the door. Cordelia felt her heart stop from the surprise. 

“Who’s there?” she asked, hoping her voice wasn’t trembling.

“His highness sent me ma’am… said I was needed?”

“Oh,” she breathed out. That was fast.

“Come in,” she called out.

The agent entered. Cordelia narrowed her eyes. There was something familiar about her. 

“What’s happening out there?” Cordelia couldn’t quite hide the anxiety in her voice. 

The agent furrowed her eyebrows, and Cordelia stared. The nagging voice in her head insists that she had seen this agent before. Was she in the meeting this week? 

“I’m not really sure ma’am. They just said to come here and guard you.”

Cordelia nodded and started pacing again. The agent looked at her with what seemed to be apprehension. 

“Would you like some tea ma’am? It’s chamomile, very calming.”

“I—yes… tea should be fine… they’ll be fine…” she trailed off as the agent handed her a cup. A quick glance around the room told her it was from a tray by the door. 

I forgot about that; she thought as she absently accepted the cup from the agent. 

She took a sip and made a face. There was a bitter undertone to the tea. She said chamomile, didn’t she?

“Is there something wrong, ma’am?” 

“Hm? Oh… nothing,” she gave the agent an empty smile as she continued to sip the tea. She felt her muscles loosen. The tea must be doing its job…

They descended into silence. Shadows seemed to darken.

Cordelia took a deep breath. Why is the room hot suddenly?

She set the cup down, the faint click of the china joining the ticking of the clock. 

Something’s wrong… 

Her throat tightened as her knees gave out. Eyes wide, she frantically searched the room for something… anything—

The shadows were creeping into her vision, her breath coming in short pained gasps, but her ears picked out a voice.

“It’s done, sir.”

“No…” she whispered, mind and body still protesting, fighting for life but failing miserably. Her son’s face flashed in her mind’s eye, along with the twins and the little boy she tried to save. Maybe I’ll get lucky this time…

Her vision blurred as the door opened, and the agent walked out.

A tear trailed down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. 

-

An entire hour would pass before anyone saw the body. Before medics and agents burst into the room intent on saving her.

But they were too late.

\----

_The Rys townhouse, midnight_

The moon was barely visible that night. Lucas didn’t mind though. His Dad had shown him the stars using a telly-scope. His dad had pointed out a _cons-tel-lation _of a dragon. A picture in the sky! Then he told a story about a brave queen and her friend who could turn into a dragon. Lucas asked if it was the same dragon in the sky, but his dad laughed and told him he’ll finish the story in the morning.

Lucas tried very hard to see it, but he couldn’t. Not even with dad pointing them in the sky. Dad said it was okay, that he couldn’t see it, but Lucas wanted to. He wanted to be like his dad. Maybe he needs to be grown up to see pictures in the sky? 

He looked down and met his teddy’s eyes. 

“Maybe I should practise?”

Eyebrows scrunched together, he slipped from his bed and headed for the window. The curtains swished as he pulled them to the side. The noise caused Dash to lift his head from his little doggy bed. The puppy got up and did his special walk to sit next to Lucas.

“Sleep, Dash.”

“Woof,” Dash replied as laid down.

“Nooo… go back to your bed,” Lucas whispered.

His puppy titled his head. 

“I’m practising,” Lucas announced as he looked back at the window.

The stars were still twinkling in the sky. 

Lucas clutched his teddy closer. 

“Where is it?”

“Woof.”

“Can you see it, Dash?”

Dash suddenly stood up and turned, growling. Lucas jumped to his feet, his heart beating fast. The door was closed. 

“Dash—“

His puppy growled again. 

_Creeeaakkk!_

Lucas gasped and stepped back as part of the wall opened, and a man stepped in. A mask covered most of his face. But Lucas can see his eyes. He shivered. _A ghost!_

Dash growled and barked. The ghost looked at him and smiled. Lucas felt his heart jump to his throat. 

The ghost went to the door and slipped something on the handle.

He clutched his teddy tighter. The room felt very cold.

The ghost stepped towards him.

“Well… hello, your highness,” his eyes crinkled like people do when they smile. Lucas still felt cold.

Dash barked and growled, but the ghost still came closer. 

Lucas suddenly felt the wall on his back. His eyes grew wide. His bed was too far. The_ door_ was too far. 

_If I can get back to bed, then the ghost will go away!_

“Where are you going?” the ghost asked. “Are you running away?”

Lucas shook his head. His eyes were growing blurry, so he closed them.

“Is the little prince crying?” came the ghost’s voice. It was closer now.

Lucas pressed his back to the wall and whimpered.

There was another bark from Dash and a yelp. 

Lucas opened his eyes.

The ghost was clutching his leg and saying bad words. There was a faint whimper and Lucas saw Dash by the wall, his little body lying on the floor. _He kicked my puppy!_

“No!” Lucas gasped and ran towards Dash, dropping his teddy as he moved. 

An arm suddenly shot out and caught him by his tummy. Lucas kicked and would have screamed, but a hand quickly covered his mouth. Lucas beat his fist on the arm still around him, but the ghost didn’t seem to hurt. 

“None of that,” the voice snapped. The hand covering his mouth moved and tied Lucas’ hands together. Still kicking and thrashing, Lucas turned his head at the door and screamed.

“Mommy! Dad!”

“Oh, no you don’t,” the voice muttered as something was stuffed into Lucas’ mouth. Lucas cried out.

The door rattled.

“Lucas!”

“Dad!” Lucas wailed, but the handkerchief in his mouth blocked the sound. 

The opened wall came closer. To Lucas, it almost looked like a mouth, open and waiting to swallow him whole.

He screamed again.

-

The door burst open, and light from the corridor streamed into the room. Liam rushed in before anyone could stop him, Cassandra at his heels.

A stuffed bear lay near the window, and a whimpering puppy was by the far wall. 

Time seemed to stop.

“Lucas!” Cassie cried. Calling out for their little boy.

But there was no answer.

Their son was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Pixleberry has that privilege. Title for both the series and the chapter titles, plus the epigraphs are from Sara Bareilles’ discography.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as cordoniantrash, fee free to drop a line!  
Well… that was a wild ride?  
I'll be updating the tags for this chapter too


End file.
